Daddies
by GirlFromTheWest
Summary: Kurt and Blaine celebrate their 7th wedding anniversary by deciding to begin a family. What follows are their adventures, from deciding to become parents to their son's 18th birthday. Join us, won't you? Our favorite boys are going to be amazing parents!
1. It's Time

Kurt lowered himself on to the garden bench with a groan. He turned sideways, rested his back on the frame of a grape arbor, stretched, and held on to his stomach.

"Jill is going to kill me if I don't fit into my costumes for tomorrow night's show," he said. "Honestly, Blaine that was the best meal you've ever made!"

"Hey, not bad for the guy who could burn water when we first met, huh?" Blaine laughed, as he found a comfortable position on the bench, reclining against Kurt. "Happy anniversary, baby. I can't believe it's been three years…"

"Stop it now Blaine Hummel-Anderson. You know perfectly well that tonight marks our seventh wedding anniversary. If you count all the years we've been together, we are up to thirteen. Can you believe that?" Kurt asked.

"But I thought you just turned 17 years old! How can that…" Blaine twisted his neck to look at Kurt with that goofy grin. Kurt gave him a gentle smack on the shoulder and then started playing with Blaine's curls, which he finally freed from the massive amounts of hair product he used when they were in high school.

"Flattery will get you everywhere, mister," Kurt said as he leaned over to give his husband a kiss. "Happy anniversary to you too."

They sat quietly, listening to the sounds of their backyard at twilight. Kurt broke the silence. "Hey B, we need to talk. Well, I need to talk. About something. Important." Kurt's sentences were coming out in short choppy clips. Blaine could tell Kurt was nervous, so he sat up.

"What's on your mind Kurt?" he ask, a bit of concern creeping into his voice.

"Well, I'm not sure how to say this, but…well…I…ah, crap, I'm just going to say it. I believe it is time for us to starting thinking about becoming parents." The words rushed out, tumbling over each other.

"Wait…what? Did you say parents?" Blaine asked, locking eyes with Kurt.

"I…I think it's time. I'm fairly established in musical theater. You're on your fourth novel. We are stable, we have room in our home and certainly room in our hearts. And," Kurt paused and took in an uneven breath, which Blaine knew would be followed by a flood of tears, "I can't think of anything more honorable than raising a child with you." Kurt broke down and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine circled his arms around his husband and rubbed his back.

"Hey, shhhhh, there's no need to be upset! Will you believe me if I tell you that not two weeks ago I was thinking the same thing? And then last week, when I met with Nancy to talk about the latest revisions for my book, she asked when you and I would become dads?" Kurt looked up and looked directly into Blaine's eyes to see if he was telling the truth or just trying to make Kurt feel better. "Yep! It's true! Scout's honor! And you know what Kurt?"

"What?"

"I think it's time," Blaine said.

"Really?" Kurt asked in a low whisper.

"Other than marrying you, I've never been so sure of anything in my life," Blaine replied.

Kurt threw his arms around his husband and squealed. "Oh Blaine, we have so many things to think about. What colors do you think we should use in the nursery? Private school or public? And oh, Dalton of course, if he's a boy. How do you feel about French immersion programs during preschool? At what age do kids start to go to summer camp…"

"Easy there Sir-Plans-A-Lot. While you slow your roll, why don't we talk about a few pressing issues, like how, exactly, are we going to make this baby?" Blaine suggested with his tried and true practicality.

"Right, cart before the horse and all that. I know. I'm just so excited!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and beginning a kiss that got progressively deeper and more intense.

"Well," Blaine muttered after coming up for air, "If I were a girl I'd be willing to bet you just impregnated me!" Again, Kurt gave Blaine a playful slap on the shoulder and Blaine's mirthful laugh rang out across their yard.

"Come on husband," Kurt said, getting to his feet and pulling Blaine behind him. "I hear that half the fun in making babies is in the trying." Kurt towed Blaine into the house through the French doors off the patio.

"Wait, Kurt. You do know that no measure of our trying is ever going to make a baby. A genuine female is going to have to carry our bundle of joy to term, right?" Blaine asked, just to make sure.

"Shhhhh. You are ruining this for me. We'll worry about the picky details tomorrow. But tonight, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, .mine." Blaine grinned and followed Kurt, realizing that his life could not be more perfect. Kurt stopped on the stairs to the second floor, turned, and faced Blaine. "When were you a Boy Scout?" he asked.

"That's a story for another time. We have more important things to do right now," Blaine said as he about-faced Kurt and gave him a gentle nudge up the stairs.


	2. Oh Baby!

Kurt juggled grocery bags and opened the door that lead from the garage to the kitchen. He hoisted the bags on to the island and caught a glimpse of Blaine…with his hands on a woman.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson, you tramp. Every time I turn around you've got your hands all over that girl. And you, Missy," Kurt continued in mock horror, pointing his finger at a younger, female version of himself "need to stay away from my man. Stop leading him into temptation, you little…"

"Kurt get over here and feel this!" Blaine interrupted. The baby's kicks were swift and frequent. Kurt placed his hands on his cousin Millie's extended stomach and waited to feel the gymnastics of his child-to-be.

"Whoa, baby! Millie, this feels so cool from the outside, but really, doesn't it hurt?" Kurt asked, removing his hands and brushing a strand of brown hair from his cousin's forehead.

"As long as HE or SHE doesn't use my rib cage for monkey bars, it's okay. Last night I watched a hand or a foot travel all the way across my stomach like a mole digging a tunnel in a cartoon. It was quite possibly one of the coolest things I've ever seen!" Millie said while running her hand across her tummy to trace the path, stopping at her navel. "I can't feel my belly button anymore. I mean I can touch it, but it's like the skin is numb. Guess I'm stretched to the max. Time to have this baby!"

"Mills, have we told you lately how much we love you for carrying this child for us?" Blaine asked.

Kurt moved forward and planted a kiss on his cousin's cheek and said, "Yeah, Millie. You don't know how much this means to us. Truly, you are giving us the greatest gift ever!"

"I'm not sure you'll thank me in a week or so, when you are up every hour, on the hour, to feed and change HER or HIM," Millie said with a laugh. "You do know your life is about to turn upside down, right?

~oOo~

Right after their seventh wedding anniversary, Kurt and Blaine announced to their families that they planned to start the process of adoption and become parents. While at dinner with Kurt's family, Kurt's sister-in-law Rachel asked if they'd considered using the services of a surrogate, since she herself was the product of such an arrangement and her vastly superior performance skills and bone structure were certainly the result of her two dads being able to choose the proper woman to carry and give birth to Rachel. Honestly, the thought had never crossed the men's minds and they shrugged off Rachel's suggestion just as they did with most ideas she presented: with a quick, "We'll have to look into that." But a couple of nights later, as Kurt and Blaine were preparing for bed, the topic of using a surrogate came up and the more they talked, the more they began to consider the possibilities.

"I do like that one of us would be a blood relative to the baby," Kurt called from the bathroom as he applied his moisturizer.

"I don't know," Blaine called back, "surrogates seem like kind of a risky situation. I mean, they are basically a hired gun, right? What happens if, after the baby is born, she decides to keep it? We're left empty handed, empty hearted, and crushed. I don't know if I could survive that."

"I'm sure there are all kinds of legalities that have to be considered," Kurt called through the door, "but what's the harm in looking at all the possibilities out there? Hell, if I could carry our child I would, but we all know that's not going to happen."

"Well, there was that guy on Oprah…" Blaine began

"Pretty sure that's not an option for us Blaine. Not transgendered with an extra set of female parts just lying in wait, you know," Kurt said, standing in the door to the bathroom, pointing at himself. Just as he replaced the lid on his bottle of moisturizer, the phone rang. "Who in the world would be calling us at this hour? Somebody better be dead," Kurt said as he made his way from the bathroom to the bed.

"Kurt, that's a horrible thing to say!" Blaine exclaimed, as he glanced at the caller id and answered. "Hey Mills! How's my favorite cousin-in-law? What's shaking?"

"Hi Millie!" Kurt shouted from his side of the bed. It was unusual for his cousin to call so late at night, but he was glad to hear from her.

"Hey Blaine! I'm great. I was wondering if I could talk to both you and Kurt. Can you put your phone on speaker?"

Blaine pushed a button and said, "There you are! We can both hear you now," Blaine said.

"Hi Kurtie!" Millie said, using her childhood name for her older cousin.

"Hi Sweets" Kurt responded, "What's up?"

"Well," Millie began, "I was just got off the phone with Auntie Carol and Uncle Burt and they told me that you were going to start the process of adoption and that Rachel tried to talk you guys into using a surrogate. I don't know much about how it all works and this might be too forward, but hear me out, okay guys?"

"We're with you Mills," Blaine said. "Continue."

"Okay, so here's what I was thinking. I'm 23 years old. I have a year left at NYU, but there is no possible way I can swing tuition for my senior year. You two want a baby; I have a womb for rent, if you will. I totally understand if this is too awkward or weird or whatever and I'm so sorry if I've offended you…" Millie rambled until Kurt cut her off.

"Millie?" he asked quietly. "You'd do that? Be a surrogate? For us?"

"Kurtie, you know you are one of my favorite people on the planet. That Blaine guy you have hanging around is okay too, especially when he keeps that wild mop of hair under control…"

"Hey, leave my hair out of this!" Blaine shouted with a laugh. "Seriously, Millie, you'd do this?"

"Well, yeah!" Millie said. "I think it's a win/win/win situation: you guys get your baby, I get my tuition paid for a year and get to finish at NYU, and we get a new Hummel for the family. The next generation! Besides, if we play our cards right, the baby could have genetics from both of you…think about it."

Both men sad silently on their bed, looking from the phone in Blaine's hand, to each other, and back to the phone.

"Millie, you are a doll and we appreciate the offer, but Blaine and I will need to talk about this. Like talk a lot. Do you mind if we take a week or so and then meet with you over dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Sure! No problem guys. Really, I'm sorry if what I've offered is out of line. I just thought…"

"No!" Blaine and Kurt shouted at the same time. "This is a very generous offer and we're both sort of awestruck at your willingness to help us," Blaine continued. "And why didn't you tell us you needed help with tuition? We'd help you regardless!"

"Awe, thanks. You guys are the best! I'll let you go. Good night to you, my favorite cousins. Love you both!" Millie said.

"Love you too!" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. "Sleep well Millie," Kurt said before hanging up the phone. Looking at each other, Kurt and Blaine were not sure what to think.

"I…I…don't…I…don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight," Blaine said.

"Me either. Let's sort this out," Kurt said, leaning against the pillows on their bed and pulling Blaine in close. "So, where do we begin?"

At 3:35am Blaine and Kurt shook hands and kissed and laughed to seal the deal. After holding Millie's offer up and looking at it from all possible angles, they decided they'd ask Millie to carry their child, provided they were sure she would handle the process well, especially the giving the baby up part. Since Millie was a Hummel and genetically connected to Kurt, Blaine would be the biological father of their baby. They agreed that, while expensive, artificial insemination would probably be the least awkward way to conceive. "I'm still going to have to see Mills at family functions, you know, and if we did this the traditional way, things could be a little uncomfortable when we gather for holidays."

"Good point," Kurt said. "Besides, you are mine, and I'm not sharing," he said with a laugh.

They decided to arrange dinner with Millie for Thursday night. They still had some questions for her before they were ready to move forward.

~oOo~

"Look, I'm not in a place to be a mother right now. While no one can be 100% sure about anything, I'm 99.999% sure that I'm ready to carry a child for you and give it to you moments after delivery. Like I said earlier, we all win and I feel like this is the biggest gift I could ever give you. You two are like a shining example of what love and acceptance should be. People need to see two men raising a child. Think of this as my contribution to and sponsorship of a statement-making social demonstration," Millie laughed.

"Millie, we are just worried about you. It's easy to say, 'Yeah, I'll give the baby up, no problem' right now, but it might not be that easy after carrying him or her for nine months, you know?" Blaine said.

"I've been thinking about that and I read an article by a woman who has been a surrogate three times. She suggested that a surrogate not think of herself as a mother, but rather as a vessel. That sounds kind of harsh, but the distinction is important, don't you think? It's sort of like owning a plant nursery: the grower nurtures plants from seedlings, but has no intention of keeping them. Does that make sense?" Millie asked.

"In some weird way, yes it does," Kurt said, reaching across the table and covering his cousin's hand with his and giving it a squeeze.

"And while I don't picture myself as plant farmer, I thought I'd picture myself as more of an aunt. I know that technically, I'd be a second cousin, but 'Auntie Millie' seems more appropriate. As far as your child would be concerned, that's all I'd be unless you saw fit to explain more, and I'm fine with that too," Millie said.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and both gave an almost invisible head nod. Millie answered the questions in the ways they'd hoped she would. And while there was no way to predict that nothing in this process would go wrong, both men felt that all three of them were pointed in the right direction.

~oOo~

"Millie, please make sure you always have your cell phone with you from here on out. I'm in rehearsals all next week, and I need as much warning as possible if you go into labor," Kurt said as Millie gathered her things to head back to her apartment.

"No worries, Daddy 1 and Daddy 2. My entire life is on my phone, so I always have it with me." Millie said. "Besides, Dr. Bateson says that first babies are often a little late, so HE or SHE may not even make an appearance until the week after!"

"Millie, you've been so good about not letting us know about the baby's gender. Thanks for understanding that we really want to be surprised," Blaine said.

"It's been really hard to not tell you two. When I decided to find out, I thought it would be easy. Ha! Big mistake. In fact, I slipped up last week when we met for lunch and I used only one pronoun instead of HE or SHE. Neither of you caught it," Millie said through a grin.

Both men laughed and walked Millie out to her car. "Call us if you need anything," Kurt said as she backed the car out of the driveway. "Love you," Kurt called as the car pulled away.

When Millie's car was out of sight, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder and they both turned to walk up the sidewalk and into their home. "Are you scared?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's temple.

"Shitless," Kurt answered with honesty and a respectful dose of fear.

"Me too, baby, me too," Blaine sighed, "but with the two of us, how can we go wrong?"

~oOo~

Exactly eight days from their last visit with Millie, Kurt was in a morning cast meeting at a studio downtown. A few rough spots in the performance had to be reworked and before calling for a full rehearsal, the director wanted the cast to read at the table and make some minor changes. Just after addressing the last item on the director's list, the ring tone for "Havin' My Baby" went off. The entire room went silent, as they all knew what this meant. Kurt kept talking about a slight change he wanted to make in how his character delivered a line and at the same time, he absent mindedly grabbed at his back pocket for his phone.

"Kurt!" Jill, the production's costumer screamed, "That's Millie's ring tone! That's the 'I'm-going-into-labor-so-get-your-ass-to-the-hospital' call!"

Kurt yanked his phone from his pocket, looked at the screen and pushed the button to answer. "Millie!" he yelled into the speaker.

"Not Millie, it's me," Blaine said. "I'm with Millie and we're on the way to the hospital. I suggest you forget your car, grab a taxi and get here now, if you want to meet your child when HE or SHE enters the world."

"On way my…I mean on my way!" Kurt shouted. Kelly, the director's assistant, overhead Blaine's voice on the phone and called for a cab immediately. "I've got to…leave…go to the…" Kurt stammered as he gathered his possessions and shoved them in his messenger bag. Those near Kurt at the table helped him pack up, patted him on the back, and wished him and Blaine and Millie well.

"Cab's here," Kelly called from her post at the window.

"Bye everyone! I'm going to be a dad today!" Kurt yelled as he exited the room.

A volley of voices laughed and called out "Good lucks" and "Call us as soon as you cans" to the leading man from the show. It was smiles all around the table after Kurt's departure. "Kelly, put a call into Kurt's understudy," the director said. "Tell Lawrence to expect to perform in at least the next six shows."

"Already on it!" Kelly said, phone in hand.

~oOo~

Six hours, countless breathing exercises, and only one dicey moment when Millie grabbed a defenseless Blaine by the collar, pulled him directly into her face and hissed, "YOU DID THIS TO ME," August James Hummel-Anderson entered the world with the lungs of a Broadway star. He weighed seven pounds, four ounces and was 20 inches long. There was no doubt that he was Blaine's son, with a shock of curly brown hair, ("Sorry buddy," Kurt heard Blaine whisper to their son as he stroked the wispy curls) and a Hummel with the amazingly clear blue eyes of Millie (and Kurt!). August was swaddled in a light green blanket, snoozing contentedly. The men could not take their eyes off of him.

"He's amazing!" Blaine whispered. He turned his head to face Kurt when he heard the unmistakable sound of a sniffle. Kurt's tears ran down his face, uncontrolled and unashamed. August was beautiful and perfect, and theirs. A car seat waited in the corner of the room. Millie slept, quietly working her way through recovery. She'd spend an additional day in the hospital, but insisted Kurt and Blaine take August home that evening, once all of the paperwork had been signed.

Kurt left his husband and son and moved toward Millie when he saw her stir. "Hey," he called softly, "how are you doing?"

"I'm a little sore…scratch that, a lot sore, but I think that's pretty normal. I'm wicked tired too," she said as she yawned.

"Are you sure you don't mind us heading for home tonight?" Kurt asked.

"No! Not at all. It might be…better, you know?" Millie said

"Hey, you look a little upset…" Kurt began before Millie cut him off.

"Just a little emotion I didn't expect. Take August home and get him settled. I probably won't be around for a while, if you don't mind. I think I'll need to get myself back in the groove once I check out of here. My mom is going to drive into the city, break me out of this joint, and help me get settled into my apartment, so no worries there. No worries anywhere, okay? I do want to start being Auntie Millie as soon as I'm ready, if that's alright with you."

Kurt leaned over and kissed his cousin's forehead and whispered, "I love you Millie. You are the most amazing person I know. Thank you. A million times thank you."

Millie wiped one solitary tear from her check and called out, "Hey, uh, Blaine, sorry about that little grab-you-by-the-shirt-collar incident. I didn't mean to bite your head off."

"Forget about it Mills. I'm sure it was the heat of the moment," Blaine said, his eyes never leaving his son. "You did give the nurses and Doctor Bateson something to talk about though. And here they thought they had the three of us all figured out! Ha! Always keep them guessing, that's my policy!"

Laughter filled the air in a New York City hospital room on the labor and delivery floor. One August James Hummel-Anderson fluttered his eyelashes and tried to focus on the two faces that would be his world. Kurt swore he saw his son grin; Blaine said he read somewhere that a smile in a newborn was a sure sign of gas.

"Again with the ruining the moment! What is with you Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Come along, little family," Blaine said, carefully lifting August into his car seat. "It's time to go home."


	3. Our New Normal

"Whaaa?" Burt Hummel sat straight up in bed as the phone one the nightstand rang. Once awake, the panic that middle-of-the-night calls bring made him catch his breath. He grabbed the receiver and quickly said, "Hello?"

"Dad? It's me, Kurt. Sorry to call at such an awful time, but I need to talk to Mom," Kurt said from the other end of the line.

Burt noticed that his son sounded tired and stressed and asked, "Is everything alright Kurt? Is AJ okay?" Burt had christened his only grandson AJ on the day the two first met. If he closed his eyes, Burt could still see that little Hummel face looking straight at his, while simultaneously wrapping his plump little baby finger around the elder Hummel's heart. "August sounds like a name for a grown man. I'm calling him AJ," Burt announced. Kurt began to protest because August was his son's name. If they wanted his name to be AJ, he reasoned, they would have named him AJ. This did nothing to change Burt's mind and August officially became AJ to his grandpa.

"Well, we can't seem to get him to stop crying. I need mom advice, so can I talk to Mom please?" Kurt asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Burt said. "Carol? Sweetie, Kurt is on the phone and he needs to talk to you."

Carol sat up with a start. "Is everything okay?" she asked, as she took the receiver from Burt. "Kurt, honey, what's going on?"

"Hi Mom. I'm sorry to bother you in the middle of the night, but we can't get August to stop crying!' Kurt said. Carol listened and smiled to herself. She still felt her heart burst with love when her step-son called her Mom.

"Is his tummy hard? Have you tried burping him?" Carol asked

"He burped three times after his last bottle an hour ago. I think burping is going to be this boy's party trick! I'm sure people three counties away heard him. His tummy is not hard. We just can't console him. Blaine is downstairs walking the floor and singing to him, but even that's not working. He sent me up here to sleep, but I can't. Any advice?"

"He might be colicky. Google "colic" and if the symptoms fit, Google "the football hold." Someone has to have posted a video on the way to hold a colicky baby. Give that a try and see if it helps. If you can get into the pediatrician tomorrow, ask her prescribe some drops from his tummy. Lots of babies go through this. The good news is that it doesn't last forever, but that doesn't help when you are running low on sleep, right?" Carole asked.

Kurt let out a low whistle. "You've got that right!" Kurt and Blaine entered into parenthood like most new parents, with an understanding that their lives were never going to be the same. And like most new parents, they had no clue what they were _really _in for. Simply put, there was nothing anyone could have told them to totally prepare for their new lives as Daddies.

"Mom, August is amazing and we both love him more than we thought was possible, but this whole getting used to a new way of life is exhausting. I feel guilty for being so out of it! I can't imagine being a new mother and doing all of this AND trying to recover from giving birth. And what about those people who have twins or triplets? My God, how do they do it?" Kurt asked.

Carol laughed and said, "We all do what we need to do. I always thought it was a good thing Finn was such a cute and happy baby because taking care of him was a ton of work, like with any baby. Kurt, don't beat yourself up over this. You and Blaine are learning as you go along and August has only been with you for a few weeks. You've had a huge transition in your life. Give yourselves some time to adjust."

"I'll try Mom, but does the tired ever go away?" Kurt asked.

"Your 'new normal' will set it soon. Before you know it, you won't be able to remember life without that cute little baby. Trust me on this," Carol said.

"Okay. Thank you. I love you. I'm off to do a Google search," Kurt said. "Bye Mom."

"Bye Kurt. Love you too. Give hugs and kisses to August and Blaine for me. Try to get some sleep."

Carol hung up the phone and returned her head to her pillow. "Everything okay?" Burt asked.

"Just regular new baby/new parent stuff, nothing to worry about," Carol replied. "Burt, how'd we get so lucky?" Carol asked.

"We must have done something right, sweetheart," Burt said, wrapping his arm around Carol and drifting back to sleep.

"I just wish we lived closer," Carol mumbled before returning to sleep.

~oOo~

Kurt made his way downstairs with his laptop in hand. "Put on your pads and helmet Blaine, because it looks like the football hold is going to be the answer to our prayers," Kurt said.

"Huh? Wait, I thought I sent you to bed. You are going to need the rest to function tomorrow while I'm in the city," Blaine said.

"Yeah, well you're going to need the rest to function in the city while I'm here at home, so there. Now look at this," Kurt said, turning the screen towards Blaine. "I just talked to Mom and she said that we should Google the symptoms of colic. August's behaviors fit symptoms exactly. Which brings us to Exhibit A: the football hold. Check this out," Kurt said, beginning the video. The woman on the screen positioned a very cranky baby, tummy down, over her forearm, while cradling the baby's head in her hand. Holding the baby to her with her other hand, she gently bounced the baby and walked. Almost immediately, the baby stopped fussing. "Magic, huh?"

"That woman must be a child whisperer. Or a witch," a very tired Blaine said. "I'm skeptical."

"Well, we'll never know unless we try. Let's give it a go," Kurt said. He helped turn August so he was positioned like the baby in the video. Blaine began to gently bounce him up and down. The crying stopped almost immediately! "Yesss!" Kurt said, with a fist in the air. Fifteen minutes later, tiny baby snores care from the cute face cradled in his daddy's hand. Blaine kept bouncing August as he made his way up the stairs and into the nursery. Blaine carefully positioned the baby in his crib, where he continued to sleep.

"Quick! Go to sleep!" Kurt joked as Blaine joined him in bed. "Sleep while you still can!" The baby monitor on the night stand picked up August's tiny sleeping breaths, and both men sighed with relief.

"Okay, can I be honest?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," Kurt said.

"This baby stuff is exhausting! And tomorrow I have to go back to work. And what's going to happen when you start performances again in two weeks? How in the world is this all going to happen? My God, I think we are in over our heads!"

"Whoa, hang on there cowboy," Kurt said soothingly. "We've just gone through a huge transition. We are learning as we go, so we need to cut ourselves some slack. Pretty soon we won't be able to remember a time without AJ."

"Kurt?'

"Yes, love?"

"Was that the speech Carol gave you on the phone tonight?"

"Is it that obvious?

"Yep. And Kurt? 

"Yes Blaine?"

"You just called August 'AJ'."

"DID NOT!"

"You so did!" Blaine laughed.

"Dammit. I swore to myself I'd never cave to a nickname," Kurt said with mock disgust. "Alright, enough talk. Kiss me good night and let's get some sleep before out little alarm clock starts to cry.

"I'm all over that. Love you Kurt."

"Love you too Blaine. Good night."

~oOo~

Two hours later, cute little baby noises turned into cute little baby cries that came through the baby monitor. Kurt reached over and turned down the volume so as to not awaken Blaine. He silently slipped from bed and padded down the hall to tend to his son, already feeling more rested, confident, and sure in his abilities as a parent.

"Hey, little man, Daddy's here. Let's get you changed and fed. That's my boy! AJ, have I told you today that I love you? What? Only 4,000 times? Well, I love you! That's 4001! Yes it is!" Kurt cooed to his son.

Little did Kurt know, Blaine rolled over and turned up the volume of the baby monitor after Kurt left their room. He smiled to himself when Kurt called the baby AJ, and fell in love with Kurt all over again when Kurt told AJ that he loved him for the 4001st time. Blaine went back to sleep a very happy man.

~oOo~

"Kurt," Blaine said quietly. He shook his husband's shoulder gently and said, "Kurt, hey, I'm leaving for my meeting with Nancy."

Kurt opened his eyes and sat up quickly. "The baby!" he said, starting to untangle himself from the sheets and get his feet to the floor.

Blaine laughed softly. "He woke up an hour ago. I changed him, fed him, burped him, and he fell asleep on my shoulder. He in is crib right now, sawing logs. I just wanted to let you know that I'm headed for the city. Want me to bring dinner home with me?"

"Mmmm," Kurt replied, trying to get his bearings, "that would be great. Do you know what time you'll be home?"

"My guess is around six. I've got three meetings and if I catch the 4:30 train and stop to get dinner, I should make it easily. Do you have everything you need for the day? Are you nervous?"

"Nervous, yes. This is one of those times when I wish Dad and Mom were close by. But we'll be fine, don't worry. Concentrate on that next great American novel you are about to publish! Have a great day!"

"You too, baby. Call me if you need me. I've got "new dad rights" to take phone calls at any time, you know," Blaine said with a wink. He kissed Kurt's forehead, grabbed his bag, his keys, and his jacket and left for the train station.

~oOo~

At 6:10 that night, Blaine's keys scraped the lock as he let himself into the Hummel-Anderson house. He dropped his bag, started to carry the take out dinner to the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks. The living room was a complete disaster. Two baskets of laundry took over one couch. Five empty baby bottles were perched on a side table. Baby toys, books, blankets, and a stack of clean diapers took up residence on the floor. The bassinette and baby swing were now near the coffee table instead of in the nursery where they'd been when Blaine left for work that morning. And in the middle of it all, Blaine found Kurt reclined and sleeping on the other couch, with AJ sleeping soundly on his chest. One of AJ's baby blankets covered both of them. Two more angelic faces had never been painted by the Old Masters. Blaine knelt down and ran his hand across Kurt's bangs. Kurt startled slightly, looked directly to AJ, and then to Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt said quietly. "What time is it?

"Around 6:15. Little tired?" Blaine asked, grinning.

"You have no idea," Kurt replied. "Will you take August and try to get him to his crib without waking him? He'll probably sleep for another thirty minutes." Blaine lifted his son and Kurt sat up. "Holy hell. Look at this room!" Kurt said in a hissing whisper. When Blaine returned from the nursery with a "V for victory" sign, Kurt was already straightening the living room, and folding laundry. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and pulled him close for a hug.

"How was the day?" he asked.

"Well, it was…fine, I guess. I mean, we're both still alive, if not a little worn out by our efforts. The house is a mess. Did you know you can't get a stinking thing done when you have a baby at home? So then you think, 'When he goes down for a nap, I'll get a million things done.' Except, when he goes down for a nap, you're so damn tired that you nap too! My God! It's like this giant ball of crazy! But then there's his cute little face and I find that all I want to do is hold him and talk to him and sing to him. And before you know it, the day is half done!" Kurt let out a loud breath as he finished talking.

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's forehead. "You think this is funny Blaine? You'll see when I head back to performances in two weeks and YOU are the one staying home all day. Just you wait, Henry Higgins, just you wait," Kurt said, quoting his favorite musical.

"Kurt, really, how difficult…" Blaine started.

"Blaine, just don't. You'll get your turn going this alone, trust me," Kurt said with a grin.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Hey, we have thirty minutes, you say? Well, I say we need some Daddy time. Shall we?" Blaine asked, waving his hand towards the stairs.

"Hmmm. Daddy time. I think I've almost forgotten what that is. Care to remind me?" Kurt asked.

"It will be my pleasure," Blaine said with a grin.

~oOo~

Two weeks later, Kurt let himself into the house at 11pm after the Saturday evening performance. He, too, made his way to the living room, to find a mess of epic proportions. Blaine slept in the overstuffed chair, with AJ snoozing on his shoulder.

Kurt smiled and shook Blaine's shoulder gently. Blaine woke up, looked at Kurt sheepishly, and whispered, "Hi! For the record, let it be known that Kurt Hummel-Anderson was completely and totally right in his assertion that one cannot accomplish, as he put it, "a stinking thing" when a baby is present. I, Blaine Hummel-Anderson, stand corrected."

"This is one of those times when I could say, 'Told you!' and feel very justified in doing so, but I think I'll refrain, being gracious and all," Kurt said with a grin. "Here, give me that little pumpkin and I'll put him down in the nursery." Kurt lifted his son and began walking towards the stairs.

"Kurt, I'm not even kidding. I was sure I'd be able to write while AJ slept today and I was so tired, I fell asleep at the keyboard! I never thought…"

"I know, baby, I know," Kurt said to Blaine as he climbed the stairs. "Been there, done that, have fourteen designer t-shirts with spit-up stains to prove it. Come on. It's bedtime for all of us."


	4. One Amazing Year Later

**I just figured out that I can put a message at the beginning of the chapters so…uh…hi. I'm GirlFromTheWest, closeted writer and rabid fan of Glee (which, by the way, I do not own) and person who thinks this who Blaine+Kurt thing better work out because I'm way too invested in their relationship. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for the kind reviews. Read on!**

~oOo~

Blaine came in from puttering around in the garden to find Kurt on the kitchen phone and AJ in his high chair, on the verge of fussing. Kurt waved frantically at Blaine and pointed to their son in a silent request to pick him up.

"The ballroom, yes, on Saturday, September 15th. It is? Perfect. Yes, yes, Hummel-Anderson. Yes. Thank you for your help. Good bye."

"Hey baby, what was that all about?" Blaine asked.

"Hi! That, my dear Blaine, was the booking office for the hotel down the street from the theater. I've reserved the grand ballroom for August's first birthday party. Isn't that fantastic?" Kurt said, overjoyed with the prospect of throwing his son the most amazing first birthday party to hit New York.

"A ballroom Kurt? Are you sure we're going to need a venue that big? That seems like an awful lot of…"

"Well, I have an 'awful lot' planned for this party, Blaine," Kurt responded, a bit of annoyance creeping into his voice.

Blaine sensed that this conversation could go south quickly, so he carefully worded his next question, hoping Kurt would not take offense and go off the deep end. "Tell me what you have planned sweetie."

"Well," Kurt said, clasping his hands and leaving behind is defenses, "I've booked three clowns who are also magicians. I'm on a waiting list for that guy who brings ponies and sheep to kids' birthday parties. There's an artist I've hired to do face painting, and we're set to go with a make-your-own sundae bar. I'm having a tough time deciding on the cake flavors. There are three tiers, so we could do three different flavors or we could do cupcakes. Cupcakes are cute for a kid party, don't you think? I have to order the invitations from the printers on Monday and the goody bags are being assembled by that new gift store in the village. It's going to be a magical party that AJ will never forget," Kurt said with a sigh.

"Kurt, he's going to forget it," Blaine said softly.

"What? Are you trying to…" Kurt sputtered.

"Kurt, what do you remember of your first birthday party?" Blaine asked.

"Well, there was a cake with a single candle, and I wore a Cookie Monster shirt and there were red balloons," Kurt replied.

"Don't forget that your mom wore that green and yellow striped shirt and your dad had on an Ohio State baseball cap," Blaine added.

"Wait, how did you…" Kurt asked.

"Baby, you remember those things because of that picture hanging in the hall at home in Ohio. You don't have any real memory of the party because no one remembers their first birthday party," Blaine said gently.

"Well it doesn't matter," Kurt said, obviously hurt, "August is going to have a birthday party fit for a prince. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make." Kurt turned and went into his office at the end of the hall. Carrying August, Blaine followed his husband and began a conversation that was sure to cause a fight.

"Kurt, honey, remember when we made that pact that we'd always watch out for each other, especially in those times when we start spinning out of control? Like you are supposed to point out those times when I get so wound up in my writing that I lose track of time and forget to sleep or eat or shower for days. And I'm supposed to point out when you are taking things, like planning parties, a little too far? Remember when we vowed that at least one of us had to be sane at all times?" Blaine asked carefully.

"What are you trying to say, Blaine," Kurt said, with a little more venom in his voice than he'd meant, "that I'm overdoing this? That my trying to make our son's first birthday something special is a bad thing?"

"Nooo, I'm not criticizing your intent or your ideas. I am questioning the purpose for going all out and renting a ballroom and performers and a cake that would rival those found at weddings," Blaine said. "Couldn't we have a party that is a little less complicated, like right here at home? September still has good weather. We could throw together a barbeque, have cake and ice cream, that sort of thing."

"_Throw_ together a party? Did you say _throw_ together? This is so typical of you Blaine. What, do you think parties plan themselves? Do the party planning fairies just show up and wave their magic wands?" Kurt asked, the pitch of his voice reaching high into the rafters.

Blaine paused and cocked his head to the side, contemplating the possible outcomes of making a joke about parties planned by fairies; wisely, he decided to refrain, in favor of keeping certain parts of his anatomy.

"Of course not Kurt. It just seems…" Kurt got up from his desk and moved past Blaine "…here we go," Blaine whispered as his husband stomped down the hall and up the stairs. If Blaine questioned whether or not Kurt was angry, the reverberating slam of their bedroom door provided an answer. Blaine knew that in these situations, it was best to let Kurt cool off. They'd be able to have a more rational conversation later. Blaine wandered into the kitchen to make lunch for himself and his son. Kurt would be down in a little while; Blaine was sure of it.

~oOo~

Two hours later, AJ and Blaine played with stuffed animals on the living room floor. AJ gave off his "I-ready-for-my-nap" signal: his chunky hands rubbing his eyes. Blaine lifted him from the floor, walked him to the nursery and laid him down for a nap. With a back rub and a lullaby, AJ was asleep in no time. Blaine sighed and knew he had to face Kurt. He did not kid himself into thinking they'd have an easy conversation.

Blaine found Kurt asleep on their bed, curled up in a little ball under the covers. Blaine lie down and put an arm around him. Kurt stirred, looked at Blaine, and remembered that their last words had been an argument.

"Hey, can we talk about this?" Blaine asked

"What's there to talk about? You think I'm crazy and I think you don't know what you are talking about when it comes to planning events. End of story," Kurt said, turning away from Blaine.

"Event. You said it right there, Kurt. You are equating AJ's birthday party with an event. He's going to be one year old. One year olds don't need events, they just need their families and friends, the people who are and will always be important parts of their lives," Blaine reasoned.

"Well you try telling the hundreds of people down at the theater, from the director to the ushers, who want to see pictures and ask daily about how August is growing and what he's doing and how many teeth he has, that they are not invited to his first birthday. And then there are the neighbors and our family and friends from Ohio. And don't forget the people from the community theater group, the board for the library, and the other three committees I sit on. People expect to be invited Blaine and I don't feel like I can disappoint them," Kurt said, sounding a bit more rational.

Blaine understood Kurt's dilemma instantly. Kurt Hummel-Anderson was everyone's best friend. He worked really hard to make everyone he met feel important and at ease. Kurt once said that his desire for everyone to feel accepted stemmed from those horrible days in high school, when Kurt always felt like he was on the outside looking in.

Blaine remembered the time he drove into the city to pick Kurt up from the theater before driving north for a weekend away. Blaine asked a woman in the lobby if she knew where Kurt was. When she recognized Blaine from the picture in Kurt's dressing room, her face lit up. In broken English, she went on and on about how wonderful Kurt was, and how he was the most talented actor in the production. "Mr. Kurt" was clearly adored. Later, when Blaine asked about the woman, Kurt said, "Oh, that must have been Sylvia. She just moved here from Columbia and she's working on the housekeeping staff. She's very sweet and always leaves me the cutest notes on my dressing room mirror, like 'Broken a leg' before I go on. Sometimes we sit and have coffee when her shift ends and I'm here early."

"God, I love you," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Great. You go from 'I've married a wacko' to being head-over-heels in thirty seconds flat? What's the matter with you Blaine?" Kurt asked, his face inches from Blaine's.

"I just realized why this is all so important to you. I get it, but can we look at this from the perspective of our son's well-being?" Blaine asked. "We talked a lot about what we want for AJ: a loving family, acceptance, support, and all kinds of amazing experiences. I think this is what most parents want for their kids," Blaine said.

"I agree," Kurt replied.

"But here's the deal. We are going to have to be really careful because we are not an ordinary family and I don't mean that in the 'AJ has two daddies' kind of way. You are working your way up to an amazing career on Broadway. People are starting to recognize you on the street, and while we haven't reached free-for-all-frenzy stages yet, it's coming," Blaine said. "I'm willing to make bets on that. I'll have a little more anonymity in my life because unless someone studies my ugly mug on the dust jackets of my books, people in the world will basically have no clue who I am," he continued.

"I don't think your mug is ugly," Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine softly.

"The point is," Blaine continued, "that if we start over-doing things in AJ's life, he's might turn into one of those entitled children who grows up with no grip on reality. Have you seen that 'My Sweet Sixteen' show on MTV? My God, I don't think we want to create that kind of a monster. I think we can both agree that we want AJ to have more of a childhood like the ones we both had, not like the kid of some Hollywood family."

Kurt was quiet for a few seconds and said, "I see your point. How'd you get so smart Blaine Hummel-Anderson?"

"I hung out with you and learned from the best," Blaine replied, grinning at Kurt.

" Okay. I'm totally sorry that I went overboard. I just get so excited about these kinds of things. Thanks for stepping in when I was headed for fifteen kinds of crazy," Kurt said.

"Hey, it's all part of our pact, you know. One of us must remain sane at all times and all that jazz," said Blaine. "You know, if this whole Broadway star gig doesn't work out, you'd make a kick-ass event planner!"

"I could totally see that," Kurt said. "Let's scale this party down and make it special, but on a more personal level. Care to help me plan?"

"Love to," Blaine said.

~oOo~

September 15 was a perfect early fall day. The sky was clear and the sun shone brightly. The air was a touch cooler than the warmer days of late summer. AJ Hummel-Anderson awoke to his daddies singing "Happy Birthday" to him. He opened his eyes, smiled, clapped his hands together and said, 'Dadadadada.'

Kurt lifted his son from the crib and said, "Awe, look at how happy he is, and so early in the morning! Clearly not your child, Blaine."

"I'm not even going to argue that one," Blaine said.

After breakfast and bath time, the family set about to prepare for AJ's party, which would be held later that afternoon in their backyard. Invited were Grandma and Grandpa Hummel, Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel and their daughter who had been born six months after AJ, Aunt Millie, neighbors, friends from the theater, and Blaine's agent and editor. Patsy, a neighbor from down the block, volunteered to help Kurt with the food prep while Blaine drove to the airport to pick up a whole carload of Hummels and Hudsons. Patsy's twelve year old son came along to keep AJ entertained while she and Kurt filled platters, set out dishes, and moved the cake from the refrigerator to the table in the back yard.

An hour later, the front door burst open and Kurt heard his father's voice boom, "Where is he? Where's my little AJ?" Upon hearing his name, AJ turned his head and spied Burt. A wide grin overtook the boy's face. His up stretched arms and 'Up up up' request was immediately met by his grandpa. Both were in heaven.

Guests began to arrive and the party was soon in full swing. Rachel cornered the producer of Kurt's play, providing him with the unabridged version of her life in musical theater. Kurt sent Blaine in to rescue the man, who seemed a bit shell shocked. Kurt and Blaine enjoyed introducing their two worlds to each other. Family and friends mingled together, participating in lively conversations and telling stories about the men and AJ. At 4pm, Kurt called everyone to the back patio, where a table held the cake decorated with clowns and balloons and the name of the birthday boy. AJ sat in his high chair, banging his hands on the tray happily. Blaine pulled out his guitar and thanked everyone for coming and showing their love for AJ. He explained that he had a song he wished to sing a song not only to commemorate his son's birthday, but the amazing year his family experienced. The crowd quieted and Blaine began to pick the chords on his guitar and sing.

_People smile and tell me I'm the lucky one  
And we've just begun, I think I'm gonna have a son  
He will be like you and me, as free as a dove  
Conceived in love, the sun is gonna shine above_

And even though we ain't got money  
I'm so in love with you honey  
Everything will bring a chain of love  
And in the mornin' when I rise  
Bring a tear of joy to my eyes  
And tell me everything's gonna be all right

_Pisces, Virgo rising is a very good sign, strong and kind,  
And a little boy is mine.  
Now I see a family where there once was none, now we've just begun,  
Yeah, we're gonna fly to the sun._

_And even though we ain't got money  
I'm so in love with you honey  
Everything will bring a chain of love  
And in the mornin' when I rise  
Bring a tear of joy to my eyes  
And tell me everything's gonna be all right  
_

_Love a guy who holds the world in a paper cup  
Drink it up, love him and he'll bring you luck  
And if you find he helps your mind, better take him home  
Don't you live alone, try to earn what lovers own_

_And even though we ain't got money  
I'm so in love with you honey  
Everything bring a chain of love  
And in the mornin' when I rise  
Bring a tear of joy to my eyes  
And tell me everything's gonna be all right_

Not a dry eye remained in the place.

~oOo~

Late that night, when the various Hummels and Hudsons had been hugged and kissed and tucked in for the night, Blaine and Kurt finished the last of the dishes in the kitchen. The light was low and soft music played on the stereo.

"Best party ever!" Kurt said, wiping a serving dish and putting it away in the cupboard. "I'm so glad we scaled back and stayed home. Is this the part when I'm supposed to say 'You were right and I was wrong'?"

"It was a terrific party! I think everyone had a great time. It feels so good to be surrounded by the people who love and support us. We are lucky. And no, you don't have to tell me I was right!" Blaine said with a grin.

"Well, how about if instead I tell you that you are the most wonderful man on this planet and I'm not sure how it is possible to love you as much as I do," Kurt said, hugging Blaine in the middle of the kitchen. "Really, Blaine, that song you sang tonight could not have been more perfect. I'm glad Mom had her wits about her to record it. We'll play it every year on AJ's birthday."

"That's a great idea Kurt. I just needed to express how precious this year has been. Each day just gets better and better and I'm so thankful for you and AJ," Blaine said, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

"Hey, get a room, why don't you?" Finn said as he entered the kitchen in his pajamas. "Got any cereal or left over birthday cake? I'm starving."

"We do have a room, Finn, and it's right here in OUR house," Kurt replied, returning to his brotherly bantering style. "See, when you are a grown up and you have your own house, you can make out in any room you want!"

"Wait," Finn asked, "have you two done it…"

"Not sharing that Finn," Kurt said as Blaine stifled a laugh. "Cereal is in the cupboard over the stove. Cake is in the refrigerator. Eat to your heart's content. So glad to see that some things never change."

"Thanks guys. Thanks for having us over too. It's been really nice to be all together again, you know? We really miss you guys," Finn said.

"We miss you all too, Finn," Kurt said sincerely. "We're glad you all are here for the whole week. We have so many fun things to do! Blaine, ready to head to bed?"

"I'm right behind you, baby. I'm exhausted," Blaine said. "Good night Finn."

"Good night Blaine, night Kurt. Hey, if I get hungry in the night…"

"Eat whatever you can find Finn," Kurt said. "Honestly it's never stopped you before."

"Thanks, bro. I owe you one. Love you!" Finn said.

"I'll add it to your tab. Night Finn. Love you too," Kurt said as he and Blaine went to check on AJ and then on to bed.

~oOo~

**There you have it! Tune in next week (well, probably before next week) at the same Bat-time on the same Bat-channel. Until then…  
**

**PS The song is **_**Danny's Song**_** by Kenny Loggins. Perfect for the occasion, no?**


	5. Anni the Nanny

**Hello, dear readers of **_**Daddies**_**! Welcome to the next installment of life with Klainegust (Kurt+Blaine+August), which was a tough one to write for some reason yet to be identified. In this chapter you'll meet the new nanny for the Hummel-Anderson family. Kurt, Blaine, and AJ already love her and so do I. Again, thanks for the kind reviews. Enjoy, dear readers!**

**~oOo~**

When Kurt arrived home from his performance on Friday night, he was surprised to see Blaine still awake and waiting for him. "Hey baby, why are you still up? You didn't have to wait for me! How are you?" Kurt said.

"Hi Kurt. I'm fine. How was the show?" Blaine said, his voice strained by exhaustion.

"It went well, but I'm not convinced you are okay! What's going on?"

"We need to talk," Blaine said rubbing his fingertips across his forehead. Kurt immediately dropped his bag and sat down next to Blaine on the couch.

"What's up sweetie?" Kurt asked.

"Well, here's the deal. I'm finding it almost impossible to work at home. With you working more now, I can't seem to get enough writing in and take care of AJ at the same time. I was sure we could make this work, but in order to write, I need some big chunks of uninterrupted time. An hour or two here or there isn't allowing me to do the work I need to do. I feel really guilty about this! AJ is going to be small for such a short time, but I have this book contract. Maybe after the book is done I'll be able to take a little time off, but that doesn't help the immediate situation," Blaine said.

"First of all, no feeling guilty. AJ is totally lucky to have you at home. I'm sorry that things are so out of balance. You are under the gun right now, so how about if I take some time off and stay home with our boy? I might be kind of…"

"Kurt, no. At this stage in your career you simply cannot drop out! It is crucial to keep working and making a name for yourself. I'm sorry to complain; I'm just so damn tired all the time. I'll make better use of the nights after AJ is in bed and maybe I'll get up early in the mornings to get more done. That sounds doable!"

"Blaine, stop. First of all, you are a mess when you don't get enough sleep, so that alone will prevent me from agreeing to your plan. And, sadly, you are right about what would happen if I dropped out of sight. There has to be a way to find a compromise. I've brought this up before and I know you've been against it, but what do you think about considering a nanny?" Kurt asked.

"I don't like the idea of leaving AJ with someone else; I feel strongly about that, Kurt" Blaine said.

"Well, what if you don't leave him? What if you work here at home, in your office, and the nanny is here with AJ with strict orders to only interrupt you in emergencies? You could have lunch with him every day. Heck, you could even take a break and put him down for his nap! I think it sounds like the best of both worlds," Kurt said. Blaine sat quietly for a few moments while he considered Kurt's idea.

"I think that might be an idea worth entertaining," Blaine said. "I wouldn't really be gone, so I'd be here if AJ needed me. We'd have to find someone we really trust. I don't want to leave him with just anyone."

"Of course," Kurt said.

"I can see this working well," Blaine said. "Where does one find a nanny? Is it too much to hope that Mary Poppins is free?"

"No kidding, she'd be perfect!" Kurt said. "I'm off tomorrow, so I'll look into how one finds a nanny. I'll call Charlotte and see what she knows. Those librarian types are a wealth of knowledge," Kurt said with a laugh. "Don't forget we're to have dinner with Charlotte and Tim tomorrow. We're on for movie night and its Tim's choice, so brace yourself."

"Oh God," Blaine groaned. "When you call Charlotte, see what kind of influence she can apply? I swear, if we have to watch Arnold in one more Terminator movie, I'm going to pass out."

Kurt laughed and climbed up the stairs to check on AJ. He stopped halfway up and looked down to Blaine. "Meet me in five?" he said with that sexy grin that drove Blaine crazy. Blaine launched himself off the couch.

"Make that five seconds and you have a deal," Blaine said as he sprinted up the stairs.

~oOo~

"Okay, do we have everything for the week? I feel like we're forgetting something," Kurt said, as he pulled the grocery cart into the line shortest line in the grocery store.

"Well, since we have enough food to feed a family of eight, I'm hoping not," Blaine said, noticing AJ was about to lose it from being confined to the seat in the shopping cart for too long. Blaine picked up their son, who was delighted to be in a daddy's arms.

"These lines are crazy today." Kurt said. "What, is everyone giving parties this weekend?"

"Super Bowl, Kurt."

"What? Oh! Right. I should have known." Kurt surveyed the surrounding grocery carts. Each contained barbeque wings, cases of beer, and chips. "Snacks of champions!" he dismissed with a wave of his hand. "Oh God, you don't think Tim will pick the Super Bowl for his 'movie' choice do you?"

"I wouldn't mind, actually," Blaine said, "but for your happiness and peace of mind, I hope we won't be watching football. Besides, I can't see Charlotte putting up with that."

Blaine caught his son's eye and noticed a grin breaking out on the two-year old's face. AJ patted Blaine on the shoulders and grinned. "Dad-dy, no!" he squealed.

"Here we go!" Blaine said, turning to Kurt. "Get ready!

"Daddy!" AJ shouted, reaching for Kurt. Kurt reached out and took his son in his arms. AJ patted Kurt on the shoulders and said, "Dad-dy, no!" and then turned to Blaine, stretched out his arms and cried, "Daddy!" This was AJ's little game. While some kids played peek-a-boo or patty cake, AJ created a game where he went between his dads, laughing hysterically the entire time.

"Really needing these lines to move a little faster," Kurt said, looking at his watch. "We are to be at dinner at 5:30."

The woman in front of them turned and smiled. "If you are in a hurry, feel free to go ahead of me. I don't mind," she said.

"Oh, no, no, no! I didn't mean to…no! I mean that's very generous of you, but we can wait. Sorry," Kurt's face reddened, "just a moment of impatience."

"Hey, I understand being in a hurry. Maybe we should contact the manager about these horribly long lines. Excuse me," the woman said to the clerk, "could you call your manager?" The checker grinned and picked up a phone and made a call.

"Mr. Raulthander to lane five please, Mr. Raulthander to lane five." Kurt and Blaine grinned, knowing the very friend they were having dinner with that evening would be amused when he saw them there.

"What seems to be the problem here?" a tall and stout man said while rounding the corner of the checkout stand. "Annika!" he yelled when he saw the blonde woman. He immediately grabbed her into a bear hug and asked, "When did you get back in town?"

"Last night. I volunteered to get groceries for my mom but these gentlemen and I were commiserating on how long we are having to wait, so I thought we'd call in the big gun!" Tim Raulthander turned to see who Annika was talking about when his eyes widened and for the second time he shouted. "Kurt! Blaine! I didn't even see you there! So, you've met Annika!" All four adults looked at each other and laughed. AJ joined in, clapping his hands for good measure.

Kurt extended his hand to Annika and said, "It is certainly nice to meet you. I'm Kurt and this is my husband Blaine, and our son, AJ." Annika smiled and put her hands out to AJ, who looked at his dads, broke into a huge grin, and went right to her arms. Blaine stood there, shocked.

"He never does that. Never," Blaine said. "You must be magical!"

"Annika is a kid magnet. She grew up next door to us and she used to baby sit for us until Northwestern University kidnapped her. When Drew and Joey were little and misbehaving, all we had to say was 'If you don't shape up, Annika will never baby sit you again' and they'd stop whatever they were doing. She has superpowers!" Tim said.

"Well, why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Blaine suggested to Annika. "We heading over to Tim and Charlotte's around 5:30. It would be great to have you there!"

"Sounds fun! I'll be there!" Annika said.

~oOo~

"Okay, that was the best movie night we've had in a long time! Annika is a riot! Her stories about living in France were too funny!" Kurt exclaimed.

"She seems like a really good kid," Blaine said, "and did you see her with August? He loved her and she seemed so natural with …"

Blaine stopped talking and he looked at Kurt. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kurt asked?

"I do believe I am, Mr. Hummel-Anderson!" She'd be perfect"

"And she did say she didn't really know what to do in her life right now."

"And AJ loves her. We could set her up with a car so they could drive to the park and to the zoo. Blaine, this could be exactly what we're looking for!" Kurt said.

"I'll give her a call in the morning!" Blaine said, sounding optimistic for the first time in several days.

~oOo~

Annika agreed to meet with the Hummel-Anderson family and discuss the possibility of her employment as a nanny. Kurt and Blaine were prepared to offer her a competitive salary, healthcare, the use of a car (even when she wasn't working) and an open invitation to travel with the family if she so desired.

The doorbell rang a few minutes before 3:00pm. Kurt answered and ushered Annika into the living room. When AJ spied his new friend, he got to his feet, started running and yelling, "Anni here! Anni here!" He crashed into her knees with an "oof" sound and Annika picked him up with a laugh.

"Hey wild man," she greeted AJ, twirling him around and giving him a hug.

"Come here Anni," AJ said, after squirming to the ground. He took the girl's hand and began heading for the stairs. "You see my room!" he said. Anni obliged her young friend and Kurt and Blaine could hear August introducing Anni to his toys, his favorite blanket, and the books on the bookshelf. A few minutes later they came downstairs, hand in hand, with AJ reminding Anni to "…be careful. Steps are dangerous."

After they all settled in chairs and couches in the living room, the adults discussed the details, while AJ read a book about penguins. Every once in a while he'd interrupt the conversation to point out that penguins have feet or to announce that penguins were black and white and sometimes they are small. By the end of one hour, it was agreed that Annika would be AJ's nanny four days a week, from 8:00am until 4:00pm. She'd be in charge of morning bath, breakfast, playing, taking AJ to parks and the zoo. She'd keep him happy and occupied so that Blaine could focus on his writing.

Annika thought this sounded like a great arrangement. While she couldn't guarantee that she'd stay with AJ until he graduated from high school, she would commit to at least one year in the family's employ. After agreeing to and signing a contract and filling out the necessary tax papers and insurance documents, Annika became the Hummel-Anderson's official nanny.

Annika was prepared to start work on Monday. She hugged everyone good bye and told them she'd see them in three days. Blaine leaned against the closed door, with a satisfied look on his face. "Kurt," he said, "I really think this is going to work out well."

"Me too honey! How do you feel about eating dinner out, you know, to celebrate?"

"I think that you can find just about anything to celebrate just to let you off the hook for cooking dinner!

Kurt grinned, pretending to ignore Blaine." How about dinner at the Onion? We haven't been there in a while. Besides, Robert, that cute waiter, is dying to see pictures of August."

"I can't believe I'm taking you out to dinner under the auspices celebrating the finding your son's new nanny, when really, you just want to use baby pictures to flirt with a waiter!"

"That pretty much sums it up! I'm heading up to get ready. Leave in twenty minutes?

"Sounds great."

~oOo~

"Anni, where Daddy?" AJ asked as the two finished a round of stuffed-animals-chase-each-other-around-the-room.

"He's working, sweet cheeks. He's writing his books. Are you ready for a little snack?"

AJ pushed himself up on his feet and announced, "I go get him!" and he turned toward the hallway that lead to Blaine's office.

"Whoa, buddy, Daddy is working so let's leave him alone, okay?" Annika said, standing up and following AJ.

"Is okay. Daddy need hugs. DAAAAADDY! WHERE AAAARRE YOOOOOUUU?" AJ called as he began running down the hall. Annika caught up with him and scooped him into her arms.

"Oh no you don't!" Annika said. In trying to distract the boy, she nuzzled his belly, making raspberry noises.

"LET ME GO!" AJ yelled with the determination of a two year old on a mission. At that moment, the door to Blaine's office opened.

"Hey son, what's going on?" he asked. AJ wriggled from Annika's arms and ran towards his father.

"Daddy! I missing you!" he shouted.

"I miss you too August. How's your morning been? Are you having fun with Anni?"

"Yes Daddy. Anni's my friend!" AJ said running to her and clapping his hands.

"She sure is. Okay, Daddy's going back to work now. I'll see you at lunch!"

"Bye bye Daddy!"

"Bye bye precious one."

~oOo~

"Annika, you really don't have to make lunch for me. I can manage," Blaine said as he entered the kitchen at noon."

"Well, if you don't mind eating what Junior Birdman and I are having, it's really no big deal."

"Speaking of Junior Birdman, where is he?"

"He's on the living room couch, reading a book. He said something about needing quiet time to read his script. I'm not sure what that's all about," Anni said with a grin. "I figured he's fine as long as I can hear him."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt will love to hear that he has so much influence over our son. How'd the morning go?"

"Relatively fine. Hey, can we talk about something?"

"Of course. What's on your mind Annika?"

"First, feel free to call me Anni. Everyone does. Second, you know this morning when AJ took off looking for you and you came out of your office?"

"Yes."

"Could you not do that in the future? See, here's the deal. AJ is a smart kid. And while he misses you terribly during the day, he's already figured out that all he has to do is call your name and you'll drop everything. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm supposed to be here to free you up to write. If you are interrupted multiple times in the day, you might as well be doing this on your own. Does that make sense?"

Blaine paused and smiled. "Perfect sense Anni. It's just so hard not to, you know, respond to him. He's a pretty convincing kid. Takes after his dad that way."

"Which dad?" Anni smiled.

"The cute one who's in rehearsal as we speak," Blaine said. "I totally get what you are saying and thank you for pointing it out. I don't want to be totally off limits. If AJ would have a better time of it by seeing me for a few minutes, I'm totally fine with quick visits. But I'll do my best not to respond to his demands when I'm working. You are a smart one Miss Anni."

"Not sure about the smart part, but I know little kids! AJ knows he is loved and adored. Why wouldn't you respond to his every demand?"

"You've got that right. Sometimes I think he's got all of us figured out and he's running the show," Blaine said.

"I'm pretty sure you are correct," Annika said. She turned and called, "Hey wild man, it's time to put down your script and have some lunch!" The sound of two little feet hitting the floor and running announced the miniature star's entrance to the kitchen.

~oOo~

Annika gathered her things at 4:00 pm and knocked softly on Blaine's office door. She opened it slowly and popped her head in. "Hey," she said, I'm heading out. AJ is still napping and probably will for another twenty or thirty minutes. I left you guys a note about our day on the counter. Anything you need before I go?"

"God, is it 4:00 already?" Blaine asked as he took off his glasses and looked at the clock.

"Yup. Gotta run. I told my mom I'd be home to help her put up some new curtains before dinner. See you tomorrow?"

"Yes! Thank you Anni. I've had the best writing day I've had in weeks. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Blaine," Annika said as she closed the door.

Around fifteen minutes later, Blaine emerged from his office, remembering he'd told Kurt he'd handle dinner and throw in a couple of loads of wash. He stepped into the room, prepared to straighten things up a bit and put together the dish Kurt had planned. What he found was an immaculate kitchen. The dishes were done, the counters cleaned, and Anni's note about the day sat near the sink.

_Dear Daddies,_

_On the attached sheet you'll find a rundown of our day. AJ is a sweet, sweet boy and I'm so glad to have this opportunity to be a part of his life._

_I saw a menu for the week on the counter, so I put together the dish using the recipe I found. I hope that's okay. The main course is in the refrigerator, along with a salad I threw together. There's one last load of laundry still in the dryer, so someone will need to fold it when it's dry._

_I think that's it! Be sure to read about our day on the next sheet! Have a great night, boys!_

_ Anni XXOO_

Just as Blaine closed his mouth and put the note back down on the counter, Kurt opened the front door and said, "Hello! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen," Blaine returned, as Kurt followed his voice. "Hey baby! How was the day?" Blaine hugged his husband and kissed his forehead.

"Grueling, but good. The cast was a bit off, but we brought it all around before the day was through. How'd it go with Annika? How'd August do?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, I think an angel has left heaven and has come down to be AJ's nanny. Look at this!" Blaine said as he handed Kurt the note.

".God!" Kurt whispered in disbelief. "Blaine, we certainly don't expect her do to all of this other stuff! You don't think she felt like she had to, do you?"

"I hope not. I don't think we put out that vibe. I'll talk to her tomorrow and make sure she knows that all we expect is for her to take care of AJ. She should take a break while he's napping, for crying out loud!"

"Dinner smells delish," Kurt said. Just then the men heard the sounds of a two year old making his way down the stairs. "I hear somebody! Our little penguin must be up from his nap!" Kurt said, loud enough for AJ to hear.

"I not a penguin, Daddy. I a boy!" AJ stated which made both daddies laugh.

"Evidently, he had a strenuous day reading his script on the living room couch," Blaine grinned.

"Wait…what?" Kurt said.

"Yep, you heard me. He was reading his script."

"Oh my boy," Kurt said as he picked his son up, "this is such a proud, proud moment!"

"Okay my divas, time for dinner!" Blaine said. All three of the Hummel-Andersons took their places at the kitchen table, thankful for Anni and thankful for each other.

~oOo~

**So there you have it! I must add that I started this chapter a few days ago and got totally frustrated with it. While out to dinner last night, I heard the cutest little two-year old baby boy voice shouting, "Daddy!" throughout the meal and I was inspired to finish. It's been fun looking back and remembering when my own kids were two and using those memories to be as accurate and realistic as possible. **

**See you soon! **

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	6. AJ's Antics

**Hello readers of Daddies! Welcome back for a story from AJ's third year. I hope you enjoy the adventures that await our favorite dads and their son. I still do not own Glee, but desperately await the new show exactly two weeks from today. Have fun and leave a little review, if you feel compelled.**

~oOo~

"Blaine, if this child lives to be four years old, it's going to be a miracle," Kurt said as he sank next to his husband on the couch. The living room was lamp lit and cozy in the early summer evening. That afternoon, Blaine had just arrived home after being away for four days. They'd just put their young son, August, to bed for the night.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and pulled him close. "He does seem a little overly rambunctious these days," Blaine said with a laugh.

"Oh it's gone beyond rambunctious and into major property damage," Kurt sighed. "With all the naughty things he's done this week, you'd think no one was watching the child! I swear, I turn my back for thirty seconds and he's off like a rocket. It's almost like he has all of these devious little acts to performed and he's planned them all out ahead of time so that when I look away, BAM!"

"I doubt he's actually planning…" Blaine started

"Oh don't be so fast to draw conclusions, father of my child. I caught AJ tiptoeing into the kitchen to get into the knife drawer when he thought I was long gone. I caught him red handed with a steak knife. When I asked him what he was going to do, at first he said nothing. Then he confessed that he wanted to turn the wooden column in the entry way into a totem pole, like that guy you two watched on the History Channel last week."

"Well, that's not destruction, that's just creative outlet! And that was a kick-ass show, I might add. We should totally take a vacation to Seattle or to British Columbia," Blaine said.

"Stop that right there Blaine Hummel-Anderson. The minute you start to excuse these behaviors is the minute we lose control and we lose a damage-free house," Kurt said sternly. "And while desiring to carve a totem pole might have its merits, other behaviors this week have not. I direct your attention to Exhibit A," Kurt said as he pointed across the room at the open staircase.

"Holy shit! When did that happen?" Blaine said. He wasn't sure how he'd missed that a spindle on the staircase was missing.

"That was today's little treat. August poked his head between the spindles and got stuck. I called everyone I knew, including you thank you very much for not answering, and no one knew what to do besides cutting him out, so I got the saw…"

"You sawed him out?" Blaine asked, his voice rising.

"I most certainly did! There was no possible way to back his head out."

"But the banister is…I can't believe you sawed him out. Isn't that a little dramatic? Come on Kurt, there had to have been another way!"

A quiet that Blaine immediately identified as deadly, permeated the Hummel-Anderson living room. Blaine looked expectantly at Kurt, already realizing the sin he committed. "Kurt, I…"

Kurt's voice dropped an octave and become very quiet. His speech was slow and low. Blaine knew he'd blown it.

"And what, Blaine, would you have done in this situation? What would you have done if everyone you called, including construction company owner Noah Puckerman, said, 'Sawing him out and replacing the spindle is probably your best option'?" Kurt's voice began to rise. "What would you do if you called your husband and he didn't even pick up the phone or bother to call you back? You'd do the same damn thing I did, which was to get the saw. So don't go questioning my decisions when you didn't even care enough to call and check on what was happening here!" Kurt was beyond anger now. Tears welled in his eyes and Blaine pulled him close.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry. I'm a complete and total ass and I screwed up. When you called I was in the middle of a meeting and I meant to call you as soon as I got out, but then Nancy needed to see me right away because she's going out of town for the week and major decisions needed to be made about the cover art for my book. I didn't check my phone again until I was almost home. I'm so sorry Kurt. I know that AJ is a bit of a challenge right now. You did the right thing. We'll get it fixed, good as new."

A small, sweet voice came from near the top of the stairs. "Don't cry Daddy. AJ sorry." Both men looked up to see their son sitting on a step, one third of the way down. He got to his feet, his blanket in one hand and a stuffed bear in another. Making his way to the bottom of the stairs, he ran to his daddies and climbed on the couch. He turned to Kurt and said, "Here Daddy. Bear will make you all better. Sorry Daddy," AJ said as he offered Kurt his favorite stuffed animal.

"Thank you sweet boy," Blaine said. "Look, you've already made Daddy happy! He's smiling!" A look of relief washed over Blaine's face as he looked at Kurt.

"Thank you AJ. You are forgiven, but your Daddy? Mmm, not so much," Kurt said as he stood up from the couch. "Come on, let's get you back to bed."

Blaine sat on the couch, plotting his best course of action. Kurt was livid, no doubt about it. Since being on hiatus between shows, he'd stayed home with August, and would do so throughout the summer. Anni, who worked as the Hummel-Anderson's nanny, said she'd love to have the summer off to travel, which worked out well all around.

Blaine had spent enough time at home with AJ to know that he was a handful. Anni didn't work on Fridays, so it was Blaine and AJ all day long. He knew that AJ was an active boy, but in his mind, active meant curious and curious meant smart. Blaine wasn't quite sure why he reacted to the missing banister spindle like he did; truly, he knew that having kids meant wear and tear on a house. He saw no need to get too terribly excited about dents in walls or scratches in floors; repairs can always be made. But a happy childhood? That was essential and if that meant a few broken windows and stained carpeting along the way, who cared. Blaine got up from the couch and went to make peace with Kurt.

He stopped outside AJ's room, to see father and son lying side by side. He could hear a soft conversation taking place.

"Do you love Daddy?" AJ asked.

"Of course I do angel," Kurt replied.

"Did Daddy make you angry?"

"A little bit, but that's what happens sometimes. You know how you get mad at Spencer sometimes when he doesn't share his toys?" AJ nodded his head. "You still love him, right?" AJ nodded his head. "Sometimes we don't always agree with the people we love. It doesn't mean we stop loving them," Kurt explained.

"Do Daddies love AJ?" AJ asked. Blaine could hear the smile in his voice.

"The Daddies love their boy bigger than the whole world," Kurt replied.

"I love the Daddies too," AJ said, "and Spencer, and Anni, and Auntie Millie, and Grandpa and Grandma and…"

Blaine softly walked away from the door, towards their bedroom. He got ready for bed, fully ready to talk to Kurt when he came in from AJ's room. Ten minutes later, Kurt entered their room and went directly into the bathroom. When he came out, he was in his pajamas and ready to sleep. He crawled under the covers and faced Blaine.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I don't know why I flipped out over the banister. I normally don't care about stuff like that! You know that I've always felt a happy childhood is way more important than a perfect house. I know that kids can be tough on things! I think I was shocked that I didn't notice it and it just seemed so weird, you know? Couple that with being tired from traveling and you've got one wacko husband. I'm so sorry."

"I need you to know that I didn't freak out and saw the bannister as a knee-jerk reaction. I really did make the best decision at the time and I need you to trust that I'll make those decisions well. Having you come unglued and telling me I was being dramatic didn't help anything, you know."

"I know, I know. What can I do to make this up to you?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt closer.

"Well, you can begin by telling me I'm the most amazing man in the world. And then you can begin kissing right here," Kurt said, pointing to his earlobe. "If you are sincerely sorry, you might find yourself getting lucky, young man," Kurt looked at Blaine through his thick eyelashes.

"You are the most talented, beautiful, funny, caring, intelligent, and understanding man on the planet," Blaine said, "and I'm not sure I deserve you. I am truly sorry for my actions earlier this evening. And I don't say that only upon the prospect of getting lucky. I love you and feel like a shit for being so awful."

"Come here, you," Kurt said. Blaine's teeth pulled at Kurt's earlobe. Kurt moaned and pressed against his husband.

~oOo~

Later, Kurt and Blaine held each other closely, content in a quiet conversation so late at night. Blaine rested his head on Kurt's chest as they talked about everything and anything.

"So, what else did our little prince do this week?" Blaine asked.

"Well, he was industrious, that's for sure," Kurt said. "He snipped all of the shoelaces from our tennis shoes. When I asked him where I got the scissors, he told me, 'In my pocket.' I had just checked on him during nap time and he was snoring, for crying out loud! Five minutes later, none of us has functioning sneakers."

"My God, don't you think kids should come with operating manuals? It would be so helpful to have a troubleshooting guide for our son. I swear, childbirth should go like this: delivery of the baby, placenta, operating manual. Who does anything as important as raising a child without instructions?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, Blaine. Just a few minutes ago you did some pretty amazing things to me and I don't remember seeing a manual hanging around," Kurt said.

"Well, obviously, that's where my talents lie," Blaine said with a smile. "So, are we okay? Do you forgive me?"

"How could I not?" Kurt asked. He pulled Blaine over and began kisses that got progressively deeper and deeper.

"Don't start anything you don't plan on finishing," Blaine whispered into his husband's ear. Kurt flipped over and straddled Blaine. "

"Who said anything about not finishing?" Kurt asked. Kisses began at Blaine's mouth and began trekking southward.

~oOo~

"He's just been going through kind of a crazy stage, Dad," Kurt said into his cell phone. Burt called the next evening to check on plans for the trip the boys would take back home to Lima in a couple of weeks.

"Well, I can't imagine my perfect grandson causing any problems. What exactly is going on?" Burt asked. Kurt listed the damages the Hummel-Anderson house had endured. By the time Kurt finished the list with "Using a rock to carve a large "A" in the door of Blaine's Range Rover," Burt was chuckling into the phone.

"Dad, I don't know why you think this is so funny! You were always getting after me for damaging things here and there in my childhood," Kurt said.

"Oh how quickly they forget!" Burt said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Kurt, have you ever noticed the missing spindle on the front porch here?"

"Yes Dad."

"Care to remember how that came about?" Burt asked.

"Oh my God! I got my head stuck when Bobby Mitchell and I were playing cowboys. I was the horse in the stable and I was putting my head through to eat grain. Oh. Oh dear. Oh Crap!"

"And Kurt, how about the corner in the front hall, the part about two feet from the floor that is dented?"

"No memory on that one," Kurt replied.

"You loved to ride your little tricycle in the house and for some reason, you couldn't make that corner without ramming into it. You must have hit that spot a thousand times!" Burt said.

"So, you're saying these destructive childhood behaviors are genetic?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt, AJ is a Hummel and we tend to be a little rough and tumble when we are kids. I always figured that a happy childhood, full of fun and bumps and memories, is more important than a perfect house, you know? 

"Okay, now that's just a little creepy because Blaine said exactly the same thing last night. I never thought I'd say this, but I think I've married my father!" Kurt said with a laugh.

"I always knew I liked Blaine for some reason," Burt said. "Good night Kurt."

"Bye Dad. Hey wait, Dad?"

"Yeah Kurt."

"When we visit in a few weeks, please don't point out all of the damages I did to the house when I was a kid. After all we've been through with AJ over the past few weeks, Blaine will never let me live it down."

"Does that include the burn marks on the window sill in the downstairs bathroom from when you tried heading up wax to…"

"Especially that."

"So, I should leave out the part about the curtains catching fire and having to call the fire department, and all the smoke damage that had to be repaired?"

Yes Dad. Night Dad."

"Good night son."

~oOo~

**And with that, I'm off to prepare for the week! Thanks for stopping by!**

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	7. The Daddy Dilemma

**Hello! Sorry for the delay in the following chapter. Finding a topic for AJ's 4****th**** year was a struggle. I am, however, really looking forward to writing the kindergarten chapter, so keep your eyes wide…maybe even this weekend! What follows is shorter than normal and I hope you'll enjoy it. Again, thanks for your reviews. I really do appreciate each and every one! Enjoy!**

~oOo~

"Daddy!" AJ's voice called from the living room.

"Yes August," Blaine called as he put lunch on the table.

"Not you Daddy, OTHER Daddy," AJ said, frustration in his voice.

"Oh, sweetie, Daddy is gone for the day. He won't be home until late tonight. Can I help you?"

"No. I need other Daddy," AJ said as he entered the kitchen. "He does the voices in this book best."

"Well, I'm happy to read a book to you after lunch, but if you want Daddy to read to you, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Okay."

~oOo~

"Daddy!" AJ called from the mudroom.

"Yes my boy?" Kurt called from the kitchen.

"Not you Daddy, OTHER Daddy," AJ said with frustration in his voice.

"August, Daddy is in a meeting until dinner time. What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. I need other Daddy for this. Every time I kick the soccer ball it goes in the wrong direction!" AJ said.

"Well, how about if you come help me bake some cookies and you can talk to Daddy about soccer after dinner."

"Okay."

~oOo~

"Blaine, I don't think we thought this one through," Kurt said as they cleaned up the kitchen after dinner.

"I never thought it would be a big deal," Blaine said. "When AJ was little, it didn't matter that he had the same name for both of us. But obviously, he's frustrated that he can't get to the one of us he needs. This is definitely something families with moms and dads don't have to think about!"

"True!" Kurt said. "So, what's the solution?"

"Well, as odd as it might seem, one of us needs a new name. It might be kind of awkward for a while, but eliminating AJ's frustration will make it worthwhile. What are our options here?" Blaine asked.

"One of us remains Daddy and the other goes by…Dad?" Kurt offered. "On the other hand, that might just be a solution that is temporary. I don't know of many 13 year old boys who call a parent 'Daddy.' We might find ourselves right back at square one in a few years."

"Good point. How about Daddy and Papa? Papa could change to Pop as he gets older," Blaine said.

"That sounds most appealing to me, but I'm pretty sure your dad wants to be Papa," Kurt said.

"You're right. Father sounds too formal. Having AJ call us Kurt and Blaine is just too weird. What are we going to do here?" Blaine asked.

The men continued to work silently. Kurt closed the dishwasher door and stopped. "Well, here's a bit of obvious brilliance: why don't we talk to AJ and see what he thinks?"

Blaine smiled. "You know that I married you because of your unmatched intelligence. Duh. When it doubt, check with the kid."

"I'm pretty sure it was my intelligence and my incredible hair that made you fall for me," Kurt added with a laugh.

~oOo~

Kurt and Blaine called August in from the backyard. "Daddy, I need help kicking the soccer ball. It keeps going where I don't want it to go!" AJ said to Blaine as he walked in the door.

"Buddy, I'll be happy to help you, but we have something to talk about first," Blaine said as he patted the spot next to him on the couch. AJ sat down, a look of concern crossing his four-year-old face.

"So, son, Daddy and I have noticed that you are having a tough time getting the Daddy you need because you have the same name for both of us," Kurt began.

"It is hard sometimes," AJ said, "especially when the daddy I need has to be the right daddy! Sometimes it can be any daddy."

"Exactly!" Blaine said. "We've noticed how frustrated you get, so we are wondering if one of us needs a new name. You know, so you can call for the daddy you need instead of everything getting mixed up. Do you have any ideas?"

The corners of AJ's mouth turned up slightly, the sure sign that something hysterical and possibly smart-mouthed was about to be released. "You mean I get to choose the new name?" AJ asked?

"Well, we thought you should be a part of making this decision," Blaine said.

"Okay." AJ turned to Kurt and patted his knee. "Daddy," he said to Kurt, "I think your new name should be Kitten,"

"Kitten?" Kurt asked, eyes wide. Behind AJ, Blaine covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. Kurt shot daggers over AJ's head, silently suggesting that Blaine just shut it. "I'm not sure that is a Daddy-type name. Is there something else that might work?"

AJ burst out laughing. "I was just kidding Daddy! Kitten! That's a funny name!" AJ promptly fell off the couch and on to the floor, laughing and holding his sides.

"Okay chuckles, let's try again," Blaine said. August pulled himself back up on the couch and resumed trying to find a solution to the dilemma. "Any more ideas?"

"Nope. I don't know any other ideas," AJ answered.

"Looks like we are right back where we started!" Kurt sighed.

"I have an idea," Blaine said. "How about in the times that it doesn't matter which Daddy is around, you just call for Daddy. But when you need a specific Daddy, maybe you could use Daddy B for and Daddy K. You know, B for Blaine and K for Kurt. Would that work for you buddy?"

AJ shook his head and smiled. "I think that will work. Daddy B, will you help me with soccer now?"

"Certainly, AJ!"

"Daddy K, we'll be in the backyard if you need us," AJ said, sounding just a bit too grown up for his own good. Kurt smiled as his husband and son made their way to the back door.

"Have fun boys," Kurt called after them.

~oOo~

Later that evening, after three stories, a drink of water, and a song, AJ was fast asleep. Kurt and Blaine sat on their back patio in the dusk.

"Well, I'd say we solved the Daddy issue quite well!" Blaine said.

Kurt nodded. "You know what though? As we sat with AJ on the couch, I had this sudden realization that he's not a baby anymore! I love that we can talk things through with him, but I'm not sure I'm ready for his to grow up! Before we know it we'll be sending him to Dalton and teaching him to drive and coaching him through dating…"

"Hang on baby! He's still only four years old. We still have a lot of time. But, I do know what you mean. I love how his sense of humor has developed so well. Kitten? Where the hell did that come from?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"I don't know what was cuter: his name for me or the fact that he cracked himself up so much that he fell off the couch!" Kurt said.

"What would you have done if he insisted on calling you Kitten?"

Kurt sighed. "Lick my whiskers and meow, I guess."

"I'd like to see that," Blaine said.

"If AJ starts insisting I be called Kitten, I'll know you put him up to it," Kurt responded, "and believe me, darling, you'll pay."

"Okay Kitt…Kurt. If you insist," Blaine said, receiving a punch in the arm by one smiling and falsely-annoyed Daddy K.

~oOo~

**And there we have it! AJ is cracking me up with his four-year-old humor. Thanks for reading!**

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	8. Confronting Ignorance

Kurt waited outside AJ's kindergarten class. The door opened and twenty five year olds made their ways out the door and to their waiting parents. AJ was one of the last to emerge. He wore his blue backpack and a face so sad it made Kurt's breath hitch.

"Hey August! How was your day? You look a little sad," Kurt said.

"It was a horrible day. A very horrible day," AJ said, looking at the ground.

"Want to talk about it buddy?"

"Can we talk in the car?" AJ asked.

"Of course," Kurt said, as he opened the car door.

"All buckled up?" Kurt asked. "Okay, what happened at school today?"

"Grayson Miller is the meanest kid in the school. I know you don't like the word 'hate' Daddy, but I HATE Grayson Miller," AJ said, balling his fists together and bringing them down hard on his thighs.

"Whoa there AJ. What happened between you and Grayson?"

"Well, Spencer and I were playing cowboys and robbers at recess today. I was chasing Spencer around the monkey bars and Grayson came up and told Spencer he should not play with me because I have two dads and that is weird and that makes me weird."

"AJ, Spencer has been playing with you at our house since you were two years old. He knows you have two dads, so no big deal, right?" Kurt asked.

"It is a big deal, because Spencer dropped the sticks we were using for guns and left with Grayson. All day long Spencer wouldn't play with me. I even picked him to be my partner for passing out snack and he said he didn't want to!" Big tears started to pool in AJ's eyes and a little sob escaped his throat. Being the snack-passer-outers was the coveted job in kindergarten; the magnitude of Spencer's actions was not lost on Kurt.

"Baby, you know that there are all kinds of families and our family is different than most. Some people have a difficult time accepting people that are different. Daddy B and I always want you to be kind, even to the people who make comments like Grayson's," Kurt said, reminding him of what he and Blaine had told their son since he was really young.

"Well, I don't feel like being kind to Grayson Miller. I want to punch him in the face!" AJ exclaimed.

"I know, baby, I know. I think it's best to just ignore him and play with the people you know are true friends."

"I thought Spencer was a true friend," AJ added bitterly.

"He'll come around soon August. Trust me, okay?"

"Okay Daddy. I'll try."

~oOo~

Kurt had a difficult time containing his fury as he and Blaine talked after tucking AJ in for the night. "A child is not born knowing how to hate!" Kurt seethed. "That means that some adult has told him that we are weird and to be avoided. How dare that person!"

"Kurt, you know we are going to face this issue in our lives. As progressive as we'd like to think the world has become, there are still the ignorant who will continue to allow fear to rule their lives. The best we can do is arm AJ with ways to respond to the stupid things people are going to say to him."

"You're being awfully calm Blaine. AJ was devastated after school today. School needs to be a safe place for him, not a place to fear what people might say about his family. I do not want August set up to become a victim and then later on the receiving end of a bully's actions," Kurt said emphatically.

"I totally agree. That's why he needs to know how to respond," Blaine added. "In the meantime, I'll call Mary Ellen and see what she knows. It pays to sit on the children's theater board with your son's kindergarten teacher," Blaine said with a wink.

~oOo~

"Hey, Mary Ellen, it's Blaine. I've got my dad hat on right now and I have a question for you. AJ had a really tough time with a kid named Grayson Miller today. Any insights?"

"Wellll, possibly, yes," Mary Ellen Foster answered, a little leery because of the way she'd need to answer Blaine's question might possibly be classified as unprofessional. "Blaine, anything I say from here on out in this conversation is off the record, clear? I know a bit of Grayson's home and parents and it is not pretty. Can you guarantee me you'll not tell a soul beyond Kurt?"

"Thanks for including Kurt, Mary Ellen," Blaine said sincerely. "The rest is secure with me. So, what do I need to know?"

"Well, first off, Grayson's mommy is the daughter of the Kline's, you know the ones whose ancestors founded the village?"

"Kline Drive, Lake Kline, Kline Memorial Hospital, all that," Blaine said.

"You get the picture. Marcie Kline-Miller has wielded power since the day she was born. You know my friend Jessica, the one who grew up here? She's known Marcie since kindergarten and according to Jess, Marcie has always been horrible."

"Okay, so we have a mom who has perceived power. What else?" Blaine asked.

"She volunteers in my class weekly on the day I have the kids rotating through learning centers. I'm positive she's one of those moms who volunteers just to keep an eye on what is happening in my classroom, sort of like she doesn't trust me or what I'm doing. She thinks I have no idea, but come on…"

"Oh my gosh! You mean people actually have time to perform a little espionage? In elementary school? Mary Ellen, you know you have a reputation for being the best thing Kindergarten has ever seen, right?" Blaine asked.

"Well I don't know about that, but spy-moms are not that uncommon Blaine. I don't let it worry me because I have nothing to hide," Mary Ellen continued.

"The Hummel-Anderson family appreciates you," Blaine said. "Okay, anything else?"

"I did overhear Marcie talking to another mom about AJ and his two daddies and the whole 'What is the world coming to?' and 'I'm sure not going to let Grayson get near the child of that unnatural union' type thing. Marcie talks a lot and many moms are scared of her, so they listen. Classic bully technique. I do worry about AJ in all of this. If kids start to alienate him in kindergarten, things could get tougher down the road," Mary Ellen said.

"Exactly. We don't want him set up like that," Blaine said. "So I think I need to meet this Marcie Kline-Miller. What day does she volunteer?"

"Every Wednesday, like clockwork. Your neighbor Pasty comes in that day too. Kids are all over the place, so I'd love to have another set of eyes in the room," Mary Ellen said.

"If it's okay with you Mary Ellen, I'll come in on Wednesday and help out. Mums the word as far as Grayson's mom goes, okay?" Blaine asked.

"No problem Blaine. Actually, it will be wonderful to have you in class. I'm sure the kids will love you. Besides, if any of the other parents have been pulling the same crap Marcie is, the kids will know better after meeting you," Marcie said. "See you Wednesday?"

"Most defiantly. By Mrs. Foster, and thanks."

"Bye Blaine."

~oOo~

Kurt entered the kitchen just as Blaine finished dishing up breakfast. It was Wednesday and Blaine had cleared his calendar in order to volunteer in August's classroom.

"Well, Professor Hummel-Anderson, aren't we looking academic…and sexy today!" Kurt said.

"Just because I'm wearing my glasses doesn't mean I'm looking academic. My eyes are dry this morning and I couldn't get my contacts in," Blaine said.

"Ummmhmmm. If you say so," Kurt returned with that smile while wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist. "By the by, this whole tie/vest/button down shirt combination is hot…in a purely academic way of course. Like a librarian. Yeah, smoldering librarian."

"I thought I smelled something burning! Okay, knock it off. There's a child in the house and speaking of him, there he is! Good morning AJ. Ready for a little breakfast before we go to school?" Blaine asked. Kurt pulled away and opened the refrigerator door to get out the orange juice.

"I sure am Daddy! It's so cool that you are coming to my school today! You'll get to meet our class bunny and the fish that live in the aquarium. You get to be there for snack and recess too! I can't wait!" AJ said.

"Enjoy this now," Kurt said in Blaine's ear. "By the time he's thirteen, he won't want to be on the same planet as us."

"Okay, kiddo," Blaine said to AJ, "eat up. We need to leave in fifteen minutes."

~oOo~

Upon entering Mary Ellen's classroom, the first thing Blaine noticed was the energy level. Twenty five year olds and five parent volunteers and one teacher gave off enough electricity to power a major city. He also noticed the constant movement, the constant blur of bodies moving from place to place. They were all so excited and joyful, and Blaine could fully appreciate that, but he wasn't sure how Mary Ellen survived this day in and day out. Standing in the middle of a kindergarten classroom made Blaine appreciate the solitude of his office and the quiet time he had for writing each day.

And that's when he spied her. He was sure that the blonde woman in a sparkly sweater and jeans and heals was Marcie Kline-Miller. There were five parent volunteers: his neighbor Patsy was one; another volunteer was a dad. The third volunteer was a woman, but she was fairly quiet and reserved. That left the woman wearing too much makeup and too many pieces of jewelry. He didn't have to wait long to confirm his suspicions.

"Well hello there," Marcie cooed as she made her way over to Blaine. "I've never seen you here! I'm Marcie Kline-Miller, and you are?"

"Hi, I'm Blaine," he offered, hoping to keep his last name out of conversations. "It's nice to meet you." Blaine shook the outstretched hand that Marcie presented.

"It's nice to meet you too! Wow, you have the most amazing hair! Which one is your child?" Marcie asked, scanning the room.

"Oh, you can't see him from here," Blaine said, waving his hand towards a big clump of kids. "He's buried in that pile of kindergarten bodies."

"Oh you are a funny one," Marcie said with a flirty giggle.

"So, Marcie, do you volunteer often?" Blaine asked innocently.

"Every single week!" Marcie dropped her voice to a low whisper to confirm Mary Ellen's suspicions that Marcie was a spy. "Just between you and me, I don't trust Mrs. Foster. I come in here each week to 'help' but really, I'm here to make sure everything is going as it should. I'd be lying if I said I use this time to pick up on gossip as well."

"Gossip? In kindergarten?" Blaine asked.

"You'd be surprised at what little kids let slip when they think no one is listening. I've learned about affairs, divorces, bankruptcies, illnesses, injuries. You name it, I get the scoop first!"

Blaine continued to force the conversation. "I really like Mrs. Foster. What makes you feel like you need to spy on her?"

"Are you kidding me? Look at her: she's frumpy, she's overweight, and let's be honest here, only losers become teachers. She cannot possibly know what she's doing. I'm just coming in here on Wednesdays as a public service, you know, keeping an eye on things. And the saddest part?" Marcie continued, "She doesn't have the slightest clue that I'm here to watch here. It may look like I'm helping glue down macaroni on some kid's art project, but really, my attention is elsewhere. Poor dumb thing!" Marcie broke into a conspirator's giggle.

It was time to change the conversation. "So, which one is your child?" Blaine asked.

"My Grayson is that darling little blonde boy near the paper mache table, right next to that horrible slob, Patsy Raulthander. I can't stand her. Nobody is that cheerful all the time." And just as on clue, the apple of Marcie's eye turned and looked at his mom, sending a small wave her way. "He's such a good and smart boy! We've been very particular about who he makes as friends. My husband and I want only the best life for our boy and we believe that starts in kindergarten."

Blaine took in Marcie's words and turned to look at her. Marcie read that Blaine's expression as agreement with her statement and continued on. "Hey, we should have you, your wife, and your son over for brunch on Sunday! It's nothing formal, but we hold it every week. All kinds of people you'll want to know will be there. I can't wait to introduce to you…"

Before Marcie finished her invitation, AJ made his way over to where his daddy stood and placed a foot with an untied shoe out on the floor in front of him. "Could you tie this please?" AJ asked.

"Sure thing kiddo," Blaine said, stooping down to secure the laces.

"Thank you!" AJ said with a smile, as he skipped off to join the kids at his learning center.

Marcie stood quietly for a few moments and then turned to Blaine. "Whatever you do, do not allow your child to become friends with that little boy. He comes from a home where there are two daddies and not a mommy to be found. Honestly, queers raising children? In our community? I'd stay as far away from that bubbling mess as possible."

"So, what, do these two dads neglect their son? Make him dress in rainbow clothing? He looks like a pretty happy kid to me!" Blaine asked innocently.

"Oh, I've never met them. I don't care to either. I've told Grayson that he is to avoid that child at all costs. I've been very up front with him about how homosexuality and homosexuals raising children is gross and inferior and wrong. We won't be having that child over to our house, even when we invite the entire class over for Grayson's birthday celebration in May," Marcie continued.

"That seems kind of harsh, doesn't it? He's just a little kid," Blaine asked.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, it is so important to associate with the right kinds of people. Letting those who just want to push their agendas in our faces doesn't keep our social bloodlines clear at all. Trust me on this one! You don't want your child to get involved! Now about brunch on Sunday, we live on Mount Clare drive, just past the country club…"

The chain of events that followed could not have unfolded better if Blaine had been planning for weeks. Patsy finally made her way over to where Blaine and Marcie stood and gave him a quick hug. "Hi!" Patsy said, "I saw you earlier, but I was up to my elbows in paper mache. We're still on for brunch on Sunday, right? 11:00 at your place?"

"That we are Patsy! Have you met Marcie Kline-Miller? Marcie, this is my neighbor and good friend Patsy." Marcie's mouth dropped open and Patsy dismissed her with a curt nod.

"We've met," Patsy said in a very un-Patsy manner. Blaine pursed his lips together, trying hard not to smile. Turning back to Blaine she said, "So, for Sunday I'm thinking I'll bring a fruit plate and those oatmeal breakfast muffins. Sound good?"

"Kurt will bow down and kiss your feet if you bring those muffins and you know how rarely that happens!" Blaine said with a laugh. He gave Patsy a quick hug and said, "See you on Sunday."

Just as Patsy walked away, Mary Ellen Foster made her way over to Blaine and Marcie. "Mrs. Kline-Miller, thank you for coming, as always. You are so dependable."

"Well, I try to be as helpful as possible," Marcie said with a false sense of humility.

"Blaine, you know how I said I'd have to miss brunch on Sunday? Change of plans. Mark's business trip has been cancelled, so if the invitation is still open, we'll be there," Mary Ellen said. For the second time in as many minutes, Marcie's mouth dropped open.

"Of course! You and Mark are welcome always! Kurt's got some spectacular main dish planned. Super secret too. He won't even let me in the kitchen when he's working on it!" Blaine said with a laugh.

Mary Ellen reached out to hug Blaine, as Marcie began to say, "Wait, who is this Kurt that everyone keeps talking…"

"Dadddddyyyyy!" AJ shouted as he flew through the air at Blaine. "Look at this! I made this in the writing center and I did it all by myself. I'm writing books! Just like you!"

"AJ, that is amazing! I can't wait to get home and read this book with you and Daddy!" Blaine said to his son. "Go grab your backpack and tell Mrs. Foster good bye."

"Okay, Daddy. Good bye Mary El…I mean Mrs. Foster," AJ said, catching himself using Mary Ellen's outside-of-school name.

If Marcie could have opened her mouth any wider, she would have unhinged her lower jaw. "So you…oh my god…you're…" Blaine could see the wheels in Marcie's brain turning as she recounted how many people she had insulted, slammed, and ripped apart in her conversation with Blaine, including Blaine himself.

"To answer your question, Marcie, let me fill in a few of the gaps for you," Blaine said coolly and evenly, to one of the most ignorant people he'd ever met, "Kurt is Kurt Hummel-Anderson, my husband and father to AJ. Yes, we are married. Yes, we are two men. We own a house together, we eat meals together and we sleep together in all the ways your holier-than-thou mind imagines. Yes, we "queers" are raising a son who, by all appearances, seems to be happy and healthy, except for when he comes home upset because a boy named Grayson announced that no one should play with him because he has two daddies and that is weird. Patsy, the woman you called a disgusting slob, is our neighbor. She and her husband Tim are two of our closest friends. In fact, we are so close, that we are their children's god parents, and they are the same to AJ. Mary Ellen, the amazing kindergarten teacher you were so quick to dismiss as clueless and stupid, is totally on to you. She knows why you are here each week, spying on her and making sure the likes of AJ Hummel-Anderson stays away from your precious son. You, Marcie, have shown your true colors today. You are ignorance personified. I suggest in the future that you be keenly aware of who you are flapping your gossipy mouth to because you just never know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a husband to get home to and a son who wants to read me his latest novel. Have a nice day, Marcie," Blaine said with his trademark crinkly-eyed smile.

"Blaine Hummel-Anderson?" Marcie said, as Blaine walked away. "As in the novelist Blaine Hummel-Anderson?"

"Yes,"

"Oh my god. You are my favorite author," Marcie said, grabbing for a chair and looking white enough to pass out.

"The irony in that statement is just delicious," Blaine said as nodded his head, he took up AJ's hand, and walked through the door and out to the parking lot.

~oOo~

Patsy and Tim asked AJ to go with their family for pizza that evening, so it was just Blaine and Kurt for dinner. Blaine recounted the day and Kurt's eyes were wide with amazement. He couldn't stop laughing as Blaine reprised the diatribe he unleashed on the unsuspecting Marcie Kline-Miller.

"I tell you, it was a verbal bitch slap that would make even Kurt Hummel-Anderson proud," Blaine said with a grin.

"Wait, wait! Let us have a moment of silence so I can savor this. All of those years of training with me, all of those lessons at the master's knee. And look at you! Did it feel good to let that all off your chest? I always feel better when I let someone have it!" Kurt asked.

"If I were to be completely honest, yes, it did feel a little bit wonderful. However, the most pervasive feeling I have is one of sadness. This woman is a walking talking billboard for ignorance and she's raising the next generation of hate right there in her house.

"You know what?" Kurt said, "When AJ's birthday rolls around in September, we are totally sending and invitation to Grayson Miller. We are not going to play his mom's stupid game of exclusion. Kill them with kindness, right?"

"I totally agree. Isn't that our motto? Change the world, one idiot at a time?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"If it isn't, it should be," Kurt said. "Honestly, this crap gets tiring."

"I know, baby," Blaine said, grabbing his husband's hand, "but in my eyes, you and AJ are worth it. I'll verbally bitch slap anyone, any day, to preserve our right to be who we are."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and reached over to kiss him. "Come on Norma Ray. It's time to go pick up the spawn of our unholy union from our disgusting slob of a neighbor's house," Kurt said with a giggle.

"Right behind you baby."


	9. Making Amends

**Hello dear readers of Daddies! Here's the chapter in which Blaine's parents enter our story. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. As ever, I don't own a stitch of Glee. Thanks for the explosion of feedback! I am humbled by your kind words. Enjoy!**

~oOo~

Blaine's phone rang just as he and Kurt were about to head to AJ's school for afternoon pick up. Blaine answered and immediately said, "Hey Mom! I was just thinking about you!" Blaine threw his car keys to Kurt so that he could drive and Blaine could continue talking to his mom. "So, what's up?"

Kurt could hear about every other word M'Leah Anderson said. Words like, "vacation" and "July" and "visit" and "two weeks" and "your house" and "stay" hit Kurt freezing rain on his face. He made his eyes big and connected with Blaine's. Blaine motioned to Kurt to pay attention to the road.

"Wow Mom. I'm so glad Dad has finally decided that vacations that are not work related are necessary in life. Of course you can come stay with us," Blaine said into his phone. Kurt applied the brakes as a reflex. He mouthed, "OH MY GOD!" to Blaine, who once again reminded Kurt to watch the road.

"The last week of July. Sure thing! Heavens no, it won't be an imposition! Okay, I'll wait for your call with more details. Okay. Tell Dad hello from Kurt and AJ and me. Positive, it's not a problem! We can't wait to see you! Love you too. Bye." Blaine pushed the button on his phone to end the call.

An uncomfortable silence filled Blaine's Range Rover. "Kurt…" Blaine began, before being cut off.

"So, your parents are coming for a visit?" Kurt said, trying to maintain an even tone, but failing miserably, his voice rising in panic towards the end of his sentence.

"Kurt, I know what you are thinking and I know what you are going to say. My parents are not the easiest people to be around. I know that they haven't been very accepting of you and us and I know that has been painful," Blaine continued.

"Blaine, it's not that I don't like your parents. Really, that's not the issue. They just make me so uncomfortable. I get around your mom and nothing I say comes out right. I feel like she's judging me and trying to trip me up and make say things that I don't really mean. And your dad…I don't think he's said more than four words to me. He's like this shadow that kind of disappears into the woodwork."

"Baby, first of all, my mom is like that with everyone. It's just her personality. And I don't think my dad has said more than four words to anybody, including his family members, as far back as I can recall. I know they cause you stress, but look at it this way: they've made contact with us. They are making the effort to come visit us here in New York. Maybe this is the start of them being a little more accepting of us as a family. And AJ deserves to know his grandparents, don't you think?" Blaine said.

"Of course Blaine. It's not like I'm going to refuse to have them for…TWO WEEKS? Is that what I heard your mom say?" Kurt asked.

"One week with us and one week at a resort in Maine."

Kurt swallowed, feeling a little bit of relief. "I'll be fine as long as you never leave me alone with them. Not for one second. I don't want to be chewed up and spit out."

Blaine laughed and put his hand on Kurt's knee. "Come on, you make my parents sound like wolves. They are actually pretty refined, you know. Country club membership, large country manor, and all that jazz."

"Honestly, Blaine, I'm not sure how born into your family," Kurt said.

"Wait a minute, are you saying I am not a well-bred, country clubbing, estate living, refined and dapper man?" Blaine asked with a grin.

"That is precisely what I'm saying, my sweet backwoods caveman," Kurt said. "Look, I know this will all be fine and maybe we'll all end up closer as a result. I'm just scared. And nervous. And terrified."

"The Kurt Hummel-Anderson I know never backs down from a challenge!"

"I'm not backing down. Let's just say I'm protecting my ass, because it never looks good after it's been chewed.

"TMI, sweetie. TMI."

~oOo~

After a short 4th of July vacation at the shore, Kurt went into overdrive, planning for the visit of M'Leah and Hugh Anderson. His first introduction to the Andersons was shortly after Kurt and Blaine started dating, while they both attended Dalton Academy. Blaine brought Kurt home one evening and decided that it was best to tell his parents that the boys were dating _after_ dinner and just prior to leaving the house for school. He felt they'd have an out if his parents reacted poorly to the announcement. Blaine's plan would have worked perfectly if his mother had not figured out what was going on between the boys half way through the third course. The way she dropped her fork on to her plate, covered her mouth, and said, "Oh my god! You two are…" and ran from the room pretty much summed up how she felt about the boys. Hugh, ever silent, rolled his eyes heavenward, wiped his mouth with his napkin, and followed his wife's hysteria down the main hall. Blaine and Kurt stopped off at the kitchen, thanked the cook and the maid for a wonderful meal, and let themselves out.

Two days later, a large basket of stargazer lilies was delivered to Kurt's room at Dalton. The card attached said:

Kurt,

Delighted to have met you on Saturday. I hope you'll excuse my poor behavior. As long as my Blaine is happy, I am happy.

Fondly,

M'Leah Anderson

"Whoa. Mommy Dearest even wrote the card personally! She usually leaves that to her secretary or the florist," Blaine said, examining his mother's handwriting. "See, she likes you. My mom just tends to overreact when she's taken unawares." Kurt smiled, feeling like the awkwardness of the dinner at the Anderson's was water under the bridge.

Only, it wasn't.

Each time Kurt met M'Leah, whether at a restaurant, at the Andersons' home, at the country club, or at some civic event, she did her best to throw Kurt off balance. She'd take some bit of conversation Kurt made, twist the words, and report the distorted news to Blaine. Luckily, Blaine was wise to his mother's ways, and knew to always check with Kurt before taking her words as truth. During Kurt's senior year, during a rather uncomfortable situation involving M'Leah and too many glasses of champagne, Kurt asked Blaine why his mother insisted on torturing him. Blaine laughed and said, "She's an alpha female and she wants to retain her position. She sees you, not as a girl, but as the person who will pull me away from her. She toys with you to remind us that she's my mom and that she's still in charge of me."

"Blaine, that is just plain weird," Kurt said, trying to understand the interesting dynamics that unfolded before him during each and every meeting with the Andersons.

"I know it is," Blaine replied, "but it's just the way she is. She'll let up once she understands we are a permanent thing," Blaine said, hugging Kurt. Kurt smiled to himself. He loved it when Blaine talked about how they'd be together forever. For that, Kurt would endure and survive the likes of M'Leah Anderson

~oOo~

Blaine ate his breakfast at the bar in the kitchen on the Saturday after returning from vacation. He watched Kurt emerge from his office and begin walking down the hall. In his arms he carried…

"Nooooooo!" Blaine let out a low tone. "Kurt, no! Not the…"

"Blaine, your parents' visit is serious. Serious means organized. And organized calls for…"

"Kurt please. Be reasonable here. Just turn around, walk back down the hall and put the…"

"Blaine, I will not." Kurt placed a leather notebook, worn with use, on the counter next to Blaine's cereal bowl. Blaine flinched, almost as if the binder had the ability to wound him. "There is no way we will be fully prepared without The War Book."

The War Book made its first appearance at the Junior Senior Variety Show at Dalton. Kurt was the co-director and in order to remain organized and sane, he kept everything he needed, from scripts to costume designs, to music scores, to refreshment lists, in a leather notebook he'd received from his dad. Dubbed "The War Book," it held everything necessary to pull off the event. Kurt once misplaced the notebook and nearly passed out; it was that vital to the production of the show.

The War Book reappeared several years later, when Kurt was planning their wedding. The War Book used during the variety show was mildly annoying to Blaine; The War Book used to plan the wedding was capable producing terror. It was no wonder Blaine nearly choked on his cereal that fateful morning in July.

"I've got lists of everything we need to accomplish over the next two weeks. Since we are both on vacation, we should be able really focus on the tasks. We begin this morning," Kurt said. He opened up the notebook and paged through tabbed dividers. There were sections for landscaping, painting, interior cleaning, and exterior cleaning. There was the beginning of a shopping list for new towels, new sheets, and guest bathrobes. A receipt for a new leather loveseat was stapled to an invoice from the furniture store in the village.

"You bought a new loveseat?" Blaine asked, trying not to sound concerned, but instead his voice coming out high and squeaky.

"The guest room has needed a loveseat for years. I'm going to up it at the end of the bed," Kurt said. "Now, since it is still cool outside, why don't you complete these three outdoor tasks this morning." Kurt gave Blaine a little nudge. "Get a move on, mister."

"Ah shit," Blaine whispered under his breath.

"I heard that," Kurt said.

~oOo~

After nearly two weeks of Kurt-enforced labor, the last items in The War Book were about to be checked off. Everything that moved in the Hummel-Anderson house had been scrubbed, vacuumed, and refreshed. Walls were repainted, pots of flowers placed artfully by the front door. Kurt contemplated having the downstairs carpets replaced, but Blaine gave him a look that said, "Enough." Kurt decided not to push his luck.

AJ discovered that he could make Blaine jump and scream by simply sneaking The War Book up on him. One afternoon, after working since early morning, Blaine reclined on the couch and closed his eyes for a few moments. AJ carefully balanced The War Book in his six-year-old hands and made his way towards Blaine. AJ nudged Blaine's cheek with the corner of the notebook. This caused him to open his eyes, realize what it was that was so near his face, jump up on to the couch, and scream like the women from old novels who stood on chairs when they saw a mouse.

"Ha ha AJ. That's pretty funny, but let's not do that again, okay? Daddy K will have your hide if you mess up that notebook. Trust me on this one, buddy."

"Daddy's afraid of a notebook! Daddy's afraid of a notebook," AJ sang at the top of his lungs. He broke into uncontrollable giggles while Blaine shushed him. "Why is this beat up old thing so important anyway?" AJ asked.

"I don't get it either AJ," Blaine confided.

"The War Book had better be on the kitchen counter when I get downstairs!" Kurt called from above.

"Told you," Blaine said, carefully taking the book from AJ's hands and returning to its place of honor in the kitchen.

~oOo~

Blaine left at 11:00am to pick his parents up from the airport. They would probably be home between 12:30 and 1:00. Kurt put the finishing touches on the lunch he prepared and found himself with a little extra time on his hands.

AJ sat on the living room couch, reading the latest book in his favorite series for young readers. Kurt sat down next to him and gave him a little squeeze.

"Daddy, I don't know these grandparents who are coming today," AJ said while continuing to read.

"You are right. They live pretty far away and you haven't seen them since you were a very little boy. I don't think you remember their last visit," Kurt said.

"Are these the grandparents who send gifts in big boxes at Christmas?"

"They sure are."

"So these grandparents are Daddy B's mommy and daddy? Doesn't Daddy B miss his mommy and daddy sometimes. You know, 'cause they live so far away?"

"He does, baby, just like I miss Grandma and Grandpa."

A grin broke out on AJ's face. "Grandpa Hummel is my favorite person in the world. He calls me his 'Little Buddy." AJ turned to Kurt and asked, "What if these grandparents don't like me?" AJ asked, a little shot of worry making its way across his face.

Kurt pulled AJ over on to his lap and kissed the side of his head. "Listen here, young man. What is there not to love about you? Are you feeling a little nervous to see Nana and Papa Anderson?"

AJ answered by nodding his head, while resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. "Well, I'll bet they are a little nervous about meeting you too! What do you say we go check and make sure everything is set for lunch?" AJ put down his book and slid off the couch, following Kurt to the kitchen.

Ironically the worries held by AJ were the same ones making Kurt's stomach flip and flop. He'd had minimal contact with the Andersons. Blaine and Kurt decided that if their relationship and now their son, were a source of anxiety for the Andersons, they'd back away from invitations to travel or to visit. Phone calls and emails were always polite, but shallow and almost devoid of emotion. Kurt was curious as to why M'Leah and Hugh chose now as the time to contact their son and his family. He'd heard that sometimes as people get older, the most important things in life, like family and friends, become a priority. Maybe they were regretting the time lost. Or maybe they realized that they have an almost seven year old grandson whom they hardly know and since Blaine's sister professed she'd be maintaining a child-free life, AJ might be the only grandchild they'd have.

Or maybe they were making the trip to try and bug the hell out of Kurt. Who was to know?

Moments later, Blaine's Range Rover pulled into the driveway. "Showtime," Kurt whispered under his breath.

"Daddy, that's a funny thing to say! There are no shows here!" Just then, the front door opened and an elegantly dressed woman stepped inside. She looked around, making mental notes. An older, slightly shorter version of Blaine followed her in, carrying two bags and a carry-on. Blaine pulled an enormous suitcase through the door and parked it in the foyer.

"Kurt, darling," M'Leah cooed as she saw her son's husband. She planted a light and cool kiss on Kurt's cheek.

"It's good to see you again," Kurt said.

"You too," M'Leah said. "And this," she said, turning to AJ, "Simply cannot be my grandson August, can it? The last time I saw him he was very small and still wore diapers!" The word "diapers" was enough to send AJ into a fit of giggles. "Come here and give your Nana a hug." AJ ran to M'Leah's arms; she hugged him earnestly.

"Well, come on in everyone! Kurt prepared one of his amazing meals. I'm sure you are hungry after the flight,"

"I'm so hungry, I think I could eat my hat!" Hugh said, catching AJ's eye and winking at him. AJ ran over and took his papa's hand, leading him to the dining room table, "Papa, I'm so hungry I could eat my socks!" AJ said with that quick little grin.

"Ho ho! Socks? You win, hands down. Nothing can beat eating socks. Why I just had some for breakfast yesterday!" Grandfather and grandchild locked eyes and giggled. For the duration of the visit, they were inseparable.

~oOo~

The rest of the week passed pleasantly. Kurt and Blaine planned an activity each day to keep everyone busy and enjoying themselves. On Wednesday night, M'Leah and Hugh offered to stay in with AJ so that Kurt and Blaine could catch a movie and dinner. By Thursday night, Kurt told Blaine that, believe it or not, he'd be sad to see them go on Saturday morning. "It's been the easiest, most enjoyable time ever!"

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead and smiled. "I told you they'd come around!"

"Your dad and AJ and like two peas in a pod. I don't think they've stopped holding hands all week. This afternoon they were in AJ's room, sitting in the beanbag chairs, reading stories. For a guy who doesn't talk much, Ol' Hugh does some pretty spectacular voices!"

Blaine paused. "Wow," he said, "that brings up old memories! My dad and I used to sit in my room and read books when I was AJ's age. I used to love how he changed the voices for the different characters. I think my love of performing and theater started during those story times with my dad."

"That's a cool memory, Blaine. So, what's on the docket tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what you and my mom are doing, but Dad, AJ, and I are going to the zoo and then out to lunch,

"Wait…what?" What do you mean by 'me and your mom'?"

"She asked if she could get you alone for a few hours, so it created the best possible time for the Anderson men to get away. Mom said something about a spa in the village and lunch out after."

Kurt sat quietly. "This scares me Blaine."

"Nothing to worry about, baby. I think she just wants some time alone with you."

"Still scared."

"I know."

~oOo~

Kurt and his mother-in-law sped along the village street and luckily found a parking place right in front of the Beehive Day Spa. "I'll have you know you picked the best spa around," Kurt stated.

"Blaine said it is where you like to go, so I thought I'd make it a treat for both of us. If you like it, it must be good, right?" While M'Leah still carried her air of southern reserve, she'd relaxed over the week, especially where Kurt was concerned. After facials, hot-rock treatments, massages, and manicures, the two exited the spa with renewed energy.

"Ahhhh, I always feel like I could conquer the world after I leave the Beehive," Kurt remarked.

"That was amazing. We'll have to book appointments when we visit again," M'Leah said, as she began to stroll on Kurt's arm down the block to their next stop: lunch.

"I'd love that M'Leah," Kurt said, smiling.

Adam, the head waiter at Tables and Chairs, greeted Kurt with a handshake and a warm, "Kurt! So good to see you! No Blaine today?"

"Hey Adam! Good to see you too. Blaine is at the zoo with his dad and AJ. May I present Blaine's mom, M'Leah Anderson?"

Adam extended his hand to M'Leah and said, "The mother of my favorite writer! How nice to meet you! Your table is ready," Adam said to both of them, "so if you'll follow me this way."

Blaine and Kurt had started coming to Table and Chairs right after it opened and had remained loyal customers ever since. Their support earned them the very best tables in the restaurant, and that day was no different. Kurt and his mother-in-law were seated at the edge of an indoor oasis, complete with a small waterfall, lush greenery, and sunlight streaming in from skylights above. They looked over the menu, ordered, and settled in to wait for their lunch.

An awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes before M'Leah began to speak. "Kurt, I wanted to spend the day with you so we could talk."

Kurt choked a bit on the ice tea he swallowed. The week had gone perfectly fine, but his memories of how M'Leah treated him in the past were not far from the surface. He took another sip of tea to settle the coughing and said, "About what?"

M'Leah looked at the napkin in her lap for a few moments and then raised her eyes to meet Kurt's. Tears formed and she muttered, "Oh dear." Dabbing her eyes with a tissue, she sat up straight, regained her composure, and began. "Kurt, dear, what I am about to do is not, and has never been easy for me." M'Leah took a deep breath and continued. "I would like to offer my most sincere apology for the way I've treated you over the years. I know that a simple 'I'm sorry' is not going to compensate for the years where I treated you poorly, no, horribly, but it is a start…"

"M'Leah, you don't have to…"

"Please, Kurt, let me finish. This past year has been a time of change for me. All my life I've concentrated on presenting the perfect life. When I was in high school, I dated the most desirable boys, settled only for perfect grades, and clawed my way into my position as head cheerleader. College brought the most socially appropriate sorority, dating Hugh Anderson from the most socially appropriate fraternity. A big southern wedding with fifteen bridesmaids, two beautiful babies spaced 2.5 years apart, gorgeous home, country club membership, the Junior League. You get the picture." Kurt remained silent and nodded his head. "And then Blaine brought you home when you two were at Dalton and I thought 'What a polite and fashionable young man!' You fit perfectly into my little world…until I realized that you and Blaine were more than friends. I'm sure you remember that night?" M'Leah asked.

"Yes," Kurt replied at barely a whisper. His mind flashed on the memory, recalling how the Andersons left the table and the awkwardness that remained in their wake.

"I saw you as a tiny crack that was about to fracture the perfect façade I'd spent my life creating. This relationship you and Blaine had didn't fit the picture I wanted to present to our friends and the community. The fact that my son was gay and openly dating another boy felt shameful, and I was sure I'd be seen as someone who failed as a mother." Blaine's mom stopped for a moment and took a few deep breaths. Tears started to form in her eyes again and she continued.

"So, I'm ashamed to admit that I made it my mission to drive you away from Blaine. At any opportunity, I strove to make you uncomfortable, to trip you up and make you stumble. I figured if I turned up the heat, you'd turn tail and run the other way. I'd have my perfect image back and all would be right in the world." Kurt continued to watch and listen to M'Leah as she took a sip of her tea with shaking hands. "No matter what I did, you didn't back down. You infuriated me! Hugh told me that I should back off, and that if Blaine was happy, we should be happy, but I couldn't let it go. I made up some awful excuse to avoid attending your wedding. We told no one we were traveling to see AJ for his second birthday. We realized that you and Blaine stopped calling, stopped offering to visit. I was relieved on the surface, but deep down, I was heartbroken."

"You are right. We did decide to back off from contact with you and Hugh because we felt like no matter what we did, we made you uncomfortable. It's not that we didn't want to see you or talk with you; we just wanted to make things easier," Kurt said, reaching his hand across the table and covering M'Leah's.

Tears began to flow freely. "I realized that early on, but I couldn't bring myself to make amends. There was still that issue of needing to appear perfect. None of our friends had kids or any relatives who were gay. I simply could not fathom how I'd present that tidbit of information without losing my status in our social circle. But then something tragic happened. My best friend Margaret McNeill called me late one night in tears. Her son, who is a few years older than Blaine, showed up on her doorstep with his partner, his male partner in tow. Matt McNeill brought his husband Jensen to Maggie and Garrett's house because he was sick. Jensen was no longer responding to treatment for HIV and Matt knew that he could not take care of him in the last stages of his life alone. So he did what any good boy would do and he returned to the place where love is unconditional: he went home. Maggie and Garrett welcomed the boys and immediately went into care mode, making a spare bedroom into a hospital room, arranging for medical care, and taking shifts around the clock to make sure someone was with Jensen at all hours of the day and night."

It was Kurt's turn to cry. His cheeks showed trails of tears as M'Leah continued.

"Maggie called me and told me the story and pleaded for my help, asking me not to judge her or Matt. I told her that was ridiculous and that I'd be over first thing in the morning to figure out a plan with her. After I got off the phone, I froze. Here I was, so willing to offer help to the gay son of my best friend, yet I'd refused to acknowledge my own gay son, his husband, and their child. I broke down and I broke through at that moment."

"How did things turn out for Matt and Jensen?" Kurt asked at just above a whisper.

"Jensen died three months ago. His passing was peaceful and he was surrounded by friends and family. Matt is devastated and he's continuing to live with his parents until he feels strong enough to move on by himself. Kurt, I had the great privilege of observing a relationship that was more amazing than most because it survived, despite the ignorance and discrimination and just plain hate it faced each day. Matt and Jensen were sweet and loving and truly had each other's best interest at heart. Even in his last days, Jensen still lit up when Matt entered the room, and the look on Matt's face when he saw his husband was so genuine and loving. They made those last moment count, talking quietly with each other, always holding hands. And when talking was no longer an option for Jensen, Matt took up for both of them, knowing that his voice and his words soothed his partner's soul."

"All the while, I could only picture you and Blaine in that situation. Even through the minimal contact we had, I could tell that your love was enduring, just like Matt and Jensen's. I emerged as a new person after Jensen died. My lifetime pursuit of perfection seemed trivial and phony. I wanted to be real and honest, and I knew that I had amends to make with my son and his family. So, here I am, humbled before you, asking if you can forgive a silly old lady who took way too long to learn the lessons on how to be human, compassionate, and genuine. Will you forgive me Kurt?" M'Leah looked Kurt in the eyes and waited for an answer. Kurt stood up from his chair, and used his mother-in-law's hands to pull her to her feet. He enveloped her in a hug and the two stood in the middle to Tables and Chairs, locked together, tears flowing freely.

"Of course I will," was all Kurt needed to say.

~oOo~

As they finished their meal, the conversation fell into one that was comfortable with the little silences. Kurt was in awe of what transpired that afternoon. He felt renewed, connected, and truly loved by Blaine's mother. This new confidence allowed him to bring up a few issues of his own.

"You know, M'Leah, it broke Blaine's heart when you said you were not coming to our wedding," Kurt said. "He tried to brush it off, telling everyone how busy you and Hugh were, but I could see his pain under the surface. He's never hated your for how you've felt. Do you think you'll be able to talk with him, you know, sort of clear the air?"

M'Leah looked down at the napkin in her lap. "I am so ashamed for not being there, but this trip was planned so I could make amends. I'm going to ask Blaine to go for a walk with me tonight, after dinner. Do you think you can keep Hugh and AJ out of trouble that long?" she asked, with a grin.

"No problem, Mom," Kurt said. He gasped and immediately said, "I am so sorry! I'm not sure where that came from. Forgive me."

M'Leah smiled and said, "I'd hoped you'd feel you could call me that. I'd be honored if you would."

Kurt smiled across the table and said, "There is one more issue and I need answers." M'Leah got a look of confusion and worry on her face. She looked at Kurt and nodded her head for him to continue. "Fifteen bridesmaids? Were you out of your ever-loving mind?" Kurt asked, a grin spreading across his face.

"A tad bit excessive?" M'Leah asked and then giggled like a fourteen year old girl.

~oOo~

"Papa, do you and Nana leave tomorrow?" AJ asked Hugh as they picked up toys and prepared for AJ to go to bed.

"We do August. Why?" Hugh asked.

"Well, I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with us. Hey, I know! We have two extra bedrooms in this house! You could have one and Nana could have one and then we could all live here happily ever after! Please stay Papa! Please!" AJ pleaded.

"Oh my sweet boy, I would love to stay with you. But if I don't go back to my house, who will take care of the puppies and the horses? And who would be there when you get a little older and can come visit us?"

"I guess that's true, but I'll miss you Papa." AJ's voice went down to a low whisper. "Don't tell Daddy K, but you do the best voices in my books."

"And I will miss reading to you every night AJ. How about this: when I get home I'll go buy your favorite books, you know, the ones we've been reading this week. A couple of times a week I'll call just to talk to you and then you can pick out a book and I'll read it to you over the phone. How will that be?" Hugh asked, looking his grandson right in the eyes.

"I think that would work GREAT!" AJ exclaimed, throwing his arms around his Papa and giving him the best six-year-old hug ever.

"Okay, cowboy, it's time to get ready for bed. Head 'em up and move 'em out!"

"Papa, you crack me up!" AJ said with a giggle. Hugh smiled, knowing that his heart would hurt when he left the next day.

~oOo~

"Okay, do you have everything?" Blaine asked his parents as he loaded the last suitcase in the back of his car.

"I think we are set to go. All we have left is saying good bye," M'Leah said with a hint of sadness in her eyes. AJ was the first to move forward. He let his feelings be known and tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Nana, I hope you'll move your puppies and horses here so you can live next door to us so I can see you every day and you can go to my soccer games and my recitals and my birthdays," AJ said through his tears.

M'Leah was equally overcome as she bent down and hugged her grandson at his level. "I love you August James Hummel-Anderson. You are my favorite boy in the world. Don't you ever forget that! It won't be long before I see you again. I promise." AJ ran off to have one last face-to-face conversation with his papa. M'Leah then pulled Kurt into a hug and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Kurt. I love you and I'm looking forward to getting further reacquainted. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"I love you too, Mom. I'm so glad we had this time," Kurt said, sincerely sorry to see his mother-in-law go.

"Blaine, if you don't mind, I'd like to say good bye to you here instead of at the airport." M'Leah moved to her son and hugged him as if she were trying to make up for all the hug-less years. No words were necessary. The boy had his mother back again, and the mother had her boy. A simple exchange of I-love-you's sufficed.

Hugh came over and shook Kurt's hand and then pulled him into a hug. He hugged Blaine and whispered something that made him laugh from deep down inside. Blaine and his parents got into the Range Rover and began their ride to the airport. Kurt and AJ waved from the driveway until they could no longer see the car.

"I miss Papa and Nana already," AJ said with enormous sadness in his voice.

"I know buddy. Me too," Kurt replied. "Come on, let's go see what we can scare up for lunch. Daddy will be home from the airport before we know it."

"Papa said he would call me and read books over the phone. Isn't that cool?" AJ asked.

"It sure is!" Kurt replied.

"He also said he was going to send me a puppy, but not to tell you and Daddy B so it could be a surprise. Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you," AJ said.

"Oh, I think Papa was being a joker," Kurt said out loud, while his mind screamed, "What the hell are you thinking Hugh?"

"Nope. A puppy is coming. In three weeks," AJ said with authority in his voice. AJ's confidence scared Kurt, who immediately took out his phone and sent the following text to Blaine: "Tell Mom and Dad we miss them already. Also tell Dad ix-nay on the puppy idea. As in no puppy. NO PUPPY."

The follow up text read: "Mom and Dad miss you too. Dad says all boys deserve to have a dog and you are a fun-sucker."

Kurt followed up with: "Dogs=disaster and I'm fine with that title."

Blaine sent: "Home soon, Fun-Sucker"

~oOo~

**Okay! That turned out much longer than I anticipated! Thanks for hanging in there and getting to know Blaine's parents. I'm sure they'll make an appearance in future stories. I'm counting down the hours until Sunday…and then Tuesday. Three cheers for the return of Glee! **

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	10. Sleepover

**Hello dear readers of Daddies! This installment sure took a long time to show up, didn't it? Blame it on a crazy-busy week. Thanks for the reviews, as always. You are all amazing! I still don't own anything concerning Glee. If I did…well, I don't want to speculate. Enjoy, enjoy, enjoy.**

~oOo~

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Kurt asked Blaine, as he made one final check for his bag. Kurt needed to be in the city early that afternoon to prepare for the evening show.

"Piece of cake. Remember who spent a summer in college as a camp counselor…"

"Oh, you mean that summer I named 'The Worst Summer of My Life' because I never saw you?" Kurt asked with a grin.

"Yeah, that one. But think of it this way: working all summer with groups of kids prepared me for this moment. AJ's sleepover is going to be a breeze," Blaine said.

Kurt paused and looked at Blaine's face. One of the things he loved about his husband was his unending supply of enthusiasm, especially when it came to AJ. "Okay then! Have a great time. I purchased enough snacks to feed the army of a small country, so you should be fine there. The air mattresses are all inflated and stacked in the mud room. Parent phone numbers are next to the kitchen phone. Call Little Italy Cafe for pizza delivery at around 5:00. I'll be home as soon as I can, probably close to 11:30."

"No problem, "Blaine said. "The kids will all be asleep by 11:30 anyways. Take your time."

"Blaine, you didn't go to many sleepovers when you were seven, did you?" Kurt asked.

"No, not really. Sleepovers weren't a big deal when I was a kid. Why do you ask?"

"Sweetheart, they won't be asleep by 11:30," Kurt said confidently.

Blaine brushed Kurt's statement away. "Obviously, you are not aware that I am a child whisperer," Blaine said with a grin. "My cabin at camp was always the first on to fall asleep. Other counselors bowed down to my superior skill."

"Okay, Blaine, believe what you will, but I'm willing to put money down on the fact that the kids will be awake when I get home from the city."

"Fine. I'll bet you 1,000 kisses that everyone will be tucked in and sawing logs by the time you get home." Blaine reached over and hugged Kurt. "Be prepared to pay," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"It's on. Make sure you replenish your Chapstick supply," Kurt said as he turned, waved, and walked to his car.

~oOo~

Kids started to arrive at 4:30. Blaine greeted each set of parents. Several and looked behind Blaine and asked, "Where's Kurt?"

"He's got a performance tonight," Blaine said with a smile. By the time the fifth parent asked, Blaine became curious.

"Hey Sean, you are the fifth parent to asked where Kurt is while looking incredibly worried. What's going down?"

Sean, the dad of twins Ethan and Owen, surveyed Blaine and asked, "Is this the first sleepover you've had at your house?"

"Yes," Blaine responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Look Blaine, you could be the most amazing parent in the world, but being the _only_ parent at a sleepover is like asking for a slow and painful death. Margie and I have a standing rule: sleepovers require two parents, no exceptions."

"I'm sure we'll be just fine. I was a camp counselor…"

"Blaine! Trust me on this, man. You are setting yourself up! One parent needs to be there to deal with crisis and the other to keep an eye on the kids. If you are on your own tonight, you are in for a baptism by fire. I'd stay with you until Kurt gets home, but I've got to go to my oldest son's swim meet. Want me to come by after the meet? I could be here around 10:00," Sean offered.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Kurt should be home by 11:30 anyway. I'm sure they'll all be asleep by then."

Sean burst out laughing. "Good luck with that, dude," Sean said as he walked down the driveway. Blaine could still hear Sean laughing as he shut the door of his truck.

"Ye of little faith," Blaine muttered under his breath. Really, he thought to himself, how difficult could an evening with ten seven-year-old boys be? He went into the house to call Little Italy Café for pizza delivery.

~oOo~

With the pizza order secured and ten happy kids playing in the family room, Blaine decided to sit down and read a magazine until the delivery person arrived. Five minutes into an article on cruises to Alaska, Blaine heard a thud, followed by a wail. Blaine dropped the magazine, ran down the hall, and burst into the family room. Spencer, AJ's best buddy since they were toddlers, sat on the floor, cradling his head. AJ sat next to him, rubbing his back and saying, "It'll be okay Spencer," over and over again.

"Guys! What happened?" Blaine asked, making his way to Spencer and looking at his forehead.

"Daddy, we were pretending to be parachuters and the back of the couch was the airplane. When Spencer jumped, he landed on his head instead of his feet. But the good news is his chute opened, and that kept him alive," AJ said with a grin.

"AJ, not funny. Spencer, looks like you need some ice for that bump, buddy. Can you walk to the kitchen?" Spencer nodded his head and followed Blaine from the room. "Boys, parachuting from the couch isn't a good idea. Let's find something else to do, okay? AJ, why don't you put in a movie until the pizza gets here."

After sending Spencer on his way back to the family room with a bag of ice to soothe his bump, Blaine called Spencer's mom and explained what happened. After a few questions, she stated that she thought her son would be fine as long as he iced the injury. As Blaine hung up the phone, the doorbell rang. Blaine paid the delivery guy, set out the pizza, and called the boys to dinner.

A mad stampede of wild boys ran screaming down the hall. They descended on the pizza like locusts on the last crop standing. Blaine had known all of these boys since kindergarten, some even before. They were as polite as to be expected on every occasion, but this was different. In a large group, away from the expectations of school or soccer games, they were wild.

Somehow, everyone survived dinner with no injuries and only three glasses of spilled soda. Blaine sent the boys off to finish their movie while he cleaned up the kitchen. Every once in a while he heard laughter from the group. Things seemed to be going along swimmingly until AJ's voice called out, "Daddy!" in a tone that was urgent and scared.

Again, Blaine ran down the hall and into the family room. Peter, a boy with whom AJ had played soccer since age four, had bulging cheeks and a blue face. Something white could be spied in his mouth. It took Blaine just moments to realize Peter's mouth was stuffed with marshmallows and he was choking. 

Blaine jumped over two kids who were sitting on the floor near Peter. Immediately, he reached into Peter's mouth and began pulling out marshmallows, pausing only to drop them on the floor before retrieving more. Once there was space in his mouth, Peter coughed, sending the rest of the saliva-covered marshmallow's crashing into Blaine's shirt, where some stuck there temporarily before dropping to the floor. The room was silent.

Blaine took in a deep breath and exhaled. He looked at Peter, who obviously recovered quickly, because a grin began to spread across his face. "You okay Peter?" Blaine asked.

"Yep," Peter said, still grinning. "I beat my sister's marshmallow record by two. Boy, is she ever going to be mad! That was totally awesome!" Peter jumped to his feet and did a happy dance.

"Hand over the bag of marshmallows," Blaine said. Out of Peter's duffle came a half empty Campfire brand marshmallow bag. Blaine held it up, observing the contents. "Half the bag is missing. How many did you fit in your mouth Peter?"

Another grin found its way to Peter's face. "Eighteen."

"Impressive, but very dangerous. Never again, understand?" Blaine warned.

"Yes Mr. Hummel-Anderson," Peter said.

As Blaine left the room, he heard whispers of "That was so cool!" and "I wish I could be there to see your sister go crazy when she finds out!" and "I think you set a world record! After that, the boys dissolved into goofy laughter. Blaine was beginning to think Sean was right and that baptism by fire was the most accurate description of the evening.

~oOo~

It was 11:00 when Blaine realized he was about to lose the bet with Kurt. Moments later, Kurt sent a text. It said, "Home soon. Everyone still alive?"

Blaine responded with, "Missed you. Everyone alive, some more than others."

Kurt returned, "Am I winning the bet?"

Blaine sighed and punched in, "Yes, yes you are."

"Pucker up lover boy" was the last message to flash across Blaine's screen.

Forty minutes later, Kurt's car pulled into the driveway. Blaine was nowhere to be found, so Kurt followed the mumble of noise to the family room. There he found his husband surrounded by ten little boys, all listening intently as Blaine read from the first Harry Potter book. Spellbound, the boys were quiet for the first time that evening. Kurt, too, was enchanted by the way Blaine read the story. When he finished the third chapter, he closed the book and said, "It's bedtime boys. Everyone in their sleeping bags."

They boys scrambled and did as they were told. Kurt was duly impressed and watched as Blaine went from kid to kid, tucking him in and saying good night. When he came to AJ, Blaine reached over and planted a kiss on his forehead and said, "I love you August." AJ grinned and told his daddy he loved him too. Blaine then spied Kurt in the hall, and made his way to the door. "Sleep well, boys," he said as he latched the door shut.

"You really are a child whisperer!" Kurt said as he hugged and kissed Blaine.

"Hey, how was the show?" Blaine asked.

"It went pretty well. I know that the producers and the director for the next _A Chorus Line_ revival were in the audience, so we'll see where that goes," Kurt said with a grin.

"Oh my god! That is amazing! This could be it, your first part on Broadway!" Blaine said, scooping Kurt back into his arms.

"Let's not count chickens before they hatch. I'm perfectly fine with where I am right now," Kurt said. "How'd things go around here tonight?"

Blaine told Kurt about the strange question that kept getting asked by parents as kids got dropped off, Sean's warning, Spencer's bump on the head, the swarm of locusts at dinner, Peter's unfortunate event involving marshmallows, a broken lamp, a fat lip (thanks to Jacob and Liam running into each other during a game of indoor tag), a gummy bear-induced stomach ache, and one minor case of homesickness. "But," Blaine continued, "everyone is alive, if not a bit injured, happy, and from the sounds of it, sleepy enough to conk out for the evening. I'd say AJ's first sleepover can be called a success, thank you very much!"

"You know what? I'm impressed. Thanks for being the best dad in the whole wide world," Kurt said. "Now come on, it's bedtime. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, because acting on a stage is soooo tiring. Try being at home with ten seven-year-olds. Now THAT'S exhausting…"

"Yeah, yeah, you are simply amazing and all that stuff," Kurt said, waving his hand at Blaine as he walked up the stairs.

"And don't you know it," Blaine replied.

~oOo~

A crash made both men sit up straight in bed. Kurt looked at the clock and immediately hit the floor running. Blaine was right behind him. "What on earth could crash like that at 3:00 in the morning?" Kurt murmured.

As they rounded the corner of the hallway, a faint glow of light emerged from under the family room door. Kurt opened the door to find ten boys sitting on the floor, either playing or watching others play video games.

"Boys, do you have any idea what time it is?" Kurt asked. The boys stopped playing and looked at Kurt and Blaine. No response.

"Well, let me tell you. It is three o'clock in the morning, which is past the bedtime of every seven-year-old in the world. So, video games off, in bed, and go to sleep. Understand?" A chorus of "Yes" could be heard over the rustling of nylon sleeping bags.

"Okay, quiet boys who go to sleep right now get chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast in the morning. Deal?" Kurt asked.

"Yum! Deal!" several voices replied.

"Hey guys," Blaine asked, "what was that big thump we heard?"

The room got quiet and Spencer spoke up. "I went parachuting from the back of the couch again."

"Spenc, really?" Blaine asked "After all that went down this evening?"

"I landed on my feet this time," Spencer said with a giggle.

"No more Spencer. Promise me," Blaine said.

"Okay Blaine, I promise," said Spencer.

"Good night boys. Go to sleep now," Kurt said, as he shut the door. "Their parents are going to hate us. Every one of those boys is going to be a mess tomorrow due to lack of sleep," Kurt said to Blaine

"Well, I'm no sleepover expert, but I'm beginning to think that staying up until the ungodly hours of the morning is part of the fun," Blaine said. "At least in the eyes of little kids."

"Suddenly, I feel really old," Kurt said as he climbed back into bed and attempted to make the most of the remaining hours of sleep he could claim.

~oOo~

The next morning, Blaine found Kurt in the kitchen, standing at the stove making chocolate chip pancakes. Blaine quietly walked up behind Kurt, wrapped his arms around him, and whispered, "Good morning beautiful," in Kurt's ear.

"Hey baby! You are just in time. Could you go wake up the crew and tell them it's time for breakfast? Their parents will be here in an hour and a half to pick them up, so we'd best get a move on."

"Sure thing," Blaine said as he walked towards the family room. Moments later, he was back in the kitchen. "Kurt, you need to come see this," Blaine said.

Kurt turned off the stove and followed Blaine. In the middle of the family room floor was a pile of puppies…no, make that little kids, all intertwined and connected. Each looked like an angel in their sleep, so peaceful, calm, and content. Kurt leaned over to Blaine and said, "So sweet. I'm so glad AJ has such good friends. That's so important to me." Blaine nodded in agreement.

As Kurt walked back to the kitchen, he heard Blaine say, "Good morning boys, it's time to get up!" Bodies began to stir and almost immediately, the boys began to giggle. That giggling mob followed their noses to the kitchen, where a feast fit for princes awaited. They dug in, talking with their mouths full and laughing so hard, orange juice threatened to come out their noses.

~oOo~

Two hours later, the Hummel-Anderson house was quiet again. The air mattresses were deflated and stored away. Order was restored to the family room. AJ announced that he was tired and in need of a nap, but before he went upstairs to his room, he hugged both of his dads and said, "Thank you for letting my friends stay the night. They all think you are the coolest dads ever. I think so too." With that, he kissed each dad on the cheek and walked upstairs.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, content with their family and the life they'd made for AJ. "You know," Blaine said, "we are pretty lucky people." He didn't have to say anything more, because Kurt understood the meaning behind Blaine's statement. They had each other, a wonderful son, good friends, and other families who were not the least bit concerned that they were two men raising a child. They felt the warmth of acceptance that wasn't always easy to come by.

"Since life is back to normal, I'm going to go work in my office," Blaine said.

"Blaine, please, I know that 'work in my office' is code for take a nap on the couch. There is no way you are going to last more than ten minutes after the night you had." Kurt said.

"Seriously, I'm going to use this time to get some research done. I'll be out around lunch time. Want to take AJ swimming this afternoon?"

"Sure. Have a good nap. I'll wake you at noon!" Kurt said with a smile.

"Ha, ha, you are funny," Blaine said, heading down the hall. "Research, I tell you, real work for my next book."

Eight minutes later Kurt poked his head in the door of Blaine's office. Sure enough, Blaine was crashed out, a book about the American westward movement open across his chest and lightly snoring. "So predictable," Kurt whispered as he picked up the book, covered his husband with a blanket and closed the door.

~oOo~

**Hope you enjoyed Kurt and Blaine's rendition of the sleep over, aka every parent's nightmare. I love this little family! **

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	11. Soccer Stress

**Hello dear readers of Daddies! Klaine fluffiness and sweetness follows, this time on the soccer field. Brace yourself for cavity after cavity after cavity.**

**Some readers have left comments regarding the realism in this piece. Many of the situations I write about here come from my own life, so I try to stay true to events that can really happen. Wild boys at sleepovers who get up at 3am to play video games? Been there done that. Kids reading before attending kindergarten? Yep. Parents who get along famously with very little conflict in their relationship? Quite real. Working/going to school while pregnant? Totally possible. Please know that in my writing I strive to be accurate, realistic, and true. **

**So, with no further ado, I bring you the next episode in the lives of our favorite boys. Enjoy! PS: I don't own Glee…lather, rinse, repeat.**

~oOo~

"Blaine, have I ever told you that I loathe soccer season?" Kurt asked as the men emerged from the car.

"Only about a thousand times…today," Blaine said, grinning. "I know that the games late in the season can be miserable, but look at our boy," Blaine pointed towards the field before them. "He positively loves this game, even more than I did as a kid." AJ stopped a pass from his coach and dribbled towards the goal. With a sure foot he booted the ball high and to the center, where it sailed right over the keeper's head.

"I'm the first to admit that I don't get the whole draw to sports you two seem to have, but I can see how much playing soccer makes him happy. I just wish the fields didn't have to be so muddy and that the rain didn't have to fall every single Saturday morning!" Kurt was appropriately outfitted in his Wellies and a bumbershoot. Even with the protection from the rain, his hair suffered from the exposure to precipitation.

"Come on. We'll find the driest place on the field and then we'll break out the coffee. I added a little somethin'-somethin' to it as a surprise," Blaine said.

"Kahlua?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, no. Chocolate raspberry syrup," Blaine said, reaching for a thermos.

"Ah, well, I suppose getting sloshed at our son's soccer game might be frowned upon," Kurt said, grinning. "Thanks for the coffee Blaine.

"Sure thing. Looks like they are ready to start," Blaine said, turning his attention to the game. "Let's go AJ!" he shouted.

From his position as center forward, AJ passed the ball to Owen, who passed it back to AJ. AJ broke through the defense of the opposing team, skillfully blowing by the defenders. Poised before the goal, he took the shot and scored. His teammates ran at him, jumping and screaming. With less than two minutes of playing time, the game was off to a terrific start.

~oOo~

At the half, AJ's team was ahead, 6-2. The boys ate orange wedges as they listened to Owen and Ethan's dad, Sean, give them the rundown on what to expect in the second half. With two minutes before the whistle left, AJ ran to his dads to get his water bottle and a little encouragement.

"Good playing out there boy!" Blaine said, patting AJ on the back. "You're going to want to watch out for number 12 on the other team. I'm guessing his coach is telling him to toughen up on you, so be aware of where he is."

"Got it Dad. He's already trying to push me around a bit but I just threw an elbow his way and he backed off a bit," AJ said with a grin.

"That's my boy!" Blaine said.

"Blaine, don't encourage that kind of unrefined behavior," Kurt said as he turned to their son. "AJ, if that number 12 gives you any trouble out there, stick out your leg and trip him," Kurt said with a grin. AJ laughed at his dads, but especially at the look on Blaine's face. After another quick drink of water, AJ headed to his position at the center of the field.

And just as Blaine predicted, number 12 was all over AJ. The coach of the opposing team obviously told his players to double and even triple up on AJ in an attempt to shut him down. AJ's face showed frustration, but he continued to play his best and managed to score another goal with the help of Owen and Peter on the front line.

Midway through the second half, the other team scored, which brought AJ back to center for the kickoff. As soon as he tapped the ball to Peter, number 12 ran forward and slammed into AJ hard enough to send him flying through the air. Kurt and Blaine were out of their chairs and on their feet. Coach Sean issued a loud verbal protest as AJ landed on the ground with his right leg bent in a way legs are not supposed to bend.

The referee's whistle blew and he ran to AJ. Instinctively, the players from each side took a knee and waited silently. Number 12 looked towards his coach, who remained straight faced. The ref signaled AJ's coach onto the field; Blaine and Kurt were right behind him.

"I'm no doctor," the teenage ref said, "but I think you'd better call an ambulance." Margie, Sean's wife whipped out her cell phone and called 911. In just a few minutes, sirens could be heard as the came closer and closer to the soccer field.

~oOo~

"Squeeze my hand as hard as you can, if that helps," Kurt said as the paramedics loaded AJ onto the stretcher.

"Daddy, it really hurts!" AJ said through his tears.

Turning to the paramedics, Kurt asked, "Can you give him something for the pain?"

"I wish, sir, but the hospital asks that we not administer any medications. They'll do that when we arrive. We'll do our best to keep his leg stabilized on the trip there. Will you be riding along?"

"Yes. Just let me talk to my husband before we leave," Kurt said, as he signaled to Blaine. The paramedics looked at each other, eyebrows high, at the word "husband." Kurt had neither the energy nor the patience for his regular response, which would be to have a few well-chosen words on how rude their actions were. Instead, he ignored the look and conferred with Blaine. It was decided that Blaine would follow the ambulance to the hospital, but that he had a few things to settle before leaving.

"Come on Blaine! What is more important than getting AJ to the hospital?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

"Kurt, that coach put his player in a horrible position and as a result, our son is injured. I'm just going to give him a little reminder that soccer is a kids' sport and that what went down today was not okay."

"The man sent a boy out to injure another boy. What makes you think he's not going to launch at you?" Kurt asked. "Come on, let's just go."

"This is one of those things I feel compelled to face," Blaine said, looking Kurt in the eye. Kurt saw the determination in his husband's eyes and let out a low sigh.

"Okay, Mr. Soccer Dad. Have it your way, but keep it civil. I'm not in the mood for two ambulance rides today," Kurt said as he walked towards the ambulance. When he got to the open back doors, he told Sean about Blaine's plan.

"Oh, crap!" Sean said. "The coach from the other team is a notorious hot head. I'm going in as Blaine's backup. Charlie? Mike?" Sean called to two other dads, "Come along please?" Sean pointed to Blaine who was halfway across the field.

"Gladly." Charlie said, "God, I hate that coach. He's a complete ass." All three men hustled to catch up with Blaine.

~oOo~

"Excuse me!" Blaine called to the opposing team's coach. The man stood on the sidelines, arms crossed, and hiding beneath a baseball cap. "Hi. I'm Blaine Hummel-Anderson and I'm the dad of the boy your player hit."

"Yeah, unfortunate accident there. Real sorry about that." Insincerity oozed from the man's mouth as he regarded Blaine with a sideways glance.

"Funny, I'm not sensing you feeling sorry at all. I know that accidents happen in kids' sports all the time, but I can't help but think your number 12 was encouraged to plow into my son. Is that really the message you want to send to the players of your team?" The opposing coach took note of the three men who stepped up behind Blaine.

"Let me get this straight. Are you accusing me of coaching my players to play dirty?"

"To be blunt, yes. That's exactly what I'm saying. But more importantly, I'm asking you to look at what you are teaching your players. Do you really want them to think that the only way to come back from behind is to use dirty tricks? You basically just told them that they have no skills, so they best rely on eliminating the competition!" Blaine said, his voice getting louder with each sentence.

"And where did you learn to play soccer, in Homo-ville? Wait, do they even play sports in Homo-ville, or is it only dancing and singing there?" The other coach emphasized his offensive remarks by making his wrist go limp and wiggling his fingers at Blaine.

"Okay. So we're doing this. Sir, you are fairly warned that I'll be taking this issue up with the soccer association. Your actions and the actions of your player will be noted. People like you should not be coaching children's sports teams," Blaine said, remaining calm.

The opposing coach looked Blaine in the eye and said, "Yeah? And two homos should not be raising kids. That boy's is going to be screwed up fifteen ways from next Monday."

At this remark, Blaine launched himself at the coach, only to be held back by the quick thinking backup trio of Mike, Charlie, and Sean.

"Blaine! Man! He's not worth it!" Sean pleaded. "He's a notorious jerk. Let the soccer association take this on. You've got to get to the hospital, and quite frankly, I don't want to face Kurt if you show up injured. He'll kill me."

"Yeah, come on Blaine. Don't stoop to his classless level. Let's get you to AJ," Charlie said, as he and Mike turned and led Blaine across the field.

When they reached the sidelines, Margie hung up her cell phone. "That was Kurt. The ER docs have looked at AJ's leg and they are talking surgery. You'd better get there Blaine. Come on, I'll drive you," she said, grabbing her bag and her keys. Blaine rushed to the parking lot, the need to be with his boy stronger than any anger he had towards the coach of the other team.

~oOo~

"So, as you can see, the break is clean, but in a critical area. Breaks in long bones are never easy to fix, but the important thing is to fix it right. After looking at all of the x-rays, I think joining the bone back together with a pin is the best plan for your boy, especially if he wants to continue to be active," said Dr. Rauch, the pediatric doctor on duty explained.

Kurt took in a sharp breath and Blaine gripped his hand. "What does the recovery time look like?" Kurt asked.

"Well, each case is a little different. AJ is young, healthy and active, so he might be back up to speed before, say, someone our age would be. He'll need physical therapy for a while after recovery. Generally, kids come out of this surgery unscathed."

"But there is always the possibility that he'll not make the recovery expected, right? The idea there is risk in everything, right?" Blaine asked.

"Of course," the doctor said.

"Dr. Rauch," Kurt asked, "if this were your son, what would you do?"

"He'd be on the operating table ASAP. AJ stands the best chance of a return to his active kid life by having this surgery."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged worried looks and then turned to the doctor. "Let's get him all fixed up," Kurt said, a note of nervousness in his voice. "Can we see him before he goes under?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. I'll find out what prep room he'll be in. You have some paperwork to fill out, so how about you meet us in the prep room when you are done." Dr. Rauch called the front desk to send someone back to escort the Hummel-Andersons back to the lobby to fill out forms.

Finally, the men were allowed back to see AJ. Their son's face brightened a bit as he saw his dads. A nurse by the name of Esme stood and said, "There they are! AJ has been asking for you." Turning to AJ she said, "Hey buddy, your surgery will be over before you know it. I'll stop by after you wake up and bring some of those cookies we were talking about, if that's okay with your dads."

"Is it okay? AJ asked.

"Of course!" Blaine said. He then turned to the nurse and said, "Thank you Esme, for sitting with our son until we could get here. We appreciated your kindness."

"It was my pleasure to hang out with such a cool kid," Esme said just loud enough for AJ to hear. AJ smiled and lifted his arm to wave as Esme left the room.

"How are you feeling son?" Kurt asked.

"It hurts Daddy. The doctor gave me some medicine to make the pain go away, but it still really hurts. The other doctor talked to me about surgery, so I'm kind of scared."

"No need to be worried buddy," Blaine said gently. "The doctors know what they are doing and you're going to be good as new. You'll be playing soccer before you know it."

Just then another nurse entered the room. "AJ Hummel-Anderson? I'm Nichole and I'm here to get you ready for surgery. Now don't you worry about a thing. This is all going to be over before you know it. You are one of the bravest kids I've seen! That's quite a break you have in your leg!" AJ relaxed a little as Nichole began preparations. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and Blaine squeezed back. Both knew they had to keep up brave faces for AJ, but both felt the sting of worry for their boy.

~oOo~

"Kurt? Blaine?" Dr. Rauch said as he walked into the waiting room. He was still in his scrubs and removed his mask as he began to talk. "I'm glad to tell you that the surgery went better than we could have expected. The break was relatively clean, just as we thought and inserting the pin went smoothly. AJ is still out of it, but he's in recovery if you'd like to go see him." Both of the men let out a sigh and a few tears that had been just waiting behind Kurt's eyes began to fall.

"I'll take you to AJ now, if you'd like. I'll stop by tomorrow morning to talk about his recovery plan. If everything goes well tonight and tomorrow, it looks like we'll be able to release him tomorrow evening." Dr. Rauch pushed open the door to Recovery Room #3, where Blaine and Kurt found their boy stretched out on the bed, sleeping quietly. An imposing cast covered most of his injured leg. Both knew that AJ was in for some major discomfort when he awoke.

"Thank you, Dr. Rauch, for taking care of our son," Kurt said.

"No need for thanks," the doctor replied. "It's so nice to see a family that is so happy and supportive of each other and functioning. We'll talk tomorrow." With that, Dr. Rauch left the room.

"Hmmm. Bats for our team?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"My gaydar has been beeping since he introduced himself," Blaine responded. AJ began to stir and both men turned their attention to him. As AJ came to the surface, he whimpered in pain and called out for his daddies. Moments later he opened his eyes and began to cry.

"It hurts, Daddies!" he said, the intensity of his sobs increasing as the pain rose with his awareness. Blaine picked up the call button that rang in the nurses' station and Kurt picked up his son's hand.

"Hang in there baby. We'll get you something to make the pain go away," Kurt said. Seconds later, a nurse entered the room, pain meds in hand.

"I thought you'd be ready for something to make you feel better," Nichole, the nurse from earlier said with a smile. AJ sat up just enough to take the pills and sip some water. "It will take a while to kick in, so hang in there best you can, okay? I heard you are a soccer player! So is my son Jesse. Did you score any points today?" the nurse asked.

"Three," AJ said with a little grin.

"So, basically you are a soccer superstar stud?" the Nichole asked. AJ giggled a little, his spirits raised. Turning to the men she said, "Call me if the pain doesn't subside in twenty minutes. I have other meds I can give him if need be. Also, will you be staying here tonight? We can arrange for some rollaway beds for you."

"Yes, we'll be here. That would be wonderful and thank you, for everything," Kurt said.

"It's my pleasure," the nurse said as she left the room.

~oOo~

By 8:00 that night, AJ was feeling pretty wiped out. Kurt encouraged him to find a comfortable position and try to get some sleep. As AJ was settling in, a quiet knock came from the door.

"Come in," Blaine called out. An enormous bouquet of balloons entered the room before the person carrying them did. Once in the room, the Hummel-Andersons saw none other than Number 12 from the team AJ played that morning. Standing next to him was a man who looked like a taller, older version of the boy.

"Is this AJ Hummel-Anderson?" the man asked.

"Yes, it is," Blaine said, getting up to shake the man's hand. "I'm one of AJ's dad's Blaine, and this is his other dad, Kurt." Kurt waved from the side of his son's bed.

"I'm Forrest St. Clair and this is my son, Weston. We're real sorry about what happened today and wanted to stop by and see how your boy was doin'" Weston peered through the balloon strings, his eyes growing large when he saw the cast on AJ's leg. Immediately, his eyes went to the ground. "Weston, did you have something to say?"

Weston stepped towards AJ and said, "These balloons are for you. I'm really sorry about what happened today. I feel awful about what I did. I hope you get better real soon."

AJ looked at the boy and said, "Thank you for apologizing and thank you for the balloons. You are a good soccer player. Want to come over to my house and practice some time? I have a big backyard and my dad built a soccer goal out there so I can shoot on goal…" The boys were engrossed in a conversation about soccer in no time.

Forrest turned to Kurt and Blaine and apologized as well. "I just wanted to let you know that the parents on our team have filed a formal complaint about Coach Nelson. We've all questioned his methods at one time or another, but today he went over the line. Everyone feels awful."

"Well, thank you for that," Kurt said, shaking Forrest's hand. "No kids should be subjected to that kind of coaching."

"We all agree. Hey, Weston, we'd best be going so AJ can get some rest. Nice meeting all of you and again, sorry about what happened. Let us know if we can help out in any way."

"I think the boys would like to get together and play soccer at our house if that's okay with you Forrest," Blaine said.

"Of course. Here's my business card. The second number is my cell phone. Give us a call when you boy is feeling up to it."

"Will do," Kurt said.

~oOo~

The next day, Blaine wheeled AJ through the front door of their house. Since stairs were going to impossible for a while, a bed was made up in the downstairs guest bedroom. A cot sat nearby so that one dad could sleep close by and give medications during the night if need be. AJ took his medication for pain, got as comfortable as possible, and began to doze off. Kurt wandered back out to the living room, where he found Blaine reading through the doctor's instructions.

"Everything looks pretty logical and easy to follow. AJ has an appointment with Dr. Rauch in a week to check on the progress of his healing. Other than that, it looks like our little invalid is on his way to a smooth recovery!"

Kurt sat down next to his husband and leaned into his side. Blaine's arm instinctively went around Kurt's shoulder as they both sat back on the couch. Moments later, tears began to flow from both men's eyes. With that release of the stress from the past 30 hours, both felt a little better, but exhausted.

"Well, there's an experience I hope we never have to live again!" Kurt said, a bit of his sharp-tongued humor returning.

"No kidding. We've been really lucky in the whole injury/illness department with AJ. I simply cannot imagine how parents deal with situations where a child has a long-term illness…" He stopped talking, realizing that the thoughts might make Kurt more upset than he already was.

"I sincerely hope we never have to deal with a serious disease. We'll consider ourselves lucky if we don't," Kurt said.

"You know, even though this past day has been sixteen shades of horrible, I'm once again reminded of how wonderful you are," Blaine said, pulling Kurt close and kissing him." Both men turned towards each other and followed up the kiss with a long hug.

"Through everything, I kept reminding myself how lucky AJ and I are to have you," Kurt said, more tears starting to flow. "Happy tears," Kurt said, pointing to his cheeks.

"And I," Blaine said, "found myself thinking the same thing. Come on, I need some time close to you. Follow me, Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"I'll gladly join you. After you, sir," Kurt responded with a smile.

Blaine paused halfway up the stairs and turned to Kurt. "You know, this gets you out of muddy, rainy Saturday morning soccer games."

"I know and as much as I'd like to say I'm glad, I'd never go through what we went through, what _August_ went through, just to get out of a few crummy Saturday mornings in the weather. I think my days of complaining about soccer games are done. Especially if you follow through and put a little Kahlua in my coffee.

"Kurrrt…"

"Kidding Blaine, kidding. Sheesh, you'd think that after more than twenty years you'd be able to tell when I'm joking!"

"O, were it that easy," Blaine said in a mockingly weary voice. Kurt stopped on the stairs and glared in Blaine's direction. "Kidding, Kurt, kidding. Sheesh, you'd think that after more than twenty years…" Kurt playfully smacked Blaine's shoulder when he realized he was being mocked.

With a burst of energy, Kurt stepped in front of Blaine and called out, "Race you! Last one there is a big fat loser!" Obviously set up with no chance of winning, Blaine sighed, reached the top of the stairs, turned the corner into their room, found Kurt, and relaxed comfortably in the arms of his husband.

~oOo~

**And there ye be! Hope you enjoyed this latest adventure. Thanks for the alerts and the reviews! **

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**

**PS: Is anyone else DYING for next week's episode of Glee? Come on Blaine! If you don't catch a clue, this story called Daddies will have been for naught. Okay, admitting that I'm overly invested in this relationship. Somebody send help…and chocolate.**

"

"


	12. Who's Your Mommy?

**Hello dear readers! I truly did not expect to write this chapter tonight, but here we are! We all knew that AJ would be asking questions about his biological mom soon, right? Read on and enjoy. As always, thanks for the reviews.**

**Glee is still not mine because if it were, there would already be kissing. Not that I'm impatient or anything…**

**~oOo~**

"AJ, you've been pretty quiet this afternoon. Did something happen at school today?" Blaine asked his son as they started getting ready to cook dinner.

AJ sighed and said, "Well, Spencer and Owen and I were talking at recess and they asked me a question and I didn't know how to answer it."

Blaine took a deep breath, realizing that what AJ was about to ask could be any number of questions because he was nine, almost ten years old. The discussion at recess could have been about boys or girls or sex or baseball for all he knew. AJ looked distressed, so Blaine was guessing the questions wouldn't be easy. "What's on your mind son?"

"We were sitting on the monkey bars and we were talking about families and stuff. Owen said he leaves his clothes on the floor in the bathroom because it makes his mom have a big old fit. He thinks it's kinda funny. So we were laughing about that and Owen looked at me and he asked me about my mom."

"What did you say?" Blaine asked, choosing his words carefully.

"Well, I said what I always say, that I have two dads instead of a mom and a dad and Owen said, 'I know that, but you have to have a mom, you know? Somebody had you in her belly and dads can't have babies in their bellies.'"

"Owen is right," Blaine said, "dads can't be pregnant."

AJ glanced nervously at his dad and then looked away. In a very quiet voice he asked, "So do I have a mom?"

"Of course you do. Daddy and I knew that someday you'd be old enough to ask about her and we've always said we'd tell you when you were ready. Looks like now is the time. But you know what? This is a pretty important conversation and Daddy would want to be part of it, so do you mind if we wait until he gets home before we give you answers?"

"Yeah, that's fine," AJ said, satisfied with Blaine's request. "I'll go set the table. Then can I go play soccer in the backyard?"

"Sure thing," Blaine said as he stirred the soup he made, not really concentrating on dinner anymore. After checking on the bread in the oven, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a heads up text to Kurt.

**~oOo~**

"What in the world brought this on?" Kurt asked Blaine. "I mean, I knew the days were numbered. In fact, I'm kind of surprised AJ didn't ask sooner, but whatever. What happened?" Blaine explained about the conversation that took place atop the monkey bars on the playground. "Ah," Kurt said. "So, I guess we have our topic of conversation for dinner tonight, hmmm?"

"Kurt, how do you think we should handle this? Millie has always said she's fine with us telling AJ that she's his biological mother, so no worries there. Should we just come right out and tell him? Brace him for the news? Do you think he might freak out when he finds out his aunt, who is technically his second cousin, is really his mom?"

"Oh god, this is starting to sound like a really bad soap opera," Kurt said with a giggle.

"I know! I guess there is no what to prepare for a conversation like this. AJ is in the backyard practicing soccer. Will you call him in for dinner?" Blaine asked.

"Sure. And Blaine, AJ's a pretty astute and level-headed kid. I think he'll be fine," Kurt said as he walked to the back door to call his son to dinner. Kurt walked out on the patio and watched AJ shooting the soccer ball into the goal Blaine built for him as an 8th birthday gift. After retrieving the ball from the net, AJ caught sight of Kurt and ran towards him.

"Hi Dad! How was your day today?" AJ slammed into Kurt, who caught his boy in a hug.

"Well it would have been much better if I'd spent it with you! Hey, are you interested in playing one of the kids in the show I'm in? One of the boys got broke his wrist, so he's out for a few weeks. The director asked if you could do a few shows until they find a replacement. You'd have to sing and dance a bit, but it might be fun!"

"That sounds great Dad! When do I start?"

"I'll find out. I guess we'd better talk to Daddy B about it too," Kurt said as he brushed AJ's sweaty bangs away from his forehead. "Come on, it's time for dinner."

When they arrived in the kitchen, Blaine had just finished serving the soup. "Excellent timing, as always," he said. Everyone sat down and began to eat. "So, we have something very important to discuss this evening. AJ, we want you to know that the Daddy and I have never intended to hide information from you; we just wanted to make sure you were ready to understand things before we told you. We figured we'd know it was time when you asked

"Well, I have thought about if I have a mom before, but it never seemed very important until Owen asked about her," AJ said, putting his spoon in the soup. "I wondered if I was adopted a couple of years ago. Was I adopted?"

"Well, technically, yes," Kurt said, "but not in the way adoptions are usually done. We used a surrogate mother, which is someone who volunteers to have a baby for people who can't have them on their own. So we still had to adopt you to legally be your parents, but your birth was planned by us and the surrogate."

AJ took in the information and looked at his soup. "So, who was this lady?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. Blaine nodded to Kurt, giving him the stage. "Auntie Millie is the woman you carried you in her belly and gave birth to you." All three Hummel-Andersons sat quietly, not quite knowing what to do. After a few minutes of silence, AJ looked up with a grin. "Auntie Millie is so cool! This explains a lot," AJ said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Blaine said, relaxing a bit after taking in AJ's reaction.

"Well, I look like both of you. I've got your dark curly hair," AJ said to Blaine, "and your eyes, which are just like Auntie Millie's" he said to Kurt. "Auntie Millie and I have the same laugh and we both like pistachio ice cream, which no one else in the whole wide world likes."

"You are right about the pistachio ice cream, that's for sure," Kurt said with a laugh. "Are you okay with all of this buddy? Does it all seem too weird?"

"Yeah, kinda," AJ said honestly. "Does Auntie Millie know that I know?"

"She does," Blaine said. "I called her while you were outside playing soccer before dinner. Truthfully, she's worried that you'll be a little freaked out by the news and she doesn't want your relationship to change because, as she put it, 'AJ is my favorite boy in the world!'"

"Wait…what? I thought I was her favorite boy in the world!" Kurt said with mock indignation.

"Daddy, you can be her favorite man in the world. I can be her favorite boy," AJ said.

"I think her boyfriend Luke is probably her favorite man," Blaine said quietly into his soup, a grin on his face."

"So I guess that leaves me totally out of the favorites loop. I guess I'll get over it," Kurt said dramatically. "No matter. Auntie Millie will be here for dinner next week and she wants to come a little early to have some time with you. She mentioned taking you out for ice cream or something. Are you okay with that?" Kurt asked.

"Sure. It might be kind of weird thought," AJ said. "I still want to call her Auntie Millie because I have parents, you know?" Blaine and Kurt nodded their heads, silently glad that their son could somehow see that while their situation was unique, they were his parents.

"Well, I'm sure that's one of the things she'll want to discuss with you," Blaine said. "AJ, you are a pretty amazing boy, you know that?"

"That's what they tell me!" AJ said, as he shot a quick look at both his dads and broke out into his infectious laugh. All three of the Hummel-Anderson men laughed as they dug into their evening meal. Conversations turned to the events of everyone's days and where they should vacation over the winter holidays.

**~oOo~**

"So, Augustus Gloop, where would you like to go for ice cream?" Millie asked as AJ buckled himself into her car.

"Well Millie Vanilli, I think we should go to the usual place in the village," AJ said with a smile. He loved when he and Millie used their nicknames for each other.

"That's fine, but I've heard there is a shortage on pistachio ice cream, so don't be disappointed if they are out, 'kay?" Millie said with a grin.

"I heard that too!" AJ said, playing along. He looked at Millie and smiled.

"So, buddy, how are you feeling about the news your dads sprung on you last week?"

"Um, fine, I guess. It's kind of weird, but I think I'm okay. I'm glad I know, you know?"

"I'm relieved to hear that because I don't want things to be difficult between us. I'm going to say this next part very carefully, because I don't want to hurt your feelings or mess with your expectations. Are you ready?" AJ nodded, a tiny bit of worry crossing his face. "AJ, I want to be your Auntie Millie, just like always. I think if I became your mom right now, it might make things really difficult. Does that make sense?"

AJ let out a long sigh and then a, "Whew! That's what I was most worried about! My dads have always been my parents and always will be. I want you to be my aunt, even though I'm pretty sure you are not my aunt, because you aren't Daddy K's sister…"

"We Hummels sure like to muddy things up, don't we?" Millie said with a laugh.

"Well, what fun would a normal life be?" AJ asked. Millie parked her car in front of the ice cream shop.

"You know AJ, sometimes you sound an awful lot like you Daddy K.," Millie said.

**~oOo~**

"Okay, last round of Apples to Apples and then you are off to bed. It's ten o'clock and you have school tomorrow, young man," Kurt said. Kurt, Blaine, AJ, and Millie gathered around kitchen table, playing games, eating dessert, and laughing. After winning his fifth round in a row, AJ threw both fists in the air, claiming victory.

"You are as convincing as a car salesman," Millie claimed. "Come here boy and give your auntie a good-night hug." Millie held out her arms and AJ melted right into them. "I love you AJ. Sleep well and have sweet dreams."

"Love you too, Auntie Millie. Thanks for the ice cream and…everything," AJ said with a grin. "Night Dads," AJ said.

"We'll be in to tuck you in soon," Blaine said. "Right to bed, son. It's way late." AJ headed up the stairs. Half way up, he stopped on the stairs and looked down at his family. "I love you all!" he said.

"Right back at you August," Kurt said. "Now, skedaddle!" AJ disappeared around the corner and down the hall.

The adults sat quietly at the table. "Mills, how are you doing with all of this?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence.

"Really, I'm fine, especially after talking to AJ. He's a pretty amazing and perceptive. Sometimes he seems like he's a lot older than he really is," Millie said. "We discussed how I'd still be his aunt and how you two are his parents."

"I knew this day was coming," Kurt said, "and to be truthful, I was always a little worried about how things would turn out. I can't imagine things going any better than they did!"

"You know this is a testimony to how wonderfully you've raised AJ," Millie said. "He knows he's loved and that his home is stable and supportive. He has no need to fear because you two are the picture of love and comfort."

Both men remained quiet. Blaine looked at Kurt and then at Millie and said, "You know, that we could not have done this without you and your generous offer," he said. "Not a day goes by where we don't talk about how lucky we are because of what you did for us."

"It's true, Millie. We'll be forever grateful to you," Kurt said, reaching over to hug his cousin.

"I've never been sorry for the decision I made. AJ is the most wonderful boy in the world…" 

"Which brings me to my next point," Kurt said. "What is this I hear about no longer being your favorite boy? And I can't be your favorite man because of that Luke guy who keeps hanging around. So my dear Millie, what am I to you now?" Blaine laughed at his husband and his cousin.

Millie patted Kurt on the arm and said, "You really have issues with not being Number One, don't you? Can't stand not being the top dog, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it!" Blaine said, breaking out into a laugh.

"Hush, both of you. Neither of you knows of what you speak," Kurt said, wrapping his arms around himself and looking down his nose at his cousin and his husband. He couldn't keep up the act for long and broke into laughter that peeled throughout the house.

"EXCUSE ME!" AJ's voice floated down from his bedroom and rose above the din. "Some of us need to get our beauty sleep. PLEASE keep it down!" All three adults looked at each other and broke into laughter once again.

"There's no doubt whose son AJ is!" Blaine said, looking at Kurt. "Beauty sleep? What nine year old says that?"

"A smart one who is thinking about his future," Kurt said as he got up from the table to tuck his son in for the night. "What? Didn't you worry about beauty sleep when you were nine?" Kurt asked Blaine and Millie, who looked at each other and laughed again.

"I'm done with you two," Kurt said with a grin. He could still hear their laughter as he entered AJ's room to say goodnight. "Neanderthals," he whispered under his breath.

**~oOo~**

**I'm loving Millie and AJ's relationship! I'm looking forward to writing the remaining chapters in this series because we are about to enter the tween/teen years. Brace yourselves…it's going to be a wild ride!**

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	13. There's Nothing Better Than Camp

**Hello dear readers of Daddies! A little change in the format for this story, in which AJ spends his first summer at sleepaway camp. This chapter consists of several letters between AJ and his dads. The letters in italicized text come from Blaine or Kurt; the letters in bold text are from AJ.**

**When Parents' Day arrives, the letter format is dropped and the story is told through the events of the day. Towards the end there is one final letter from Blaine to AJ. The story ends with Kurt and Blaine picking AJ up from camp.**

**Camp was a HUGE part of my childhood (and those of my own children), so it was important for me to include camp in AJ's (and Blaine's too!) life. I'll admit that it was kind of weird writing about summer camp as the snow fell today! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and hope you enjoy reading it. **

**Again, still not owning Glee. *sigh***

~oOo~

(Found on top of the folded shirts in AJ's trunk, upon his arrival at Camp Kemachee, in Maine)

_June 28_

_Dear AJ,_

_By now you are settling in at camp and we are missing you like crazy. Daddy B is beyond excited that you are attending the camp that he went to as a boy. It was all I could do to keep him from packing himself in your trunk and tagging along with you for the summer. Daddy B and I are taking off soon, traveling with the show for the next four weeks. Don't worry, we'll be home in time to join you at Parents' Day. I wish you were traveling with us this summer, but what an amazing time you'll have at camp! You know, I'm not much of an outdoorsy person, but I know you and I know that you are going to be in your element in the woods. Use your bug repellant, make all kinds of friends, and watch out for bears (kidding, kidding)._

_Daddy and I talked about you going to camp before you were even born. Now, here you are, ten years old, and experiencing camp for the first time! You are so grown up!_

_Love you and miss you boy! _

_Daddy K. xxoo_

**July 5**

**Dear Daddies,**

**I've been at camp for a week now and so far, so good. I sat at the camp director's table for dinner the other night and he got a funny look on his face when he saw me. He asked, "You wouldn't, by chance, be related to Blaine Anderson, would you?" When I told him Daddy B was one of my dads, he smiled real big and laughed out loud. He said seeing me at camp was like seeing Daddy here thirty years ago! I think that's kind of cool! I guess we must look alike, huh Dad? The director has worked here for a long time!**

**The boys in my cabin are mostly nice. I hang out with the kid whose bunk is next to mine. His name is Myles and he lives in Baltimore. He's kind of quiet and really funny once you get to know him. You should see all the comic books he brought with him, like half his trunk was full. He played soccer, but now he's a lacrosse player. I think I might want to try lacrosse too because Myles said you get to hit people with sticks and it's legal. Can you believe that?**

**There's only one boy I don't like. His name is Cody and he's not very nice. He picks on this kid in our cabin named Nathan and I think he does it because Nathan is small and shy. Cody's always saying things like, "That's so gay" and "What are you, a queer?" Our counselor always stops him and tells him that his language is inappropriate, but Cody keeps on talking that way. It's nothing I haven't heard before, but it still makes me mad, especially when he's saying those things to Nathan, who is already having a tough time as it is. **

**Well, I have to go take some lessons on how to steer a canoe. I sure hope I don't fall in the water this time. So far, I've fallen out of the boat every time we've been out on the lake. I think the lifeguards think I'm doing it on purpose, but I'm not!**

**I love you and miss you!**

**xxoo for Daddy K**

**xxoo for Daddy B**

**Love, **

**AJ**

_July 8_

_Dear Son,_

_You've been gone for less than two weeks and it feels like two months! Daddy K and I miss you so, so much. _

_I laughed out loud when I realized that Roger, the camp director, was my counselor when I was ten years old. He has worked at camp for a long time indeed! Ask him about the time someone put red dye in his shampoo bottle and how he spent the rest of the summer with pink hair! _

_Daddy K and I leave for the tour tomorrow. Daddy's show plays in twelve cities in four weeks, so we'll certainly be on the go. Thankfully, his last show is in Cincinnati, so we'll be able to hang out at Grandma and Grandpa Hummel's house for a few days. Nana and Papa Anderson are out of the country right now, but when I talked to them, they mentioned coming to stay with us for a couple of weeks after you get home from camp. They are thrilled that you are spending the summer at Kemachee. Did you know that Papa worked as a counselor there when he was in college? _

_Okay, wish me luck as I go remind Daddy K that he can only take three suitcases, not the seven he has currently packed. I think if you try really hard, you can imagine how this is going to go down…_

_Love you boy!_

_Daddy B_

_PS-make sure all of your letters are sent as emails from here on out because we'll be on the road!_

_PPSS-lacrosse is TOTALLY AWESOME because of the getting to hit people with sticks part! Let's sign you up, but promise not to tell Daddy K about the hitting part until after he sees your first game._

**July 16**

**Dear Daddies,**

**Thank you for the care package. I shared with the boys in my cabin, just like you said. Everyone liked the chocolate cookies best and we think the tie dyed t-shirts you sent are awesome. Whenever we have cabin competitions with the whole camp, we wear the shirts so we match Even our counselor wears his!**

**This is my third week at camp and I feel like I live here! Not that I don't like living at home, but this place is kind of cool. I miss my room and I miss Spencer. I miss both of you a lot. When I'm feeling a little homesick always think about how you tuck me in at night and how all three of us talk and sometimes we sing. That always makes me feel better.**

**That kid Cody I told you about is getting a little better. We do this thing called Embers at night before we go to bed. It's a time to hang out together and talk. Our counselor always has a story to read to us or a question for us to talk about. Last week our counselor asked "What is the most difficult part about being you?" Our group has become really close and everyone answered honestly because we kind of trust each other, you know? I told them that I have two dads and that it sometimes makes people say stupid things and everyone was pretty cool about it. Nathan told everyone that he is always picked on because he's small and people assume he's weak. Myles said his parents are divorced and they try to fight with each other by using him to deliver messages. Cody said that people always think he's stupid because he has something called dyslexia, which means he has trouble reading. I told him that I know he's not stupid because when we were on a scavenger hunt, he was the one who figured out every clue! After that, Cody was a lot nicer to everyone. He even partners up with Nathan. They are like best friends now!**

**Tomorrow we are going to start working on our skit for the show we're putting on after dinner on Parents' Day. You are still coming, right? I've got to go help set the tables for lunch. I think we're having grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup, which is my very favorite camp lunch. I love you both and can't wait to see you in two weeks!**

**xxoo**

**AJ**

_July 22_

_Dear AJ,_

_Oh my sweet boy, I miss you! We have just left Atlanta, Georgia and we're heading to a show in Little Rock, Arkansas. The weather is skin-melting hot, so be glad you are living in the trees and cool air of Maine!_

_Daddy B said to tell you he completely understands how you feel like camp is home. He said that's the best thing, feeling like there are two places in the world that are so comfortable, you can just be "you." Camp is certainly working its magic on you, isn't it? And that is such good news about Cody! You are a lucky boy to be in a group of great kids!_

_I'll admit that I was a little nervous and a lot worried when the camp nurse called me to tell me about your sprained wrist. I don't know much about archery, and I'm still confused about how one sprains a wrist while shooting arrows, but I trust that you are being taken care of and that your injury isn't slowing you down. If it hurts for too long, I want you to see the nurse again. The camp has a doctor two towns to the south, so they can take you there if need be. Take care of yourself, okay? Daddy B says that if you have to go to the doctor, to tell Dr. Warren hello from him. Turns out Daddy had to take several trips there when he was a boy. Are we surprised by this? I think not._

_We can't wait to see your skit for Parents' Day! Do you need any advice? How about costumes? I always love seeing you up on the stage. You are a talented boy August!_

_Okay, we are just about ready to leave for the airport, so I'll sign off. Daddy got a brilliant idea for a new book, so he's been pretty poor company the past few days. You know how he gets: always daydreaming or scribbling in his pocket-size journal or mumbling to himself. _

_I am missing you so very much. Email soon and tell us about your latest camp adventures! Lots of hugs and kisses for you!_

_Daddy K_

**July 28**

**Dear Daddies,**

**You should see the vase I made for you in Arts and Crafts. The craft counselor showed me how to use the pottery wheel and it was so cool! The best part was the first vase I tried to make. As the wheel was turning and I was forming the shape, Myles walked by and poked me in the side, which made me jump. My hands hit the vase just right and the clay flew through the air and parts of it landed on the ceiling. Our whole group laughed so hard and some of us were rolling around on the floor. The craft counselor was laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes, even when she was picking clay out of her hair. Luckily, I got to try again and I made Myles promise to stay away from me. I glazed the vase to match the walls in the dining room at home. I know the exact spot where I want to put it!**

**My wrist is much better. I tried archery again and it only hurt a little bit. I finally got my first bull's eye on Thursday. Whenever someone gets a bull's eye at camp, they get an award at dinner. So I had to stand up in front of everyone and get a patch with a target and an arrow on it. Everyone clapped and yelled, "Archer, Archer!" It was kind of cool and a little embarrassing.**

**My group is going on an overnight camp out tonight. There is an overnight area in the woods where there are tents and we have to hike to get there. We carried our sleeping bags out there after lunch today, so after dinner we'll take our flashlights and begin walking. Nathan says he has ghost stories to tell us that will make us all want to cry like babies. We'll see about that. Nathan is no longer as quiet as he used to be. In fact, we can't get him to shut up most of the time. Our counselor calls him Jabber Jaw.**

**If you don't hear from me soon, I've been eaten by a bear on our camp out. Don't cry. I shall miss you. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**I love you and miss you and can't wait to see you NEXT WEEK! **

**xxoo**

**AJ**

**PS-Michael, who sleeps two bunks away from me asked me to ask you to bring more of those chocolate cookies when you come to visit. Pretty please? Michael drools whenever he thinks of the cookies, so please bring some so we can stop wiping his spit off of us.**

**PPSS-when you come to camp for Parents' Day, could you bring that Superman cape I have at home? We really need it for our skit. Thank you!**

**PPPSSS-please bring the Superman gloves too. Thanks!**

_August 3_

_Dearest Boy,_

_Three more days until we see you! Assure Michael that four dozen chocolate cookies have been ordered from the bakery in the village and will arrive with us. Hopefully, you'll all get a break from Michael's saliva issues for a while._

_I've packed your cape and gloves in my bag. Daddy B and I will fly into the airport on Saturday morning and then we'll rent a car to drive to camp. We're hoping to make it right on time, but the timing of our flight means we'll be cutting it close. Don't' worry it we are a little late, okay?_

_Daddy B is beside himself with excitement about being at camp with you. He says he wants to go out in a canoe, do archery, and swim in the lake with you. He's been telling me stories about camp and wearing his old camp t-shirts all week. I can see why he loved his summers there and I can totally understand how you feel the same. It kind of makes me wish I'd gone to camp when I was a boy. But then there was the dirt factor and the ruining my clothes factor, and the bugs and bears factor. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't go! Regardless, I'll get a taste of camp when we visit, right? _

_Can't wait to see you August! All summer, when I've been missing you, I thought about giving you hugs, but since you weren't with us, I just saved them up in my mind. Be prepared to get the biggest hug in the entire world when we see you!_

_Counting the days and the hours…_

_Daddy K_

~oOo~

"I think we'll just make it," Kurt said, looking at the map on the GPS. "It looks like we are twenty minutes away from camp.

"I'd say that's about right," Blaine said, preparing to turn left at a stop sign. "I can't tell you how excited I am to see our boy and be at camp with him! I've said that a couple of times this week, haven't I?"

Kurt smirked and said, "Only 2,342 times, but who's counting? Kidding aside, I understand. I've missed AJ so much and being this close to him is making my heart ache just a bit. I can't wait to hug the dickens out of him!"

Rural Maine rolled past the Hummel-Andersons as they made the last leg of their journey to camp. When they rolled into the camp parking lot, a staff member greeted them and pointed them toward main camp. It was all Kurt could do to keep Blaine from sprinting down the trail. As it was, he kept looking around saying things like, "This place hasn't changed a bit!" and "God, I've missed camp!" and "Can you imagine a better place to be as a kid?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and said, "Slow down cowboy. We don't want the other camper parents to think you are touched in the head. Maybe you could try walking down the trail instead of bouncing?" Blaine laughed and slowed his pace.

The trail soon opened into a meadow that sat on the edge of a lake. The dining hall loomed off to the left. Parents and kids greeted each other with shouts of "Hello!" and squeals of joy. Boys who were waiting for their parents to arrive waited patiently off to the right. As Blaine and Kurt approached, they spied a boy with dark curly hair break away from the crowd and come barreling down the meadow.

"Daddies!" he screamed as he flew into the four arms of his parents. All three Hummel-Andersons had tears in their eyes for this joyous reunion. When they were able to break away from each other, August was full of things he wanted to show his dads. First stop: AJ's cabin. As they headed past the lake, the camp director walked towards the meadow. He stopped mid stride and grinned.

"Is that a ghost I see, or do I spy one Blaine Anderson?"

"Oh, Roger. Roger!" Blaine said as he moved towards the older man and held him in a hug. The two began talking as if they'd never been apart.

"Did your boy tell me I immediately knew who his dad was when I met him?" Roger asked.

"He did! And speaking of dads, I'd like to introduce you to my husband, Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt extended his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Roger!"

"You too Kurt. Oh, the stories I could tell you about this man!" Roger said with a laugh.

"I'll bet. We'll talk later," Kurt said with a wink.

"Hey, before I let you get on with your tour, I have to tell you that AJ has been a model camper. He's just the kind of boy that is perfect for camp. We hope he'll join us for many more summers," Roger said, patting AJ on the back.

"I'm thinking that after this summer we won't be able to keep him away!" Kurt said. "He obviously got the 'camp gene' from Blaine."

"Okay! You all have fun and we'll see you at the dining hall for lunch in an hour," Roger said as he continued his walk to the meadow to greet other parents.

~oOo~

The rest of the day flew by with canoe rides on the lake (Blaine in the bow, AJ in the stern, and Kurt passengering), walks, time in the arts and crafts lodge, and swimming. Blaine and AJ talked in code, in a strange camp language, which made them crack up without much warning. Kurt tried to keep up, but eventually let it go. So far he'd learned about polar bear swims, flag, KP, and snipes. He was thrilled that AJ and Blaine would always have camp in common, even if it left him a little out of the loop.

At 6:00pm, the families gathered in the meadow for a picnic dinner. Right after the meal, the boys left with their cabin groups to prepare for the evening's entertainment. AJ left with the Superman cape and gloves tucked under his arm. As parents started to mingle, Kurt began to be recognized. He'd hoped that being so far north he'd be able to remain fairly anonymous, but since so many of the boys came from New York City, it was reasonable to think that many of their parents had seen Kurt on stage in one production or another. Blaine remained at Kurt's side and made small talk as Kurt signed a few autographs and chatted with fans. Somehow, camp made it all seem more relaxed than other fan encounters, which was a nice break for Kurt and Blaine.

Standing on the deck of the lodge, the boys in AJ's cabin took in the scene in the meadow below.

Michael was the first to comment. "Dude, why are all those people standing around your dads? Is one of them signing autographs?"

"Yeah," AJ said quietly. "One of my dads is an actor on Broadway, so people recognize him all the time." He looked tentatively at his cabin mates.

"That sounds like it might get to be a pain sometimes," Cody said, looking at the mob gathered around Kurt.

"You can say that again," AJ said.

"That sounds like it might get to be a…" Cody started and the group of boys cracked up.

"Come along campers," their counselor said, "we have a show to put on!" Still giggling, the boys walked down the stairs, ready to present their portion of the program.

~oOo~

All too soon, the evening came to a close. Roger went up front and thanked the parents for spending the day at camp. He told everyone how much he enjoyed this year's group of boys and that he was looking forward to their final week together. He knew that many parents were staying in the area for the week so they could pick up their sons when camp was over; he said he'd be glad to meet with parents to talk about activities in the area after they said good night to their boys.

AJ turned to his dads and gave them huge hugs. "I love camp, but I kind of wish I could go home with you," AJ said, gripping his dads tight.

"Hey, buddy, you still have one amazing week left! We're staying in the area, so we'll be close by. Keep enjoying your days here and we'll be together in no time!" Blaine said as he kissed his son's forehead.

"Did you like our skit?" AJ asked his parents.

"I think you all should talk about taking it to Broadway," Kurt said, grinning. AJ smiled at his dad, knowing he was joking. "Seriously, I thought it was great. The superman costume worked out perfectly!"

"Thanks for bringing it, Daddy," AJ said. "Well, my group is waiting for me, so I'd better go. See you in a few days?"

"Can't wait to see you then!" Blaine said as he and Kurt walked to the lodge to meet with Roger.

~oOo~

_August 13_

_Dear AJ,_

_Just two more days until we see you again! I hope your last week at camp has been everything you'd hope it would be. I know you've made friends that you'll keep your whole life, which will be really important as you get older._

_We'll pick you up right at 10:00am so we can make our 1:00 flight home. Keep some clothes out for your last two days of camp because your trunk will get shipped off Thursday afternoon. Make sure you leave as much dirt, leaves, parts of trees and small woodland creatures at camp…it's never good to open your trunk at home and find a family of squirrels living in there. Trust me on this one buddy._

_Love you and miss you and can't wait to see you! _

_Daddy B_

~oOo~

After several tearful goodbyes, and promises to email and text and visit each other on holiday breaks, the boys from AJ's cabin parted with one more "Goodbye! I'll miss you! Love you!"

AJ walked between his dads as they left the meadow and took the trail to the parking lot.

"I'm sure going to miss camp," AJ said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"I totally understand," Blaine said, pulling AJ into a side hug as they walked, "but keep in mind that you can keep in touch with the boys all winter long. Some of them live close enough to visit. And I talked to Myles' mom and she said it was fine for him to visit us over Thanksgiving break this year. How's that for a start?"

"That would be great Dad. Thank you."

Kurt grabbed AJ's hand and noticed six bracelets on his arm. "That's quite a collection of camp-ish jewelry on your arm son! What's with that?" Kurt asked, examining the different creations on AJ's arm.

"Ah, another Camp Kemachee tradition," Blaine said.

"See, Dad, the last week of camp, everyone in a cabin group, even our counselor, makes bracelets for each other. We wear them as we leave camp to help us remember the people who were our family for the summer," AJ explained.

"I used to wear my bracelets until they rotted off my arm," Blaine said.

"I'm not taking mine off until they fall off too," AJ said, blinking back a few tears.

Kurt resisted the urge to comment on the grossness of bracelets rotting off arms when he saw his son's emotions so close to the surface. "So, my little outdoorsman, is it safe to assume you'll be spending future summers here at good old Camp Kemachee?" Kurt asked.

"Oh yeah," AJ and Blaine answered at the same time.

"Not you Blaine, I was talking to AJ," Kurt said, as both Blaine and AJ laughed at Blaine's response. "Your camping days are done, my dear," Kurt said to his husband, "but you," he said to AJ, "your adventures here are just beginning."

"Okay, little family," Blaine said "Let's head for home." AJ stopped, turned and looked down the path to the meadow.

"See you next summer," he whispered to his camp. AJ turned, joined his dads and headed for home.

~oOo~

There you have it! In the next chapter, AJ is officially eleven years old, which is when tween-dom reared its ugly head at our house. Get ready for the eye rolling, attitude, and sulky behaviors that make this time so special for parents (not).

I'm saddened by the lack of a new Glee episode for next week. And you?

GirlFromTheWest xxoo


	14. New Adventures In Tweendom

**Hello dear readers of Daddies! Good to see you again! In this chapter, Blaine and Kurt dip their big toes into the unpredictable waters of "the tweens," those lovely years of early adolescence. I hope you enjoy. **

~oOo~

"So, about an hour ago?" Kurt said to his neighbor, Patsy, over the phone.

"AJ was here for a few minutes. He talked with the boys, and then headed down the block on his bike. Want me to send out the search party?"

"Thanks, Patsy, but I think I head out myself. This just isn't like AJ to take off and not check in with me. I'll let you know when I find him," Kurt said, trying to not let worry seep into his voice.

"Kurt, you know that you officially entered the tween years when AJ turned eleven last month," Patsy said.

"And…" Kurt said, waiting.

"You have to keep in mind that the next several years with AJ might get a little bit weird. The things he's never done before, like take off on his bike before checking in with you, are most likely going to happen with a little more frequency. Just understand that the waters might get a little choppy up ahead," Patsy warned.

"Patsy, AJ has been such a calm and easy kid to raise. Our communication is open and frequent. I'm sure he'll be just fine."

"I'm just saying you should be aware of the possibilities. Now you best get out there."

"Thanks, Patsy. I'll call you later.

~oOo~

As he drove past the park, Kurt spied AJ riding his bike on the sidewalks that criss-crossed the lawns and gardens. Parking his car, Kurt walked across the street and towards AJ.

"Hi Dad! What are you doing here?" AJ asked.

"I guess I could ask you the same thing son. Two things I see that worry me right now. Care to take a guess as to what they are?" AJ looked around, trying to spot something that might be out of place.

"Nope. Can't think of anything. What's up Dad?"

"When you left on your bike an hour or so ago, you told me you were going next door. When I called Patsy, she said you were at her house for a few minutes, but you took off. Did you forget something?" Kurt asked.

"I guess I forgot to check in with you. Sorry Dad. But I don't see why it's such a big deal! I go to the park all the time. It's not like I'm going to do something stupid."

"I know that AJ, but I'm your parent and my job is to know where you are 24/7, no matter what. That means that you need to check in with me when your plans change. Got it?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," AJ said, a little but of an annoyed hiss in his voice that Kurt chose to ignore.

"And number two, you are riding your bike without a helmet. You know the rules. A bike helmet hanging off the handlebars won't protect your brain in a crash."

And then it happened: the first sign that tween-dom might not be the smooth ride Kurt hoped it would.

AJ rolled his eyes at his Dad.

And it was a good eye roll too; it was the kind where surely the eye roller can see his brain because his eyes go so far back in his head.

Momentarily taken aback, Kurt recovered and said, "August James Hummel, did you just roll your eyes at me?"

"Dad, not wearing my helmet is not a big deal. I mean I'm only riding in the park. What going to happen if I crash? Will I hurt my head on some _flowers_?" AJ countered with a little more sass than Kurt could appreciate.

"AJ that will be enough. This is a non-negotiable rule. Now, put on your helmet and ride straight home. We'll continue this talk there."

"Whatever," AJ said as he snapped his helmet in place, climbed aboard his bike, and peddled for home.

Kurt eased into the driver's seat of his car. "Here we go," was all he could manage to say.

~oOo~

Blaine was putting away groceries when he heard the front door fly open. Angry footsteps exited the foyer and stomped up the stairs.

"Hey AJ! How was your…" The door to AJ's bedroom slammed. "…day?" Blaine asked, obviously confused. Kurt entered the living room a few moments later, looking stressed and worried. "What was that all about?" Blaine asked.

"Well, my dear husband, I think we have entered what child development experts have named 'The Tween Years.' Kurt continued on, telling about AJ's actions and attitude, and how he'd rolled his eyes and pulled the "whatever" card.

"That so does not sound like AJ!" Blaine stated. "Maybe he's just having a bad day."

"Patsy says we should brace ourselves for the next few years. Apparently, the tween years are just as much fun as adolescence!" Kurt said.

"Come on Kurt, we've got a good kid who has never given us a lick of trouble. He's eleven years old, for goodness sake. He's still a baby!"

"As much as I'd like to believe that, I think we need to do a little research. I remember how I was when I was eleven and twelve. Dad and I had some ugly arguments, but other times we got along as splendidly as ever. It was a confusing time for both of us! Can't hurt us to do a little reading on tweens, right?"

"If you think it's necessary, you know I'm in. I'm just not sure it's going to be as big a deal as everyone says it is," Blaine said. "I'm sure the next few years will be smooth sailing," Blaine said, clearly confident.

"Let's hope so. Okay, I'm going in," Kurt said as he headed for the stairs. "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, send in the National Guard." At the top of the stairs he turned right and opened his son's bedroom door. "AJ?" he asked, quietly. There was no movement in the room. Kurt spied AJ curled up in a ball on his bed, sound asleep. Kurt reached for the quilt at the foot of his son's bed and covered him. He gently pushed AJ's hair from his forehead and Kurt was hit with the fact that AJ was no longer a little boy.

From here on out, he and Blaine were in for a different kind of parenting experience, one that might be fraught with conflict, heartache, and the pushing of boundaries. "I love you my boy" Kurt said quietly. AJ stirred, settled, and returned to his deep breathing sleep. Kurt would remember the innocence on AJ's face at that moment, for the rest of his life.

~oOo~

A few days later, Blaine was online, reading the newsletter from AJ's middle school. "Hey Kurt, come and take a look at this," he called.

"What's up?" Kurt said, entering Blaine's office.

"Good timing is what it is up! The school newsletter just arrived in our inbox and guess what? The counselors at AJ's school are offering a class on 'Navigating the Waters of Early Adolescence.' It's open to parents of 6th and 7th graders and it's a one-night presentation. What do you think? We'd talked about doing some research. Shall we take a parenting class, Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

Kurt looked at the screen, noting that the class met on a Wednesday night, which worked perfectly with his performance schedule. "I don't know. I always thought parenting classes were for people who really needed help. AJ's been such an easy boy all along, but I guess we're the ones who need help now."

"You know, I look at it this way. It's no secret that raising teens is not for the fainthearted. I figure we need all the people in our corner we can get. Besides, the counselors and teachers at AJ's schools are like experts! Look at with whom they spend their days!" Blaine added.

"True, true," Kurt said. "Okay, sign us up. What's the worst thing that can happen?"

"I'll sign us up now," Blaine said.

~oOo~

Since the park incident two days ago, AJ spoke to his parents on a need-to-know basis. Both Blaine and Kurt sat their son down and reminded him that he had obligations to fulfill as a member in their family, and one of those was to let his dads know where he was at all times. The statement was met with another one of those amazing eye rolls, which Blaine witnessed for the first time.

"AJ, son, the eye rolling stops right here and now. Dad and I will not abide such disrespect. If you have something to say, then use your words, but the eye stuff is done," Blaine demanded.

"Okay, I've got stuff to say. I don't know why you have to get all over my case. I just went to the park, you know, down the block. I'm not a baby, you know. I can handle going to the park by myself."

"It's not that you were at the park alone," Kurt countered, "it's that you went there without telling us. Do you see the difference?"

"Yeah, I guess," AJ said, refusing to look at his dads. "Are we done here? I need to go text Spencer."

"Yep, I think we're done," Blaine said, as AJ stood and walked to the stairs.

After they heard AJ's bedroom door close, both Blaine and Kurt let out a sigh. "When is that class?" Kurt asked.

"This Wednesday and it can't come soon enough," Blaine said. "Hey, that eye roll was impressive! I didn't know August could roll his eyes that far back, while looking to the heavens for help all at the same time. All we needed was a 'Whatever!' and we'd have hit the tween trifecta!"

"Not even close to funny, Blaine."

~oOo~

On Wednesday evening, Blaine and Kurt found themselves sitting amongst several sets of parents in the library at AJ's school. "Evidently, we're not the only ones needing a little help!" Kurt whispered to Blaine. A woman around the men's ages stood up before the group to welcome them.

"Hello everyone. My name is Liz Markson and I'm one of the counselors here at school. Welcome to our class about that mysterious creature living in your home as we speak." Chuckles from the crowd broke the ice and everyone relaxed a little. "So you know what I'm talking about?" Liz said with a quick grin. "Well, it will make you happy to know that I have my very own twelve year old living at my house, and he's as big a mystery to me as your children are to you. We're all in the same boat, if that helps!" Many heads nodded in mutual understanding.

Liz asked each parent to introduce themselves and share the name and age of their child. She also asked each parent to share what they hoped to gain from attending that evening's meeting. People began to introduce themselves, many sharing some of the frustrations they'd been experiencing. There was a collective gasp when one set of parents introduced themselves as the mom and dad of triplets: two girls and a boy. Many in the room sent up thanks that they were NOT the parents of multiples because one adolescent at a time was plenty.

Kurt introduced himself and Blaine and told the group about AJ. Blaine told everyone that they'd really like to know where their sweet, affectionate, and happy boy went and how to survive until he returned. Liz nodded in understanding, as did those around them.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" Liz began. "I thought it might be helpful to begin with a list of typical tween characteristics and behaviors to help you understand that what you are experiencing is not at all abnormal." Liz brought up a slide on the smartboard and began. "Some or all of these characteristics may present themselves throughout early adolescence or some not at all." The group followed along as Liz shared the list, which included:

Irritability

Pushing boundaries and family rules

Incredible appetites

Mood swings

Sudden crying jags

Outbursts of anger or frustration

Increased need for sleep

Avoidance of chores and/or homework

Sassiness

Eye rolling

Self-centeredness

Demands for privacy

Resisting participating in family activities

Changes in diet

Less willing to communicate

Irritated by siblings, both older and younger

"Witnessed any of these?" Liz asked the group. Kurt and Blaine made eye contact, feeling affirmed for deciding to attend the class.

~oOo~

"Well, that was time well spent," Blaine said as the men made their way home after that evening.

"Agreed." Kurt said. "This is like a whole new world and I'm really scared! It's just like when AJ was a baby and we felt like we needed an instruction manual. Remember that? I have that same helpless feeling right now."

"Well, remember that Liz said the most important thing was to be consistent, keep the lines of communication open, and to keep be aware. Basically, we just have to be ready for anything AJ throws our way and hope we have our wits about us to respond in the best way. We're a team in this, right?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Absolutely." Kurt answered, grabbing Blaine's hand. "The good news is that we won't be outnumbered! Those poor triplet parents! I cannot even begin to fathom what they are going through!"

"No kidding," Blaine said as he pulled into the driveway and shut off the car.

After entering the house, they found AJ sitting on the couch next to Anni, his former nanny, watching a movie. "Hey, guys! Perfect timing. National Treasure just ended. I guess I'll be heading for home," Anni said as she reached over and gave AJ a hug. "I miss you Wild Man," she said, ruffling her former charge's hair.

"I miss you too, Anni Bananni," AJ said, hugging her back.

Turning to Blaine and Kurt Anni said, "Are we still on for brunch on Sunday?"

"Totally," Blaine said. "Is 11:00 too early for you?"

"Not at all. See you then," Annie said, grabbing her sweater and heading for home.

AJ stayed on the couch, finishing the last of the popcorn from the big bowl on his lap. Kurt sat down next to him, picking up a magazine and flipping through it slowly. Moments later he heard a sniffle and looked at AJ. Father and son made eye contact and AJ began to sob uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Kurt asked softly as he pulled AJ into a hug. Blaine, having heard the boy start crying, came in from the kitchen and sat on the other side of AJ.

"I-I-I'm-Muh-I'm so-rry!" AJ cried, leaning into Kurt's shoulder.

"It's okay baby," Kurt whispered. Blaine reached over and rubbed AJ's back in the way he always did to soothe him. AJ gulped for air, wiped his hand across his eyes, and sniffed.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the park. I don't know what is the matter with me. Sometimes I feel so mad and I don't know why. I didn't mean to yell at you and be disrespectful to you. I'm sorry Daddies." The tears started again and all three of the Hummel-Andersons pulled together on the couch.

"Hey buddy, listen," Blaine began. "First, we forgive you, okay? You know, we've always talked about how you'll change as you get older, but what we haven't talked a lot about is how our relationships are going to change a bit."

AJ's face first showed confusion and then a little bit of fear. "But I don't want 'us' to change!" he said, his voice high.

"The changes aren't bad, AJ. There are some things that are never going to change, the first being that Daddy K and I will always love you, no matter what, okay? We love you to the moon and back and that's forever." AJ seemed to relax a bit at this reminder. "But, you are, believe it or not, getting ready to become an adult, and part of that process is to begin to be your own person," Blaine said.

"And to be your own person," Kurt continued, "you'll start to pull away from us a bit. Your friends are going to be more important to you than ever. There will probably be times when you think Daddy B and I are the dumbest people to walk the planet. You might get really angry with us, especially when we set rule like what time you have to be home on the weekends when you are older, and where and when you can drive."

"I don't want to be mad at you!" AJ said, snuggling into his dads.

"Well, that would be nice if you never felt angry at us, but it's highly possible that those times will come. And you know what? We'll always do what we do best and talk it out," Blaine said. "You know you can come to us with anything and we'll try to answer any questions you have, AJ. If we keep talking to each other and we keep trying our best, we'll all end up just fine. Think you can do that?"

"Sure Dads. I love you both," AJ said, putting his arms around both of his dads' necks.

"We love you too, August," Kurt said, "Now, head up the stairs and get ready for bed. Are you feeling too old to be tucked in?"

"No," AJ said with a grin, "as long as you'll let me have a bowl of cereal before I go to bed."

"Increased appetite!" Blaine and Kurt said at the same time, which lead them to uncontrollable laughter and left AJ with a confused look on his face.

~oOo~

After tucking AJ in for the night, Kurt and Blaine got ready for bed. Both had an early morning the next day. They met in the middle of their bed, talking quietly about the class, AJ, and their lives.

"Millions of parents have survived adolescence with nothing more than a few battle scars, right?" Kurt asked, brushing Blaine's curls from his forehead.

"Yep. We're in pretty good shape to weather this, love. Just like Liz said, we'll keep the communication open, be as consistent as we possibly can, and be aware. I'm not saying it will be easy, but we'll get through this, all together."

"And, what were you like as a young teen, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked, pulling Blaine closer.

"I was a monster," he said, as Kurt laughed. "No, seriously, ask my mom. I was rebellious and sneaky and I did things before the age of fourteen that would make you faint. My parents still don't know most of the situations I was in and I'm not entirely sure I'll ever tell them."

Kurt pushed Blaine away and fixed his eyes on his partner's. "What kinds of things are we talking about? Sneaking out? Drinking? What?"

"Yes, and yes, and a whole lot more. Let's see, there was the time a friend and I took his parents' car and drove into the city. I think we were thirteen…"

"You WHAT" Kurt screeched. "You drove into the city?"

"Well, technically, I didn't drive, but yeah, I was in the car. We didn't get into an accident and Riley's parents never did figure it out, so no harm, no foul. And then there was the time we took syringes and shot oranges full of vodka and packed them in our lunches for school. Didn't get caught on that one either, but I do know that I didn't remember much of American History that day"

"Holy crap Blaine, you were a regular juvenile delinquent! I guess I know who to blame when AJ starts to exhibit questionable behaviors," Kurt said.

"Oh, and you were completely innocent. Never did anything naughty, right?'

"I was a model child when I compare what I did to what you did," Kurt said, with a dose of self-righteous indignation.

"Are you really trying to tell me you never did anything stupid and questionable?" Blaine asked

"I was an angel."

"Never smoked or crawled out your window in the middle of the night or dropped rotten pumpkins off the roof of the tallest building in town?"

"Never."

Blaine reached over Kurt for the phone on the nightstand. "That's it. I'm calling Burt to get the real story," Blaine said.

"Oh no no no you don't," Kurt intercepted the phone and held it out of Blaine's reach.

"That's what I thought." Blaine grinned at his husband, who attempted to divert Blaine's attention will all kinds of kisses.

"Lovely kisses get you out of nothing," Blaine said

"Damn! Seriously, Blaine, we're going to make it through this, right? You, AJ, and me, we're all going to come out of this alive, still loving each other, and still a family, right?"

"Of course we will Kurt. Not saying it will always be easy, but we are family, and by definition, family sticks together. Now, how about we go back to those lovely kisses…"

"Gladly," Kurt said, snuggling in and basking in the warmth of his husband's arms.

~oOo~

**There you go! I've by dying to write the chapter when AJ is fourteen years old and goes to Dalton for his freshman year, so we are just that much closer! Looking forward to a little TV program on Tuesday night called Glee. And you? I did sneak a listen at two young men singing a certain song together and oh my. Could this be it?**


	15. Boys? Girls?

**Hello dear readers of Daddies! I am a giant ball of suck when it comes to updating, so I hope you'll accept my apologies and this large platter of cookies. Part of me is still jumping for joy after Tuesday night's episode of Glee, in which Blaine catches a freaking clue and kisses that beautiful boy who was right in front of him the entire time! Now, Daddies can at least be considered a possibility in the Klaine universe.**

**AJ is twelve, almost thirteen in this chapter. Boys and girls are the topics of discussion in the Hummel-Anderson household. You knew this day was coming, right? Read on and enjoy!**

**Glee is not mine *sob* and Ryan Murphy is back on my good list due to smooches.**

**~oOo~**

The front door at the Hummel-Anderson house opened and two twelve year olds walked through, arms around each other, singing "Eighty-five bottles of beer on the wall, Eight-five bottles of beer…" Something happened, causing both to stop singing and laugh so hard, they tumbled into a pile of arms and legs on the floor of the foyer.

"AJ, Spencer, you okay?" Blaine asked, coming from his office to see what the commotion was.

AJ gasped for air and attempted to sit up. "F-f-f-fine, Dad. Spencer just…just…Aw-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha…" and the out of control laughter began again. Spencer's face turned a deeper shade of crimson as he gasped for air and started coughing. AJ reached over, still laughing, and pounded his oldest friend on the back.

"Okay, maybe I don't want to know," Blaine said, understanding that sometimes ignorance was bliss when it came to 12 year old boys and what they thought was hysterical. "What's on the agenda this afternoon, boys?"

AJ took a few deep breaths and said, "We have a map to finish for history and a few math problems. After that, can we watch a movie? I've been telling Spence about Les Mis and he really wants to watch it."

"I supposed so, but homework first. There are cookies on the counter if you are hungry," Blaine said.

"Cookies? What, is Daddy K not home? I'm going to rat you out for giving us sweets after school," AJ said with a smirk.

"Dude, stop it or Blaine is going to take away the cookies! Just say, 'Thank you Daddy' and take the plate!" Spencer said.

AJ leaned his head on Spencer's shoulder and looked up at him with his clear Hummel eyes and said, "Aw, Spencer, how'd you get so smart?"

"Well I don't know about the smart stuff, but I've been coming here since I was two and I know that A. sometimes Blaine is scared of Kurt, especially when it comes to unhealthy food, and B. cookies can be replaced with carrot sticks in the blink of an eye in this house, so knock it off." Spencer popped his shoulder up, removing AJ's head.

AJ grabbed he plate, said, "Thank you Daddy" in the sweetest voice possible, and ran with Spencer to the family room, where they set up shop and started snacking. In mere moments the giggling started again.

An hour later, Blaine could hear the music from the movie version of Les Miserable coming from down the hall. On a stretch break, he decided to check in on the boys and make sure the homework got done. He quietly opened the door, but stopped when he spied the boys on the couch. Spencer sat upright and AJ's reclined, with his head resting on Spencer's leg. Both boys' eyes were glued to the television screen, and Spencer absently-mindedly played with AJ's curls. Oblivious to Blaine's presence, AJ said, "Here, this is my very favorite part…" and he went on to explain the plot of the production to his friend.

"The music is kind of creepy, like it's haunted, but I like it," Spencer said.

AJ looked up at his friend and smiled. "I told you so," he said with a very Kurt-like smirk. Blaine silently backed away from the door and walked to the kitchen.

At that moment the front door opened and Kurt walked in. "Hey, handsome! How was your day?" Kurt noticed a strange look on Blaine's face. "Is something wrong?"

"Walk quietly to the family room and peek in the door and then come see me."

Kurt did as Blaine suggested and entered the kitchen with his eyebrows knit together and his lips forming an O. "Oh my," was all he could say.

Both men looked at each other for a few moments, until Blaine broke the silence. "Okay, okay, we both knew this day was coming. We've always wondered about…how AJ would turn out. I just didn't think it would be so…"

"Soon?" Kurt finished. "Yeah, me neither. Now let's be calm and rational. Spencer and AJ have been friends since they were toddlers. They've always palled around with each others and I think they spent the entire year they were four holding hands."

"Right, right, but that is more typical behavior for four year olds. Those two are almost thirteen. Did you snuggle up with your male friends when you were thirteen? Did they play with your hair as you watched movies?" Blaine asked.

"First of all, let's remember whose hair we are talking about. NOBODY touched my hair. And second of all, I was about as out as a kid could be at thirteen, so there were not many boys willing to risk their manly reputations by hanging out with me. Girls and me curled up on the couch? Yes. Boys, no way. What about you?" Kurt asked.

"Uh, no. Never. The only physical contact we had at thirteen was to punch the hell out of each other's arms as a way of saying, 'Hello, friend! And how are you today?'"

"Yeah, what was with that punching stuff in middle school? I never understood why boys couldn't just greet each other instead of inflicting bodily harm on their friends," Kurt said.

"Dunno. Okay, back to the matter at hand. How do we handle this? Do we talk to him? Leave it be? I mean, the boy has been raised in the most open environment ever. By all logic, he should have no problem telling us if he likes boys or if he likes girls, right?" Blaine asked.

"Logically, yes, but we're dealing with an almost-thirteen year old here, so anything resembling logic might not apply. I don't care who you are or how open your family is, there is still something kind of creepy about discussing crushes and love with your parents."

"You are right, Kurt."

"So here's what I think we should do. I'll walk into the family room just like nothing is going on. If the love bug is in the air, I think they'll jump when I enter the room. If it's not, they'll just stay where they are. Make sense?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but I sure don't like the implication that "love" equals "guilty behavior," know what I mean?"

"I totally get that, but I think it's how we humans are wired. Or maybe it is the expectations society and culture place upon us. Whatever. Shall we give it a try?"

"Lead on, bad cop."

"Hey, boys!" Kurt said as he opened the family room door. Blaine heard both boys say hello to Kurt. "It's getting late and Spencer, your mom is probably wondering where you are. Come on, I'll run you home." Kurt walked past Blaine, who raised his eyebrows as a way to ask a question. "Not a flinch," Kurt whispered.

"Thanks, Kurt," Spencer said as he got up from the couch and picked up his backpack. AJ got up and walked his friend to the door, their arms linked as they whispered and laughed out loud. "Bye AJ," Spencer said at the door, "see you tomorrow."

"By Spence. Don't forget to bring your soccer ball to school so we can play after lunch," AJ said. Spencer waved just before he got into Kurt's car.

Kurt was back home in five minutes and found Blaine and AJ in the kitchen, making dinner. They were already in the middle of a conversation that didn't sound like it was headed in the right direction.

"Dad, ewwe. Spencer and I are friends. We've always been friends. Just because we sit close to each other doesn't mean we are in looooooove. And Spencer always plays with my hair because he says it feels springy. He smells it all the time too because my shampoo smells like apples and he likes it. In fact, he told our entire class in 5th grade and they still walk up to me in the halls and smell my hair. My friends are just weird like that."

"AJ, I'm just saying that if and when you think you…like someone, and it doesn't matter if it a boy or a girl, Daddy and I just want you to feel like you can talk to us about it," Blaine stated. Kurt pulled up a stool at the breakfast bar and continued to listen to the conversation.

"So I have a question for you, Daddies," AJ said, looking from Blaine to Kurt and back again.

"Fire away," Kurt said.

"Well, this is kind of awkward, but…well, here goes. Would you two be mad at me if I, you know, didn't turn out gay?" AJ asked.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, with shocked expressions on their faces. "AJ, no! We want you to love whomever you wish to love! How did you get the idea that we'd be disappointed if you decided you like girls?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know. It's just something I've thought about lately. You know how we talked about how Nana and Papa Anderson we mad when you two were dating and then got married. I just wondered if the same would be true, but the other way around."

"I think we, of all people, would be the most accepting of whatever you decide," Kurt said. "It's really important to Daddy and me that you feel the freedom to be who you'll be, no judgments, no guilt. We just want to keep the lines of communication open so we can help you out if and when you need us. Make sense?"

"Yeah. You know, my friends always tell me how cool you two are and I'm starting to see they are right. Thanks, Daddies. And if it helps, I haven't quite decided who I like yet, but I'll let you know once I figure it out."

"Sounds like a plan, AJ," Blaine said, ruffling his son's curls.

**~oOo~**

Three weeks later, the front door open after school, and Blaine heard AJ's quiet voice murmuring in the foyer. "Well, this is my house," he said politely.

The voice of a young girl said, "Wow, this is really neat, AJ. I like how the walls are all painted colors. At my house, the walls are all white and it's kind of boring if you ask me."

"One of my dads is really into decorating, so he chooses all the colors and the stuff that goes in the house," AJ replied, still polite and quiet. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to…"

"Hey, AJ! How was school?" Blaine asked as he walked into the living room." 

"Oh, hi Dad! Dad, this is Mari and she's my partner for a social studies project. Mari, this is my dad, Blaine."

Blaine stuck out his hand, smiled, and said, "Hi Mari. It's nice to meet you! So, what are you two up to this afternoon?"

"Well, we are partners for a social studies project. We have to watch a movie and then find a way to share the information we learned with the rest of our history class." AJ dug through his backpack and produced a memory stick. I told Mari it was fine to work here. Is that okay Dad?"

"Of course it is son. You can use the computer in the family room. Do you need any help? Anything to eat?" Blaine asked.

"I had a big lunch, so I'm fine," Mari said, "but thank you!"

"No problem. Okay, you'd best get to work! Mari, what time do you need to be home?" Blaine asked.

"My mom is picking me up at 5:00. Will that be too late?" Mari asked.

"Not at all!" Blaine said.

**~oOo~**

A couple of times throughout the afternoon, Blaine checked on AJ and Mari as they worked together. The first time he looked through the door, they were seated on the couch, notebooks on laps, taking down information they might use for their presentation. The second time, the notebooks had been discarded and they closely, watching the movie side by side. The third time, AJ's hand was resting on Mari's. The fourth time, both were fast asleep, Mari's head on AJ's shoulder and AJ's head resting on top of Mari's. Blaine walked in and gently shook AJ and said, "Hey, buddy, you need to wake up." AJ startled, which caused Mari to wake up too.

"We must have been really tired," Mari said. "Sorry about that Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"Mari, please call me Blaine, and no worries. Your mom will be here in about ten minutes, so you guys might want to finish up and last bits of work before she arrives," Blaine said, making eye contact with AJ.

"Sure thing, Dad," AJ said, pulling his notebook to the table in front of him and conferring with Mari about their project.

**~oOo~**

Kurt arrived ten minutes after Mari and her mom left. A sense of deja vu hit him as he walked into a conversation in the kitchen, similar to the one that had taken place a few weeks before.

"Dad, Mari and I are just good friends, that's all. She's really easy to be around and I'm totally comfortable hanging out with her. Most other girls make me a little nervous, but not Mari. That's why I chose her as my project partner."

"I know, buddy, but I just wanted to check and see what was going on. You know, that keeping the lines of communication open and all that jazz?"

"Well, I told you I'd tell you and Daddy K when I need help or advice, so please let this go. Mari is not my girlfriend any more than Spencer is my boyfriend. We are all just friends, okay?" AJ continued, a big more exasperated than he was a few weeks ago.

"Got it buddy. Just doing my parenting job," Blaine said with a smile.

"I know, I know. Thank you Daddy."

Blaine looked confused. "For what?"

For…just…understanding, even if you do ask too many of all the wrong questions," AJ said with a sassy grin.

"You do know that we're under contract to ask you all the wrong questions, right? It's in the clause that also contains the expectations about dancing in Macy's while we shop for your underwear, singing nonsensical songs in the middle of a mall, and giving you big good-bye hugs and kisses in front of your entire writing class every morning before school starts," Kurt continued.

A look of terror clouded AJ's face. The look was a cross between, "They must be bluffing because no one would do such a thing," and "OMG. They would totally do!"

"Uh, I think I'll head up to my room now," AJ said, backing out of the kitchen, a healthy dose of fear making him consider the possible horrific situations he could find himself in should his parents decide to embarrass him in public.

"And that's right where we want him: questioning our sanity," Kurt said with a grin while Blaine let out a loud laugh.

"Always an adventure, this parenting is," Blaine said, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Okay, you sounded a little like Yoda in that sentence and that kind of creeps me out," Kurt said, "but you are right: no two days are ever the same! One day you think you have it all figured out and the next, *poof* the confidence is gone." Kind of disheartening, don't you think?"

"When it's all said and done, we'll just have to trust AJ to tell us when he decides who he is. That's all we can do, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, you are exactly right," Kurt said. "Honest question here that needs an honest answer: Would you be the tiniest bit disappointed if AJ decided he was heterosexual?"

"No! Not at all! If he's happy loving women, then that's that! Besides, if he marries a girl, it is more likely we'll get grandchildren out of it. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Blaine said with a little too much enthusiasm in his voice.

"Waaaaaaay down the road Blaine, as in a very long time from now," Kurt said.

"But can't you just see us as grandpas?"

"Yeah…no," Kurt said. "Let's just live in the moment and enjoy where our life is now. The thought of grandparents always brings to mind ugly cardigan sweaters and sensible shoes. Can you see me in either of those?

"No. As always, you'll be the fashionable you-fill-in-the-blank. In high school, you were the fashionable soprano. In college you were the fashionable freshman or junior. Now, you're the fashionable dad and Broadway performer. And w hen the time comes, I'm willing to bet money you'll be the fashionable grandparent."

"That does make me feel a little better. You know, fashion knows no age and every day is a…"

"I know, I know, baby. Every day is an opportunity for fashion. I'd like to think my casual fashion style tells the world that I'm creative, easy-going and …"

"Oh, your style speaks volumes for you, believe me," Kurt said.

"And what does that mean?" Blaine asked, grabbing Kurt by the waist and pulling him close.

"That you are the best possible husband and dad in the world," Kurt said, grinning at Blaine.

"Nice save, Kurt. Nice save," Blaine said as he planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead.

**~oOo~**

**There 'tis. Really hoping you enjoyed your stay here. I'll work at being a little more timely with the next chapter. AJ turns 13, so I'm thinking a giant "You're a teenager" party, complete with family and friends from Ohio present. What do you think?**

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	16. Big Birthday Plans

**Hello Dear Readers of Daddies! I've decided to break AJ's thirteenth birthday celebration down into two, possibly three parts. This chapter is the pre-event preparation. Short? Yes. Actually, I didn't even know I was capable of writing something complete with so few words. I didn't want to leave for vacation (see ending author's note) without some kind of update.**

**Still not owning Glee. Still in deep sadness during this hiatus. Still thinking Ian Brennan is a freaking genius.**

**So, read on and enjoy. Thanks for stopping by!**

~oOo~

Kurt stood back, surveying the blank wall just inside AJ's bedroom door. He glanced at a sketch in his hand and then back to the wall. "Perfect," he said to himself.

~oOo~

"Kurt, this could quite possibly be the coolest gift ever," Jim said. Both men stood in AJ's room, looking at that same blank wall and the sketch Kurt made.

"So, you think you can make this work?" Kurt asked Jim.

"Totally. When do you need it?"

"AJ's birthday is on September 15th. Somehow we'll have to distract him that day so the installation can be completed. Does this give you enough time?"

Jim pulled out his phone and looked at his calendar. "I have a set of cabinets to finish and install for the Lindstroms, but after that I'm clear. I think it will work out well. No problem!"

"Excellent," Kurt said. "Now, let's talk expenses."

~oOo~

Blaine sat at his computer, composing an email that would soon go out to friends and family.

_Hello Everyone!_

_Kurt and I hope this message finds you happy and well. As you know, AJ's thirteenth birthday is fast approaching and we know that many of you plan on joining us for the festivities. We'd like to make this day a coming-of-age celebration for our son and we cannot think of a better way than to surround him with the people he looks up to and adores._

_Kurt has designed a piece of art for a wall in AJ's room. The piece consists of seventeen wooden picture frames, all connected together forming a collage of sorts. The structure is approximately five feet all and six feet wide and will hang on the wall right inside the door of AJ's bedroom. The picture frames are attached to the structure with hinges, so each opens like a little door to reveal a hidden space behind. _

_Here's where you come in! As the most influential people in AJ's life, we'd like you to be part of this collage. Kurt and I have listed seventeen words that we think are important in whom AJ becomes as a person…character qualities, if you will. We'd like to give you each a word and have you think on it for a while, and then use that word as a theme for advice you'd like to pass along to AJ as he enters this first step to adulthood. What you write will be posted in the spaces behind the picture frames. For the frames themselves, we'd like to take a picture of you and AJ while you're here for his party. We'll make signs that have your "word" on them, and the signs will be part of the picture. Once completed, AJ will have a visual image of all of you, as well as your words of wisdom in the spaces behind your pictures. _

_We are envisioning this piece of art at a place where AJ can remember those who love him and as a place that will remind him of who he is and who he is meant to be. We know this is asking a lot, but we hope you'll feel excited and pleased to participate._

_Here's the list of words:_

_Kurt and Blaine-Love_

_Burt and Carole-Loyalty_

_M'Leah and Hugh-Kindness_

_Rachel and Finn and Chloe-Empathy_

_Mercedes-Individuality_

_David and Kate and Ilia and Patrice-Intelligence_

_Quinn and Puck and Andy-Perseverance_

_Arty and Brit-Faith_

_Mike and Tina-Confidence_

_Santana-Bravery_

_Mr. and Mrs. Schu-Courage_

_Millie-Trust_

_Anni-Patience_

_Wes-Fun_

_Sam and Chelsea-Truth_

_Patsy and Jim-Family_

_Lauren and Steve-Strength_

_Kurt says that he knows you are all going to see this list and immediately wish you had someone else's word. He also knows that you'll instantly start emailing us, asking to trade with others. We say trade all you want amongst yourselves and keep us out of it. Just so you know, the word "love" is ours and we won't be trading._

_Reply and let us know if you'll participate in this project. We love you all and hope to hear from you soon._

_XXOO_

_Blaine and Kurt_

_PS-this gift is meant to be a surprise for AJ, so mum's the word! Shhhhh!_

Blaine smiled and pushed "send."

~oOo~

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine's inbox held 19 return messages. Seventeen of them contained words and phrases like, "Yes!" and "What a great idea!" and "We'd be honored." One message was from Rachel, complaining that Quinn and Puck refused to trade words with her. Another was from Quinn asking Blaine to tell Rachel to back off.

Blaine sat back in his chair and whispered, "Bless you all."

To be continued…

~oOo~

**There you go! Tomorrow, the fam and I are off on vacation to parts of the world where there is limited (and expensive) internet access. There probably won't be an update for this story for two weeks. Sorry about that, but I have this insane need to get out of the rain and be in a warm, tropical place for a while. **

**Until then,**

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	17. Happy Birthday, Dear AJ

**Hello dear readers! Long time no…see? Read? **

**First, thank you for the good wishes as the fam and I went on a much needed vacation a couple of weeks ago. We visited several warm ports-of-call. I got my fill of sunshine, beaches, fancy dinners on the boat, and just good old relaxation. Deck chairs+sun+my Kindle-the sunburn and so. many. freckles=great happiness.**

**This chapter is the second for AJ's thirteenth birthday. I hope you enjoy hearing from those closest to the Hummel-Andersons: the Ohio crew, New Directions, and a few Warblers thrown in for good measure. A possible third birthday-type chapter is introduced in the afterward author's note, so make sure you read up.**

**Oh, and please note the homage to the wonderful art created by Muchacha10 on deviant art. Her Daddies picture still makes me gasp with great affection. Such great talent!**

**And just because, Glee is not mine. I think I've made that quite clear on many occasions, but I like to play by the rules. Besides, I've seen the wrath of Ryan Murphy when he's hacked off at someone () and I'd never want to be on the receiving end of THAT kind of fury. Or the swear words. **

**~oOo~**

August James Hummel-Anderson's eyes fluttered open to the same song he'd heard for the twelve previous September 15th's of his life: his dads softly singing the happy birthday song to him. Opening his eyes wide, he grinned at Kurt and Blaine, sitting up as they finished the verse, and hugging both of them.

"Happy Birthday AJ!" Kurt said. "I can't believe our baby is a teenager!"

"It seems like just yesterday we were changing your…" Blaine was cut off by AJ's protests. "Well, it does. Just saying," Blaine said, tousling his son's hair. "Up and at 'em buddy. We've got a busy day, but not before your birthday breakfast!"

The mention of food propelled AJ into action. He sprung from his bed and his feet hit the floor with a thud. "Waffles? With strawberries and whipped cream?" he asked, practically drooling. AJ took off, racing down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Which proves my point," Kurt added, "that teenage boys think of food during 99% of their waking hours! Probably while they are sleeping too."

"Give him a few years, and he'll share those thoughts of food with sex in a pretty equal manner," Blaine said, chuckling.

"Blaine, really. He's a little boy!" Kurt admonished.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, your little boy is growing up. I heard his voice crack the other day. And then there's that little shadow of a mustache on his upper lip. I'm guessing he's going to be a twice-a-day-shaver like me," Blaine said.

"Well, thank god his voice is changing," Kurt said, thinking of his own voice and how it never really changed much. "And since when do you shave twice a day? You only shave if you have an important meeting. Or if you've begun to resemble a cave man," Kurt said, giving Blaine a light punch on the arm. "It's a good thing I like hairy men!"

"Just call me 'The Missing Link!'" Blaine laughed. "Now, come on, let the celebration begin!"

**~oOo~**

AJ skidded to a halt right before reaching his place at the kitchen table. On his plate rested a brand new laptop, complete with a red bow on top. "Whoo hoo!" he yelled. "Thanks Dads!" he called out as Blaine and Kurt entered the kitchen.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asked. "The tech guy at the theater says it is the latest and the greatest. It's already loaded with your favorite games!"

"This is the best gift ever! Wait until Spencer sees this. He's going to flip!" AJ turned to both his dads and gave a group hug. "Thanks again!"

"You're welcome buddy," Blaine said. "Now, have a seat and eat your breakfast. We have a big day today, which begins with a trip to the airport to pick up some very important people. Want to come along with me?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see Uncle Finn. He told me he'd help me with my football throw while he's here. He's so cool!" AJ said. Blaine caught Kurt rolling his eyes heavenward behind AJ's back, and stifled a laugh.

"Yeah, Uncle Finn is the coolest of the cool. But remember, other people will be joining us too. In fact, we have three different planes to meet this morning. Grandma and Grandpa Hummel are coming in at 11:00 this morning, so we'll pick them up. Then, Uncle Mike and Aunt Tina come in at 11:30. Aunt Santana's plane arrives at 11: 40, so we'll have to run to meet her on time. Good thing we have a big car, huh?" Blaine said.

"How's everyone else arriving?" AJ asked.

"Well, Rachel, Finn, and Chloe are driving from the city. Auntie Mercedes is coming with them. Uncle David and his family just got on their plane in Cincinnati, but they are renting a car, so they'll get themselves here from the airport. Uncle Artie and Aunt Brit should arrive close to dinner time. Sam and Chelsea will be here by the time you get back from the airport. Who am I leaving out?"

"How about Nana and Papa?" AJ asked.

"They are driving down from that resort they like in Maine and will be here any minute. I was hoping they'd arrive before we left for the airport. If not, I'm sure they'll be here when we get home," Blaine said.

"Wow," AJ whispered to himself. The sheer number of people who would gather to help his celebrate his birthday hit him. He adored each and every person who'd be staying at the Hummel-Anderson house, except his cousin Chloe, who really was okay, but she tended to be a bit bossy and she got super annoying after a while. Daddy K said she came by it naturally, whatever that meant.

**~oOo~**

Blaine and AJ waited at baggage claim, waiting for Burt and Carol's flight number to be displayed on the screen. With a audible groan, the conveyer belt began moving, as did the silver plates that made up the baggage carrousel. When the number flashed on the screen, AJ jumped and asked, "Is that their flight?"

"Sure is buddy. That means Grandma and Grandpa should be here soon. Watch the escalators for them, okay?" Blaine said. AJ walked swiftly to the escalator and waited at the bottom. Within moments, Carol and then Burt could be seen stepping on to the stairs.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" AJ shouted while he waved his arms. Burt caught sight of his grandson and a broad grin broke across his face as he returned the wave.

Carol called out, "AJ! It's so good to see you!" Instead of waiting for the moving stairs to deliver them to the bottom, the Hummels began to walk eagerly, anticipating hugs from their only grandson.

Carol and Burt reached the bottom and enveloped AJ in her arms. Carol wiped a tear from her eyes and Burt did the same. AJ immediately began catching them up on the ins and outs of his life since their last phone call, a week earlier.

"And guess what I got for my birthday from my dads? A laptop! Can you believe that? It has all my games on it and I can watch Netflix movies any time I want. I scored four goals in our first soccer game last week and I really don't like my math teacher, but we've only been in school for a week and a half, so maybe he'll get better and…"

"Dad! Mom! Hi!" Blaine said as he rounded the corner with Burt and Carol's luggage.

"Oh, Blaine," Carol said, tears coming to her eyes again. She pulled her son-in-law into a hug and didn't want to let go.

"Hello Blaine," Burt said, extending his hand for a handshake. From there, Burt hugged Blaine. "It's good to see you, son. And I see you found our luggage! How'd you figure out it is ours?"

"No offense Burt, but you've been schlepping this ugly bag around for the last twenty years. I can't believe anyone ever thought this plaid pattern was attractive," Blaine said with a laugh.

"I keep trying to get him to buy new suitcases, but no luck," Carol said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, have you ever watched those yahoos load a plane on the tarmac? I think they have competitions to see who can throw the heaviest bag the farthest. There's no way I'm spending good money on luggage that is going to get tossed around by disgruntled airline workers. Besides, it was easy to pick out of the masses of black suitcases, right?"

"That it was," Blaine said with a grin, "But the guy waiting next to me about choked when I pulled your bag off the carousel! AJ started to giggle."

"That's enough from you, chuckles," Burt said.

"Come on everyone. We need to meet Tina and Mike in five minutes, and then Santana in five more. The Hummel-Anderson bus will leave shortly after that," Blaine said.

**~oOo~**

With everyone gathered and packed into Blaine's SUV, they headed for the house. As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, Kurt was on the porch and running down the stairs. He found his parents first and gave them hugs. The waterworks now had a third player and Kurt secretly wished he could convince his parents to move closer. Next, he found Tina and Mike, whom he'd seen just a month ago when they traveled to New York to see Kurt play Jesus in a revival of Jesus Christ, Superstar. And then there was Santana. "San!" Kurt said, reaching over to hug his mercurial friend.

"Lady Face. I'd say I've missed you, but I do have a reputation to uphold," Santana said, before breaking into a smile and hugging her old friend. "Let's make this perfectly clear, Porcelain: I'm only here because I can't get enough of that kid of yours. I swear he's the smartest, cutest, and most wonderful kid in the world."

"I keep telling them that Auntie San," AJ said, placing his hands on his hips and jutting out his chin, "but they refuse to acknowledge my obvious superiority."

"Whoa, kid, you've been hanging around your Daddy K too long," Santana said. "Seriously," she said, turning to everyone, "Was that not a Kurt move, circa 2011?" Everyone nodded and smiled, except Kurt, who looked a bit stunned at how his son did indeed act an awful lot like Kurt as a teen.

"Come on inside, everyone. The next wave of guests should be arriving soon. We'll have plenty of time to catch up over lunch," Kurt said, herding everyone up the steps and into the dining room.

Blaine hung back a bit, putting his arm around Kurt and walking up the steps with him. "It sure feels good to have everyone together. I forget how much I miss everyone until we all get together." 

Kurt looked at his husband and sighed. "Blaine, there are times when I wished we lived back in Ohio. I know we are all scattered around the country now, but I sure wish we lived closer to 'home.' Does that make sense?"

"Lots of sense, baby. Lots of sense. Come on, let's go tend to our guests."

**~oOo~**

"And then the football sailed right through the uprights and we won the only football game of the season, thanks to my little brother, Kurt," Finn said as he retold the story that everyone knew, except AJ, who turned to face his blushing father.

"Seriously, Dad? YOU played football? How come I'm just learning of this now?" AJ asked, a look of shock on his face. "What about that 'Football is too dangerous' speech you gave me when I wanted to play on the 7th grade team this year? And now I find out YOU were on the high school team?" The room got quiet and Kurt cleared his throat.

"August, first, it was one game and I was a kicker, so I wasn't having to drag myself up from the bottom of a tackle pile. And you have soccer; that's dangerous enough. Remember that broken leg? Besides, I was just making a statement…"

"Give it up Dad," AJ said with a grin, fully understanding that he caught his dad in one of those double standards that teens delight themselves in discovering. The doorbell rang and AJ leapt up. "I'll get it," he said as he jogged to the front door.

"Auntie Mercedes!" AJ cried out, throwing his arms around his Daddy K's best friend.

"How are you baby boy?"

"Well, not much of a baby now. I am thirteen, you know! And speaking of knowing things, did you know my dad played football?"

"I'm pretty sure I remember Blaine playing for the Dalton team…"

"No, not Daddy B. Daddy K."

Mercedes laughed. "Oh my gosh. I totally forgot about that. I guess our days as cheerleaders made me block out the time when Kurt as a kicker on the team."

"Wait, what? My dad was a cheerleader too? What the…Dad!" AJ yelled, "You were a cheerleader too? Anything else you want to tell me? 

"Well there was that time when…" Mike Chang began, but he was instantly silenced by a classic Kurt Hummel icy glare. "…we all went to Breadstix. For dinner. Lots of times, actually. Where we ate. Food," Mike continued. Everyone laughed at his sudden change of words.

"The important thing to remember, AJ, is that your dad wasn't afraid to try all kinds of things and fully develop his talents while he was in high school," Rachel said. "He got noticed because he was able to do so many things well. Including dancing like MC Hammer in the library," she added with a laugh.

"And don't forget the encore performance at the librarian's church. That got kind of weird, didn't it?" Artie added.

"Okay there friends and family. Enough digging up my past and freaking out my son. Who is ready for dessert?" Kurt asked. Hands shot up around the table. "Some things never change," Kurt mumbled just loud enough for those gathered at the table to hear.

"I'll help you baby," Blaine said, excusing himself to the kitchen.

**~oOo~**

Members of New Directions, the Warblers, and those local friends important to the Hummel-Anderson's arrived throughout the afternoon. By 4:30 pm, everyone was present. A stack of gifts were piled high on the dining room table. The backyard filled with laugher, music, and conversation.

Throughout the afternoon, Blaine and Kurt asked AJ to pose for pictures with each of the people and families in attendance. In each picture, there was a sign with a word printed on it. Immediately curious, AJ asked, "What's the deal with the pictures and the words?"

"It's kind of dangerous to be asking so many questions so close to your birthday, don't you think?" Kurt asked. AJ knew how his dads operated, so he just let it go. Whatever was going on, it was bound to be interesting. AJ didn't notice Kurt slipping out around 3pm, camera in hand. One arranged meeting at the photography store and a very helpful and knowledgeable clerk produced the plethora of black and white 8 by 10 pictures that were snapped that day.

The kids and some of the braver adults splashed around in the pool Kurt and Blaine put in two summers ago. Blaine manned the barbeque grill, while Kurt ran between the kitchen and the patio, setting up tables of food. At 5:30pm sharp, Kurt called everyone to dinner. Plates were filled and refilled. Early dusk began to throw light shadows across the yard.

When tummies were full and the leftovers transferred into the house, Blaine called everyone together on the patio. When it was quiet, Blaine began. "We'd like to thank all of you for traveling from your home, whether it was next door," he said looking at Patsy and her family, "or from across the world," he said, looking at Lauren and Steve, who had traveled from Germany "to be with us on this special day. Thirteen years ago, many of us who are here today gathered to celebrate the first birthday of an amazing baby named August James Hummel-Anderson. We're thrilled you could join us and help AJ take his first step into adulthood."

Blaine turned to his son. "August, to celebrate your thirteenth birthday, we gathered all of the people who are most important to you and asked them to pass on their advice as you enter adulthood. Each person or family took a word and wrote around that theme, offering you their wisdom and their hopes for your future. Remember all of those pictures we snapped today? They have to do with a surprise Daddy K designed and had built for you. But for now, let's hear what everyone has to say."

Burt and Carol stood first, facing AJ who sat with his head on his Auntie Millie's shoulder. Carol began, "AJ, first, words cannot describe how proud we are of you. We remember the day you were born and how thrilled we were to have a grandson. You've grown to become a young man of character, with a kind heart and giving spirit. Our word for you is 'Loyalty.'" Carol turned to Burt, who began reading from the paper in his hand.

"AJ, on this special occasion commemorating your thirteenth birthday, we'd like to offer you these words on loyalty. We know that you are a dependable and compassionate person. Your fathers have taught you well and as a result you are a true and loyal friend. Loyalty provides your friends and loved ones with a sense of security, a feeling that no matter what, you will remain steady and faithful to them. Your loyalty allows those around you to take risks and become the people they desire to be without fear of abandonment or admonishment. Your loyalty will serve you well as you grow and become an adult who works at his career, who meets the person with whom you want to share your life, and if and when you decide to become a father. Those lucky enough to be near you will always benefit from your gentle encouragement, your tireless support, and your cheerful attitude.

May you continue to be a blessing to those around you because your loyalty is always a blessing to all of us.

We love you AJ. We are proud to call you our grandson.

Love,

Grandpa and Grandma Hummel"

There was a brief moment of silence as Burt finished reading. Kurt wiped a tear from his eye as he leaned against Blaine, who sensed Kurt's emotions and put an arm around his shoulder. AJ got up from his seat and went to hug his grandparents. "I sure love you Grandma and Grandpa," AJ said as he squeezed them tight. Gentle applause broke about amongst family and friends. Everyone settled in as M'Leah and Hugh stood up to read their contribution.

One by one, those most important to AJ stood and read their wishes for the boy's life. Everyone smiled as Mercedes shared that being a diva isn't always a bad thing because divas know that in order to stand up and be noticed, they have to be fearless about being an individual. AJ gulped when David and his family stood and read their contribution about intelligence, realizing that in one short year, AJ would be attending Dalton Academy for Boys in Ohio, and Uncle David would be his headmaster there. Everyone laughed when Anni shared her thoughts on patience, which included little anecdotes about her days taking care of AJ and the patience it took to keep up with the most energetic, curious, and intelligent little boy she'd ever met. And when Santana got up to talk about being bravery, and how being brave was the only way to figure out who you truly are, there was not a dry eye amongst the New Directions. By the end of the evening, every family and individual had given AJ all the advice he could possibly need in his lifetime. The only advice missing was that from his dads.

"For the final contribution to this body of wisdom, let's all meet up in AJ's room," Blaine said as he moved indoors and towards the staircase. Kurt and AJ followed the crowd, the last two to enter the room. Immediately, AJ noticed the artwork that was now mounted on the wall next to the door to his room. At the very center of the piece were the words from a Mary Oliver poem, which were, _What will you do with your one wild and precious life?_ Surrounding the center plaque were seventeen picture frames; one of those frames contained a picture of Blaine and Kurt, sitting on the kitchen floor with AJ when he was a small child. They were attaching AJ's art work to the refrigerator door with magnet. Love and family oozed from the picture.

AJ stood back, in awe. "I get it!" he said. "All of the pictures we took today go in the frames, like a collage of the most important people in the world. Very cool, Dad," AJ said, putting his arm around Kurt and giving him a hug.

"Not only that, AJ, if you open the frames, you'll notice there are spaces behind each to place what everyone read to you today. We want you to always have this collection to help you remember where you came from and where you are going." With that, Kurt opened the frame for the Hummel-Anderson family and pulled out a piece of paper. He handed it to Blaine, who began to read.

"The day you were born was the best day of our lives. We'd had plenty of good memories before you came along, like going to high school and college together, finding our respective careers, and getting married, but you, August James Hummel-Anderson, completed our family. You were a little bundle of ferocious cries, determined blue eyes, and wild curly hair. You were love in the flesh."

Blaine handed the paper to Kurt, who continued to read. "Our greatest desire is that you live a life full of love: love for family, love for friends, and maybe someday, the love of a partner and a family of your own. We know that love conquers all, endures all, and covers all. When we witness the love you have for those around you, we see a young man who gives of himself to make others better people. We see your selfless charity towards those who struggle. We see your compassion for all creatures. We see how you thrive when the love you give is returned to you."

Blaine continued with, "Look all around you, AJ. You are surrounded by the people who love you more than you can know. The love we, your dads, have for you is endless. Your family and friends will not fail you. You, our son, will always walk in the boundless protection of unconditional love."

Sniffles could be heard around the room as Kurt finished reading. "So today we remind you that love is the greatest gift in the world, both to give and to receive. May you always feel the warmth of our hugs, the security of a friend's hand, and the comfort in the three words that we've said to you each and every day, from the moment you were born: we love you.

We are proud of you son. Your love continues to bless us daily.

xxoo

Daddy K and Daddy B

AJ looked his dads in the eyes and ran to hug them. All three Hummel-Andersons wrapped their arms around each other and held on tight. Applause broke out and AJ spoke. "I'm really happy that all of you could be here today. This gift," he said, pointing to the wall, "is the best thing I could ever ask for because now, when I'm missing you or feeling a little down, I can look at your picture and read the words you wrote for me. Thank you for that. Now, Dads, can we eat cake?" The crowd erupted in laughter, remembering that teenage boys are always looking for their next chance to have a snack.

"Of course we can," said Blaine. "Everyone, let's meet back on the patio and continue this party!"

After cake and ice cream and more gifts, everyone talked and laughed well into the night. Eventually, the friends who lived nearby made their ways home. The little kids began to tire, so they were put down to sleep. Just past midnight, AJ announced that he was exhausted and heading to bed. He made the rounds, hugging everyone and thanking them individually for being with him on such an important day. Kurt and Blaine told AJ they'd be up to tuck him in for the night in a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt and Blaine excused themselves to go say goodnight to AJ. The knocked softly on his door and hard a muffled, "Come in." As they entered, the noticed that AJ was hard at work placing the 8 by 10 photos in the frames on his wall and tucking the written pieces behind each frame.

"Wow! This is looking really good!" Blaine exclaimed, noticing that as the frames were filled, the true beauty and brilliance of Kurt's idea was even more moving.

"Dads, this is the best gift ever. I mean, the new iPod and the surfboard and the laptop are totally cool, but this collection means more to me than anything someone can buy, know what I mean?" AJ asked.

"Makes total sense, son," Kurt said, putting his arm around AJ.

"So, what did you think of your thirteenth birthday party?" Blaine asked.

"Coolest party ever, Dad," AJ replied. "My friend party was fun, but this party with family, it means more. I love having everyone here and I wish they could stay forever."

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other, realizing that they'd had a conversation earlier that day that was almost identical to what AJ professed. "Well, why don't you finish this in the morning. Believe it or not, we have a big day tomorrow too, with a trip into the city and a day spent sightseeing with those crazy people downstairs," Kurt said with a wink and a grin.

"Sounds good. I'm really tired!" AJ said, reaching out for one more hug.

"Sleep tight, boy," Blaine said.

"You too, Dads," AJ replied.

**~oOo~**

Kurt and Blaine returned to their backyard to find that all who remained were the members of New Directions and the Warblers. They were in the middle of reliving their high school days by telling those comfortable stories that they'd told each other a million times before.

"And then, we walked back out on the field still wearing our zombie makeup and that team looked more than a little nervous," Sam said, laughing.

"I don't think they were fully freaked out until we started chanting 'Brains, brains.' That really got them worried!" Puck added.

"Remember when that player from the other side started yelling that he'd been bitten by a zombie? Who did that?"

"Guilty!" said Finn. Everyone laughed at the former quarterback. "What? It seemed like a good idea at the time!" he said, which sent everyone into fits of laughter.

When the stories died down, and a few songs had been sung around the fire, voices quieted and New Directions, and a couple of Warblers, soaked in the peace that comes from spending time with the people who've know you longest.

Brittany was the first to break the silence. "I just want you all to know that I love you and I miss you. There are times when I'd give just about anything to have all of us living in Lima, or Westerville for you Warblers, so close together that we could hang out at the lake or meet at Breadstix for dinner." Artie reached over and rubbed his wife's back and Brittany put her head on Artie's shoulder.

Rachel spoke next. "I forget how much I miss 'us' until we get together like this. We had some pretty amazing days when we were kids, didn't we?" Heads nodded in agreement and smiles broke out as memories filled heads and hearts.

"Gah, what a bunch of damn sentimental fools. I don't miss any of you losers. Just keeping it real," Santana said with an attempted edge in her voice. She tried to keep the sniffle quiet as her tears told everyone in the group that her words were empty, that she missed everyone just as much, if not more.

"Well, we can't all move back home, so what are we going to do about this?" Quinn asked.

"I think we make a pact to meet at least three times a year. Maybe at Christmas, when it's easier for us to get away, and during the summer for sure. And maybe once a year we should vacation together, you know, go someplace different each year. It's time to start making some new memories together," Tina offered.

"I think that's a great idea!" Finn said. "And someday, when we're old and gray, maybe we'll all end up back in Lima together, sitting on a porch in rocking chairs, crooning out 'Don't Stop Believing' and 'Teenage Dream' just for the fun of it."

"Okay, then," Blaine said, "let's make this official. Raise your right hands." The group complied.

Blaine heard Kurt whisper, "Your other right, Brittany."

"I," Blaine said.

"I," the group repeated.

"State your name," Blaine said.

"State your name," everyone repeated, and then proceeded to laugh at their clever, yet predictable joke.

"Ha ha. Didn't see that one coming," Blaine deadpanned. "Hereby promise to meet up regularly with the former members of New Directions and the Warblers." The group continued to make the contract that Blaine placed before them. After promising to make all possible attempts to be in Lima for Christmas, at assorted locations for 4th of July, and in vacation spots around the world each year, the friends sealed the deal with hugs and kisses all around.

Pretty soon, the friends began to part, seeking sleep and energy for the next day's events Kurt had planned. There were still good times to be had, so each took comfort in the knowledge that they'd wake up and still have their precious friends close at hand. Soon, only Blaine and Kurt remained, sitting on patio chairs in the dark, like they did frequently.

"We have the best lives ever. You know that, right?" Blaine asked his husband, groping in the dark for his hand.

"Yes I do know that," Kurt replied. "Funny, I was just thinking about how we couldn't wait to get out of Ohio and away from the never-ending drama created by all those divas who are currently sleeping in our house. And look at all of us now, wishing we were back in high school, bugging the crap out of each other."

Blaine laughed. "We are kind of a motley crew, aren't we? How in the world did we all find each other?"

"Dunno," Kurt said, "but I'm sure glad we did. Come on Blaine, it's time for sleeping. Well, maybe kissing first, but then sleeping. You won't BELIEVE the day I have planned for all of us. Two words of advice for you about tomorrow's breakfast: carb loading. You are going to need the energy."

"I'd like to say I'm surprised, but…" Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and lead him into the house for the evening, "…carb loading it is!"

**~oOo~**

**I'm hoping you don't feel like New Directions, family members, and Warblers were not well represented in this chapter! It was tough to fit in as many as I did, so if your favorites were left out or didn't get enough "air time," please accept my apologies.**

**My original plan was to make the next chapter a compilation of the advice everyone gave to AJ. What do you think? **

**The next chapter that moves our little story along is *gasp* Blaine and Kurt delivering AJ to Dalton for his freshman year. My, how the time goes quickly. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter forever, because this is really where the idea of the Hummel-Anderson family began for me.**

**And with that, I'm off to bed. I'm counting down the mere hours until the newest episode of Glee is on. All I can say is it's about damn time.**

**XXOO**

**GirlFromTheWest**

"


	18. Heading for Dalton

_****This is an updated version of this story. After making final revisions, I forgot to save my work (Grrrr! Don't you hate that?) and ended up posting a rougher version. Sorry for the mix up!****_

**Hello, and welcome back to the next chapter in the lives of our boys. This chapter is a mixed bag of emotions as Kurt and Blaine deliver AJ to Dalton for his freshman year. I hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you for your kind reviews. This story just went over 400 reviews yesterday. I'm humbled by your praise.**

**Read on!**

**~oOo~**

"I'm torn," Kurt sighed, resting his forehead on the palm of his hand.

"We've been round and round with this and we keep ending up right where we started," Blaine replied. "What do we do?"

"Well, I think your idea of flying to Ohio and attending the open house at Dalton with AJ is a start. We'll be able to gauge his feelings about the school after that. Damn! I want AJ to have the Dalton experience, but the idea of being hours away from him? Not having him here with us? That rips my heart from my chest," Kurt said, tears brimming in his eyes.

Blaine reached across the table and took Kurt's hand in his and gave him a reassuring squeeze. "This is one of those times when we have to look at what is best for AJ, not what is best for us. Your mom and dad are not far from the school; nor are mine. In terms of safety and security, he's got the support he needs. I think both sets of grandparents would be insulted if AJ didn't spend at least some weekend time with them. Remember how Burt and Carol used to get all over us if we stayed away too long?"

"I know, I know. Logically, this all makes sense. It's my heart that won't listen to reasoning," Kurt said, wiping tears away.

"And David is the headmaster! He and Kate have known AJ since he was born…"

Kurt cut in and grinned. "That fact alone should make us question our parental decision making skills." Both Blaine and Kurt laughed, remembering their friend and the irony in him turning out as the headmaster at Dalton.

"Come on baby," Blaine said, "let's head to bed and sleep on this. Things always look better in the morning."

**~oOo~**

"This is my favorite time of the year to be on campus," Blaine told AJ as they walked down a path lined with flowering cherry trees.

"Things haven't changed much here," Kurt said, looking past Blaine around the grounds. "I feel like I stepped into a time machine and *poof* I'm right back to being seventeen and totally in love with…"

"Okay, okay, enough with the mushy stuff. No child should have to hear this," AJ said, grinning at his dads.

"You didn't let me finish!" Kurt complained, taking Blaine's hand "As I was saying, being seventeen and totally in love with ancient world history!"

"Hey!" Blaine protested, "You always told me you were in love with…"

"Dad! Please! Seriously, I don't want to hear this lovey-dovey-ness!" AJ said.

"Let me finish son! You always told me you were in love with the history of the Renaissance!" Blaine said looking from Kurt to AJ and grinning. 

"Good one Blaine," Kurt said, dropping Blaine's hand and reaching out for a fist bump, the good kind with an explosion at the end.

"I give up on you two," AJ said, rolling his eyes heavenward.

**~oOo~**

After touring the campus ("Look Blaine, there's the Senior Commons where we first…" as AJ slaps his hands over his ears and begins the la-la-la-la-la-la song), parents and boys ended up in the main auditorium to hear the headmaster ("Blaine, if the parents sitting in this auditorium knew HALF the things David did here as a boy, they'd get up and run the other way!") give a small presentation of the history and tradition of Dalton and answer questions about applications, tuition, and supervision on campus. After David closed the session by reminding people to email or call him if they had any other questions, the Hummel-Andersons hung out, waiting for a chance to catch up with their old friend.

"You all are a sight for sore eyes!" David said, giving each of the Hummel-Andersons hugs. "I've been trying to get at you all day, but we had an unexpectedly large turn out. Are we still on for dinner tonight? Kate's been cooking all day and the girls are bordering-on-obnoxiously excited to see all of you."

"Dinner sounds great!" Blaine said. "So, any words of advice for parents who feel a little nervous about sending their only boy several states away to attend a well-respected school?"

"You two were lucky to live relatively close by when we went here," David said, "but think about the other guys. Lots of them were from New York and a few were even from the West Coast. And remember Anders from junior and senior year? I'm pretty sure he was from Norway. Or was it Sweden? Europe, for sure. It's not all that unusual to have boarders from all over the world."

"As I was telling Blaine," Kurt said, "that all sounds logical and good in my mind. It's my heart that's having a tough time with the idea of not seeing this guy every day." Kurt tried to keep his tears at bay, but no luck.

"Come on Dad, it will be okay. I don't have to go to Dalton! I can go to the high school in the village." AJ said, trying to soothe Kurt.

After a few moments of silence, Blaine asked quietly, "AJ, what do you really want to do? Tell the truth, please."

AJ looked at the floor and kicked at some imaginary dirt. "I really want to go to school here," he said quietly, raising his eyes to gauge his dads' reactions.

"Then Dalton Academy for Boys it is!" Kurt said, rallying for the sake of his son.

David put his arms around the shoulders of his oldest friends, pulling them close. "It's going to be alright, you know. Just think of the amazing times we had here as boys!"

In unison, as if planned, Blaine and Kurt said, "That's what scares us the most!" All three broke into uncontrollable laughter as they made their way to the headmaster's house for dinner.

**~oOo~**

A trunk, half packed, sat in the middle of AJ's bedroom floor. As he continued to pour over the list of recommended items to bring to Dalton, he walked to his closet to retrieve his soccer ball, soccer gear, and for lacrosse, his stick, pads, and helmet. The pile of equipment alone was enough to fill the trunk and AJ called for the dads to help solve the dilemma.

"Buddy, Dalton has most of this gear available to you, so I'd take your ball and your lacrosse stick," Blaine said. "Other than that, how's the rest of packing going?"

"It's okay. I'm having a tough time trying to figure out how much clothing to take with me. I mean, there are weekends and I can't see myself wanting to wear those ugly jackets after school or in the evenings. Maybe I should ask Daddy K about this," AJ said.

"Your dad had enough clothes at school to fill three dorm rooms, so I'm pretty sure he's not the guy to ask. And the uniforms will grow on you. They are pretty comfortable once you get used to them," Blaine added. "Hey, did you read the profiles on your new roommates?"

"Yes," AJ said. "They both seem nice and interesting. Jacob is from Boston and likes soccer, so that's good. Michael's family is from Hawaii, so he'll be pretty far from home. Their pictures are attached to their profiles. Wanna see?"

Blaine picked up the manila envelope with the Dalton crest in the return address space. The impish grins of two freshman boys greeted him as he removed the paperwork. Blaine knew that look because he lived with two boys whose eyes looked like that 99% of the entire time they attended Dalton. AJ's roommates were reincarnated versions of Wes and David.

"Well, they seem nice and I'm sure you'll get along famously," Blaine said, putting the papers back down on AJ's desk. He was both thrilled and frightened for his son.

"Did you and Daddy K room together at Dalton?" AJ asked.

Blaine grinned and said, "No, but he lived right next door with his roommate Nick. It's a good thing we didn't because I could have been a bit awkward, especially after we started dating."

"So how did Dalton handle that, you know, two boys going out with each other?" AJ asked. "Did you hold hands in the halls? Go to dances together?"

"Yep and yep," Blaine replied. "Dalton is a pretty accepting place and it's a well known fact that bullying is not tolerated there, so your dad and I felt quite safe, both physically and socially, acting as couples do. It didn't hurt that we were the stars of the Warblers," Blaine said.

"I think I'll try out for the Warblers too," AJ added, picking up a sweatshirt and folding it for the trunk.

"AJ, I can say that aside from your dad, being a Warbler was the best thing about being at Dalton."

"It sounds fun and I believe you, Dad. Now, how many pairs of shoes do you think I'll need?"

**~oOo~**

Kurt opened the door of Blaine's SUV and stepped into the parking lot of Dalton. He reached for the sky, stretched, and twisted to loosen his back. "I love a good car trip, but I must be getting old! I don't know how much cross-country driving my back can take!"

"Kurt, we only crossed a few states! You're falling apart old man!" Blaine teased as he walked to the back and opened the door to unload AJ's luggage.

"Says the man who is actually older than me!" Kurt shot back.

"Eh, age is only in the mind," Blaine returned. "Hey AJ, why don't you head up to the entrance and find a luggage trolley. We can get all of this up to the entrance in one trip that way."

"Sure thing, Dad," AJ answered.

After AJ was out of earshot, Kurt turned to Blaine and said, "I don't like this new drop off policy. Honestly, deposit our boy at the door and leave? What happened to parents helping their kids set up their rooms? Making sure they have everything they need…"

"Hanging out until all hours, hovering over their sons, pestering the staff to make sure Jr. has the best room, bothering the kitchen staff with 'special' diets that are not due to allergies. David said they've used this system for a couple of years now. It lets the boys get their feet under them, makes them adjust quickly without the help of their parents, who are often the ones impeding their assimilation. Besides, we get to come back in later in the week and say goodbye. In the mean time, we hang out with Burt and Carol, take a mini vacation at their place, and see our friends."

"That's all wonderful, but…"

"Kurt, no buts. We want what's best for AJ, right? Let's give him the gift of this structured independence. Let him get to know his roommates, set up his living space like he wants it to be, and then start to get used to Dalton's routines. Remember how difficult that transition was for you? Let's give him a chance to ease in," Blaine reasoned.

Kurt sighed. "I know you are right. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

Just then AJ arrived with a luggage trolley. "Hey, I saw Uncle David over there. He said he wants to see you before you take off. Something about other Warblers dropping their boys off today too?"

"Huh," Blaine said, "I wonder who else is at Dalton today?"

Just then a familiar voice floated across the parking lot. "Blaine! Kurt! I can't believe you two are here!" Blaine and Kurt turned to see the face of Kurt's former roommate, Nick, jogging towards them.

"Nick!" they both shouted, as all three of them enthusiastically hugged and laughed.

After Blaine and Kurt introduced their son to Nick, he said, "A bunch of us are here to drop off kids today. Wes had the bright idea that we should sing at the program on Sunday. Are you all staying close by?"

"We're at the Hummel's house for the next several days, so that is totally doable!" Blaine said enthusiastically. "Any idea what we'll sing?

"No clue, but I'm sure it will feature you two. Man, those were the days, weren't they?" Nick said.

After tossing some song ideas around and exchanging cell numbers, the friends parted with promises to meet up in a couple of days to practice. Blaine and Kurt walked AJ and his belongings up to the front door. Their pace slowed as they got closer to the stone steps, drawing out this first goodbye for as long as possible.

"Do you have everything you need AJ?" Kurt asked, brushing his son's dark curls from his forehead.

"Yeah, Dad. I think I'm fine. If not, I'll text you and you can bring whatever I'm missing on Sunday." AJ looked into Kurt's eyes and could not hold back his own tears when his dad's began to fall. After a tight hug that would have to last for several days, AJ turned to Blaine and held on to him with both arms.

"We love you AJ and know that you are going to have the best experience possible here. We also know that we are going to miss you like crazy," Blaine said, his own tears falling from his eyes.

"Not half as much as I'll miss you, my Daddies." Both Blaine and Kurt were taken aback hearing their son call them the name they hadn't heard in years. After one more group hug, the Hummel-Andersons released each other. AJ opened the door to the next big step in his life; Kurt and Blaine waved goodbye to their son's childhood. All three were filled with a mixture of feelings: excitement for what was ahead, a longing to remain together as the family they'd always been, and the pain akin to losing a chunk of one's heart. Before walking through the door, AJ turned one last time and waved to his fathers, who smiled bravely. Instantly, he was swallowed by a crowd of boys who would become his brothers, his fellow Warblers, and the friends that would last a lifetime.

Kurt and Blaine linked arms as they walked back to the car. They'd call David later that night, when things had settled down a bit. Until then, they wanted to be together with this strange new feeling, just the two of them.

"I miss him already," Kurt said.

"Me too, baby. Me too," Blaine replied. Kurt started Blaine's car and pointed it towards Lima, where Carol and Burt were thrilled to have their boys home for a week.

**~oOo~**

Days flew by. Carol cooked up a storm, complaining that Kurt looked too thin and that Blaine looked tired. Any of the New Directions who were still in the area met Blaine and Kurt for an evening reunion at Breadstix. On Wednesday afternoon, seven former Warblers plus Blaine and Kurt met at Dalton to practice a number for the program on Sunday. Kurt tried with all of his might to spy AJ walking in the halls or heading to the cafeteria. David caught Kurt being snoopy and laughed. "The freshmen are all off campus today, Kurt, so stop looking for your boy!"

"Damn you, David, and this stupid new way of dropping off our kids!" Kurt hissed under his breath. His icy Kurt Hummel glare was met with one of David's twinkling smiles that reached all the way to his eyes.

"Same old Kurt! Glad you haven't changed, buddy!" David said.

Kurt drew himself up, wrapped his arms around himself and looked down his nose at his dear old friend. "We'll _we_ hope you've changed in the form of growing up a bit because if you haven't, we're taking AJ home this instant." Kurt wagged his finger around the room, pointing to the Warblers who gathered close by, amused at a classic Kurt/David interlude. "We all know what you did here as a kid and we all know of what you are capable, _Headmaster_. I suggest you watch your step!" Kurt threatened with a mocking grin.

"Yeah, Dave," Jeff added, "a few well placed phone calls to our sons could start a chain of events that might make you have the biggest case of deja vu you've ever experienced!" Warbler laughter rang out through the room. David tried to keep a smile on his face and joke along, but a tiny bit of fear showed through his eyes. He was outnumbered and smart enough to know the collective power of anyone, currently or formerly, associated with the Dalton Warblers.

**~oOo~**

Kurt and Blaine made their way through the front doors of Dalton with the other freshmen parents. Coffee service was set up in the alcove, and as if by instinct or habit, Blaine automatically said, "I'll get coffee for us." Moments later he met Kurt in the foyer, two sturdy ceramic mugs of steaming Dalton goodness in hand. They found David and Wes chatting and joined in.

"Same old mugs, I see. Remember when our knucklehead friends, David and Wes here, climbed up on the roof of the gym and dropped two coffee mugs to see if they'd break?" Kurt asked.

"Those suckers were as good as new after the fall! In fact, I seem to recall a decent bounce after the cups his the ground," Blaine chuckled, recalling that the event took place in the dead of night on a Saturday, as the gym roof, actually any roof, at Dalton was strictly off limits.

"I'm sure we know nothing about that which you speak," Wes claimed, reviving his boyhood skill of appearing innocently shocked when accusations came his way.

Naturally, David joined in, backing up his oldest and dearest friend with, "Besides, as we all know, climbing on Dalton roofs is a no-no that could get us unlimited detentions and kitchen duty. You boys know us better than to even suggest that Wesley and I ever entertain thoughts of willful disobedience."

"Still full of crap, both of you," Blaine grinned. Wes and David simultaneously placed their right hands on their chests and gasped in mock horror. All four men doubled over in laughter.

**~oOo~**

Having been told to stay out of sight until the program began, three fourteen year old boys stood just far enough back from the railing of the grand staircase landing to see the happenings of below, yet remaining out of the field of vision of staff members and parents.

"There are my dads, right down there," AJ whispered to his roommates, Jacob and Michael.

"You mean the guys talking to the headmaster?" Michael asked.

"Uh, yeah. The headmaster has been 'Uncle David' to me for my entire life." At that moment, David's daughter, Ilia, walked by downstairs, carrying a pitcher of lemonade. She spied the boys who were attempting to stay hidden, and sent up a tiny wave.

"We've been spotted!" AJ exclaimed, and each boy took half a step back.

"Dude, we are doomed if your dads have an in with the headmaster. We won't be getting away with shit this year," Jacob said.

"Language, sir, language," Michael said, sounding much older than fourteen, which made AJ crack up.

All three sets of eyes returned to the events below. Just as they did so, Kurt turned to survey the room, looking for the fellow Warblers who would be meeting to warm up soon.

"Oh holy hell!" Jacob hissed, snapping his face towards AJ's. "Kurt Hummel-Anderson is your freaking dad?" He looked again towards the floor below and then back to AJ. "I just saw him on Broadway last month when we were in New York. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Seriously Jacob? You expect me to introduce myself to people by saying, 'Hello, my name is AJ and I'm the son of a famous Broadway star! You may kiss my ring now'? That wouldn't get me beat up or anything." Michael started to laugh, but stopped short when Blaine turned to join Kurt, his face in full view.

"Your other dad…is…is…Blaine Hummel-Anderson! He's, like, my favorite author in the world! I'd recognize him any day! I've read all of his books. He's a genius! I saw the movie they made of his first book like seventeen times! Why didn't you tell me that…"

"Oh come on! Again with this? Besides, how many people out there have the last name Hummel-Anderson? It's not my fault you two aren't bright enough to put two and two together!" It was AJ's turn to laugh at his new friends, who both stood there with their mouths hanging open, silent for the first time that week. "Close your mouths, boys; we are not codfish," AJ said, modifying lines from his favorite childhood movie, Mary Poppins.

Just then, David looked up to the landing, right where the boys had posted themselves for their spying session. All three gasped, took a big step back, and made a beeline back to the common room in the freshman dorm, where they should have been all along.

"I see AJ found his David and Wes," David said. "That was quick. I'll have to keep an eye out for them."

"Who better to anticipate their every move?" Kurt asked, smirking at David. Blaine snorted. Wes grinned. All four broke out into laughter because they knew it was true.

**~oOo~**

"I'd say our performance was a success, judging by how many boys are swarming the Warblers audition table," Blaine said. For their part of the program, the elder Warblers sang their version of Hey Soul Sister and Candles, which featured Kurt and Blaine in a duet. All of the men performed with grins on their faces, feeling that familiar comfort and warmth of their performing days-gone-by.

"Looks like they'll have their pick of voices!" Kurt exclaimed. Just then, AJ made his way through the crowd towards his dads, dragging two boys behind him.

"Dads! You guys sounded GREAT! Meet my roommates Michael and Jacob!"

Both boys stood there, unable to say anything. When AJ smacked them on the arms, both boys stuck out their hands and said, "Nice to meet you!"

"They just figured out who you both are, so, you know…" AJ said, giving both his dads a knowing look.

"Well, hello boys! It's nice to see AJ making friends so soon. So, how's your room?" Kurt asked all three boys.

"It's pretty cool! Want to come see it?" AJ asked.

"Lead on!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and heading up a very familiar staircase. On a particular step, Kurt stopped, turned, and looked at Blaine.

"Excuse me," Kurt said shyly. "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here."

"Hi, I'm Blaine," Blaine said, extending his hand to Kurt.

"Wait, let me guess: this is where you two first met." Blaine and Kurt continued to grin at each other and nodded their heads. "Oh for crying out loud! Would you cut it out? I don't know these two _that_ well and they are about to start believing we are a family of weirdos," AJ said, pointing to his roommates. "Any more mushy stuff and I'm going to throw up," AJ said, sounding exactly like Kurt.

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, breaking the memory spell. "Onward to the freshman dorms!"

**~oOo~**

"Call us tonight before you go to sleep," Kurt said, hugging AJ. Turning to Michael and Jacob he said, "It was nice to meet you, boys. We'll make sure that AJ brings you home with him once in a while. Would that be okay?"

"Yes!" both boys exclaimed in unison. "It was nice to meet you too, Mister…Misters…Hummel-Anderson?" Michael asked with uncertainty.

"Hey guys, how about if we keep it simple and you call us Blaine and Kurt," Blaine suggested. Both boys relaxed a bit and left the room so AJ could say goodbye to his dads.

"Well, son, we should head to Grandma and Grandpa's house. You okay here?" Blaine asked.

"Totally, Dad. I mean, I really miss home and I miss you two like crazy, but I think I'm going to fit in just fine here at Dalton. I can see why you have such good memories of this place," AJ said.

"We love you August. If you need anything, call us. Remember that all four of your grandparents are an hour away, so they can get to you quickly. And as much as this pains me to say it, we trust David with your life, so you can always go to him." Kurt stopped talking and pulled his son close. "Bye, baby."

Blaine followed, giving AJ a hug and warning him to make good choices, be smart, and to not do anything life-threatening." AJ laughed and embraced his dad one last time.

Somehow, that final goodbye was a bit easier. Tears were kept at bay, and while all three Hummel-Andersons were sad, they knew that AJ was where he belonged for now.

"We'll be here for homecoming next month, so see you then August," Kurt said. "Be good, boy."

"I will Daddy K. I promise. I'll miss you!"

"And we'll miss you too, son," Blaine said, as he grabbed Kurt's hand and began to lead his husband away.

"I love you to the moon and back," their son yelled down the hall, as Blaine and Kurt made their way to the parking lot.

**~oOo~**

Several days later, Blaine opened the front door to their home in New York. Kurt carried the last of their luggage in. Both men stood in the entry of their house and met the silence.

Turning, they looked into each other's eyes, a little nervous about their future without their son home during the school year.

"Our new normal, right?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yep, our new normal. Feels weird right now, but soon we'll find the balance. We always do, Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

Kurt had no words, only arms that wrapped around his husband's waist. They walked through the house and out the French doors that lead to a secluded patio. On a bench, to their left, was the place where, fifteen years ago, they decided to begin a family. The men stopped, looked at each other, and smiled. They sat and remained wordless until the backyard was enveloped in darkness.

**~oOo~**

**Dang, these chapters get longer and longer! I hope you enjoyed this. My own children are driving me nuts right now, so it was nice to pretend that at least someone's life is all puppy kisses and Skittles. And believe me, the thought of boarding school was more than appealing at times, as I wrote this chapter. I know, I know, I'm a bad mommy.**

**It may feel like this story is done, but it is not! There are still several years of stories to tell, so stay tuned! **

**GirlFromTheWest**

**xxoo**


	19. Baby, You Can Drive My Car

**Welcome back, dear readers of Daddies. Today's story takes us through Blaine and Kurt's attempts at teaching AJ, who is home from Dalton for the summer, to drive. **

**So just as always, blahblahblah-I don't own Glee-blahblahblah. Read on and enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

The sun was just peaking over a row of trees in the Hummel-Anderson's backyard. Kurt, Blaine, and AJ were seated in Kurt's car in the driveway. While this combination of family members had assembled in the car together countless times before, one thing was different this time: AJ sat in the driver's seat and his dads were the passengers.

"Dad, seriously. Do we have to do this now?"

"AJ, it may seem like summer is stretching out before you because you just got home yesterday, but we only have a few weeks to get your driving time in before you can get your driver's license," Kurt said, looking at his fifteen year old son.

"It's six o'clock in the morning!" AJ complained, turning to Blaine, who sat in the back seat of Kurt's car. "Dad," he said to Blaine, "Can't you do something about this?"

Blaine gave his son a sympathetic look that went unnoticed by Kurt, and said, "Come on, buddy. Your dad is just keeping you on track. If you don't get your license on your birthday, you won't be able to get in until Christmas."

"Fine," AJ said, "Let's get this party started," he deadpanned, eliciting a snort from Blaine.

"Okay," Kurt said, clasping his hands together, "Welcome to the Hummel-Anderson School of Defensive Driving. Our first lesson…"

"Daddy B, please, help me out here!" AJ pleaded, gripping the wheel and rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Look, mister," Kurt snapped, "if you think we are turning you loose without proper driving training, think again. Driving is dangerous and life-threatening, for you and for the people who happen to be present as you tear up the roads. If you don't like the lessons, you don't have to drive!"

"The lessons! That's it! I took lessons, remember? Remember that extra class that you paid for at Dalton called 'Driver's Education'? Wasn't that the point in taking the class?" AJ said, clearly exasperated.

"Those classes are just the basics. The lessons you get with your dad and me will refine your skills, make you a better…"

"Kurt, how about we get the show on the road, okay?" Blaine urged gently from the back seat.

"Fine. So, as I was saying, our first lesson is on defensive driving. There is one rule and one rule only when it comes to driving. I don't care if you are driving to the grocery store for milk or driving across China, the rule is the same. Are you ready for the Defensive Driving Axiom that is about to be revealed to you, my young padawan learner?" Kurt asked. AJ caught Blaine's look in the rear view mirror. Blaine wagged his eyebrows, encouraging his son to play along.

"Star Wars? Really? Fine. Yes, Great Obi-Wan, I am ready," AJ answered.

"Okay, here it is: When you are driving, everyone outside your car is a complete and total idiot." Kurt announced.

"Come on, Kurt!" Blaine said. "Aren't you being a bit extreme here?"

"Hush, you. We agreed that I would teach the theory and you would monitor the practice." Turning to AJ, Kurt asked, "I'll bet Mr. Petersen didn't teach you that in your Driver's Ed course now did he?"

"Not in so many words," AJ replied. "We did talk about defensive driving, but Mr. Petersen did not go as far as to proclaim that everyone outside of my car would be an idiot.

"Well, it is the most important bit of information you'll ever receive about driving. Every person, and animal, on or near or around the road, has the potential to cause an accident. You have to do the thinking for them to protect yourself," Kurt said.

"So, Dad, a person walking down a sidewalk, minding his own business?" AJ asked.

"Idiot," Kurt declared.

"Puppies?"

"Idiots."

"Cute little kids on bicycles?"

"Idiots."

"People in the car next to me at a traffic light?"

"Idiots."

"Daddy B, in the car next to me at a traffic light?"

"Idiot."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Blaine said. AJ giggled and returned to his list.

"What if it was _you_ sitting in a car next to me at a traffic light?" AJ asked Kurt, looking back at Blaine and grinning.

"Well, that's different. Not an idiot," Kurt added with an air of superiority.

"Kurt, come on!" Blaine said, "If I'm an idiot, then you have to be one…"

"Again with the talking Blaine? Shall we change places? Once more, I am in charge of the theory and you are in charge of the driving practice. Are we switching jobs here or not?"

"Not," Blaine said, forcing his answer out between his teeth.

"Thank you sweetie!" Kurt stated. "Now, let us continue…"

**~oOo~**

Kurt's defensive driving lecture finally ended twenty minutes later. In that time, AJ reflected upon how he'd answered the questions on his American Lit final, contemplated how many time he and Spencer would be able to swim at the lake that summer, thought of how many words rhymed with the word 'creep,' and counted the little bumps on the back side of the steering wheel.

Blaine's voice pulled him out of his mental wanderings. "Ready to drive AJ? Show us what you learned in Driver's Ed?"

"Sure thing, Dad. Climb in." As soon as Blaine was buckled in, AJ started the car, put it in reverse, and backed out of the driveway.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, son! Slow down! First, I didn't see you adjust you mirrors. And simply backing out of the driveway without stopping and checking for pedestrians is not okay. When you are out driving you have to remember that all the other people out there are…"

"Idiots. I know Dad. Someone told me that once," AJ sassed.

"Just being practical, buddy. You can't be too careful. So, adjust your mirrors, and back out s-l-o-w-l-y," Blaine said.

AJ did his best to make his dads think that this over-education was a complete waste of time. He adjusted all three mirrors with an exacting perfection. He spent five minutes making slight adjustments, muttering to himself, "Nope, not quite right yet. Oh darn, that was too much. Better start again! Who would think adjusting mirrors would be such a difficult task? Can't be too safe, right Dads?" An exasperated sigh came from Kurt in the back seat. AJ asked, "Something wrong Dad?"

"AJ, this is getting ridiculous. Adjusting mirrors is not rocket science, you know."

"I'm just being careful because I need to spot those idiots from all angles." Kurt knew he'd been bested. He leaned against the back seat and crossed his arms.

"Okay, I'm ready to back out," AJ announced. Again, he set out to prove his point. AJ backed the car out inch by inch, occasionally stomping on the brakes, causing everyone's head to lurch forward. What should have taken 45 seconds was going on five minutes. AJ really worked it when he reached the street and spent another three minutes looking left and right, back and forth, countless times.

"AJ, I know what you are doing and it is not going to work! Just back into the street, turn, and start to drive." Blaine gave his son the evil eye, and AJ smirked, realizing he'd made his point.

Much to Kurt and Blaine's surprise, AJ was an excellent driver for someone so young. He handled turning corners, lane changes, and merging into traffic like a pro. An hour later, they returned home. AJ pulled into the driveway, stopped the car, and turned off the engine.

"AJ, I'm impressed!" Blaine said. "I had no idea you'd be such a good driver! I guess our money for that class at Dalton was well spent!"

"Your dad is right! You are a much better driver than I was at your age. You must have had a lot of driving practice in your class," Kurt added.

"Well, yeah, we did drive around Westerville a lot. But I have a confession to make," AJ said, looking slyly at his dads. 

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I've been driving since I was 12," AJ said.

"You WHAT?" It was Blaine's turn to come unhinged.

"How in the world…" Kurt said, dumbstruck.

"Well, you know all the times I've been at Nana and Papa Anderson's house? Like the spring breaks and that one time you guys went to Europe and I stayed with them? Papa thought it was a good idea to teach me to drive. We started out driving that old beater of a truck he has on the farm and I drove all over the pastures. When he thought I was ready, he started letting me drive on the road in front of their house. When I was fourteen, he let me start driving around town, on the freeway, and even up in the mountains." AJ said, quietly.

"Well, I'll be damned," Blaine said. "I can't believe my dad acted so recklessly!"

"Give me your phone, Blaine. I'm going to give Hugh a piece of my mind. Honestly! Allowing a child to drive on the roads without a license or even a learner's permit? How dare he subject our only son, HIS only grandchild, to such danger! By the time I'm done with him…"

"Kurt, maybe this isn't so bad after all," Blaine said, attempting to bring Kurt down with his calm and soothing voice. "While his actions were illegal, AJ is a phenomenal driver. He's proven to be safe, knowledgeable, and skillful. Maybe we should thank Dad for teaching AJ to drive."

"But Blaine, it was illegal! What if something had gone horribly wrong?" Kurt asked, calming down just a bit.

"What's done is done, sweetheart. Thankfully, nothing did happen and there's nothing we can do about it now. We've got another good driver in our house, and our job is to help him get even more practice this summer. We'll do that, deliver him to his driving test, and AJ will be legally able to drive!" Blaine said.

Kurt sighed, knowing that Blaine was right. Turning to AJ he said, "So, has Papa Anderson offered to teach you anything else? Like how to straight shot tequila? Smoke cigars? Chew tobacco? Spit?"

"The spitting I picked up on my own, but Papa waited until last summer to teach me how to straight shot tequila, The smoking and chewing tobaccos lessons started when I was eleven," AJ joked. Kurt was not amused. He opened the car door, exited, slammed the door and marched up the steps to the porch.

Blaine sighed and said, "I guess I'd better go call Papa Anderson and prepare him for your dad's wrath."

"Good luck with that!" AJ said enthusiastically. Blaine rolled his eyes and got out of the car.

**~oOo~**

AJ decided to go to bed early that night, still feeling exhausted by the late nights during finals week. Blaine and Kurt stood in their kitchen, drinking tea and talking.

"Blaine, I'm still very upset with your father," Kurt said.

"I know, baby. I called him early this afternoon and we had a long talk. I told him that honestly, it wasn't the driving that bothered us, especially around the pasture, because that isn't illegal. It is more the fact that he demonstrated to AJ that it is okay to break the law."

"What did he say to that?"

Blaine continued with, "Well, he apologized and told me he hadn't thought about the message he was sending. He just thought that driving was a good way to make some memories with AJ, you know, like being there for an important milestone in a boy's life. He admitted that he's working at relaxing and being a little more free-wheeling with AJ than he was with my sister and me. Sadly, most of my childhood memories revolved around a very up-tight father who was always working, always criticizing us for being less-than-perfect."

Kurt didn't speak, but stood there quietly, letting Blaine continue on. "To be truthful, I find myself kind of jealous when I see my dad with AJ. They are so easy and comfortable together. Even to this day I have to work at being relaxed around him. Most times I'm able to fake it, but I'm always waiting to hear something like, 'Can't you do anything right?' or 'What has happened to your brain, boy?'" Blaine stared toward the wall behind Kurt, remembering.

Kurt quietly moved towards his husband and hugged him. "I'm so sorry. It must have been horrible to always feel like you were being judged. That must be why you are such a great dad to AJ; you don't want him to ever feel the way you did." Blaine was quiet for a few moments and said, "Yeah. I think that's why I try to stay even and steady with our boy. But even with all those hard feelings towards my dad, I can still appreciate that he's trying to change and I'm glad that he and AJ have the relationship they do. All kids deserve grandpas like my dad and Burt," Blaine said, giving Kurt another hug.

"AJ is a lucky boy," Kurt said. "I suppose I can forgive Hugh for breaking just about every driving rule under the sun. Can you imagine what would have happened if they'd been pulled over or if AJ got them into a wreck? The police would have gone nuts!"

Blaine laughed and said, "Um, not something to worry about."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"Dad's best friend since kindergarten is the county sheriff. Dad's been pulled over for speeding at least 40 times since I was a kid, and he's never been issued a ticket. As soon as the plates are called in, the officer is told to let him go."

"That's, that's…horrible!" Kurt sputtered. "How unfair!"

Blaine laughed and said, "You aren't much of a country boy now, are you Kurt Hummel? You city slickers don't understand the code and how country boys stick together!"

"First, I'd hardly say Lima, Ohio makes me a city slicker. And second, wrong is wrong, no matter what!"

"Try explaining that to a country boy," Blaine said, grinning.

"Blaine, your parents live on a multi-million dollar ranch. They own more property than God. 'Country boy' is hardly the descriptor I'd attach to your father. Besides, that would make you one too, and that's laughable!"

"Yeah, funny, right? I think that's why my dad was so baffled about how I turned out gay. No boy who grows up riding horses and mucking out stalls should like boys, right? That's manly man stuff right there."

"And then there was a little film called 'Brokeback Mountain.' Maybe 'gay' and 'country boy' are more synonymous that we formerly thought!" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to recommend the movie to my dad. I'm sure it will be a real eye opener for him!" Blaine grinned and Kurt began to laugh.

"Maybe not," Kurt said.

"Definitely not!" Blaine responded.

**~oOo~**

"AJ, wake up. Wake up buddy!" Blaine said, as he shook his son's shoulders.

"Whaaaaaaa. Whatimeisit?" AJ mumbled, clearly still half asleep.

"It's two in the morning. You need three more hours of night driving before you take your test next week. What do you say we drive into the city, have breakfast at one of those greasy 24 hour diners, and then drive back before daylight? It will give you the hours you need and me a chance to be with my boy before you head back to Dalton," Blaine said.

AJ was feeling a bit more awake and his interest was piqued by his dad's spontaneous proposal. "What about Daddy K? Is he coming too?"

"No," Blaine said, "I woke him up and told him about my plan. He said, and I quote, 'Have you lost your ever-loving mind, Blaine? I need my beauty sleep and eating at a 24 hour diner is like a free pass to an extra twenty pounds. But don't let that stop you! I'm staying here' end of quote.' He was back to sleep and snoring in a matter of moments."

"Doesn't surprise me one bit! The best part will be that he won't remember even talking to you in the morning" AJ said.

Blaine laughed and said, "Oh my son, you know your father well. That's why I've left him a note about where we are on the kitchen table. He'll probably even be mad and ask why we didn't invite him!"

"I think this is a great plan, Dad! Give me five minutes to get dressed and I'll be ready to go."

"Meet you in the car AJ!" Blaine said as he started to walk downstairs.

**~oOo~**

Traffic was as light as Blaine had hoped it would be. On the way in, Blaine and AJ talked about all kinds of things, like how AJ's roommates tended to be a bit on the wild side, and how Geometry made way more sense than Algebra, and how being on the lacrosse team last year was fun, but AJ missed soccer and he'd probably switch sports this year. They talked about the grandparents, camp and whether or not AJ should be a counselor there the summer after he graduates. They talked about Blaine's new book, the award he got for his last book, and Kurt's newest part on Broadway. There were comfortable silences, and gut-splitting laughter. They remembered AJ's broken leg, Spencer's parachuting disaster when the family room couch was an imaginary airplane. Blaine caught AJ up on Millie, Anni, his cousin Chloe and her parents, and how Patsy and her family were doing in their new home in South Carolina. Time flew and before they knew it, AJ was pulling the car into a parking spot (street parking!) in front of a neon-signed greasy spoon.

"This place comes highly recommended by most of the cast Daddy is working with. They said to not let the looks fool you. It may look like a hole in the wall, but the pancakes and waffles here are to die for," Blaine said, as they both got out of the car.

"Well, that's good because I'm starving! Come to think of it, I'm always starving. Is that normal?" he asked Blaine as they entered the café.

"Totally. You should ask Nana Anderson about how much I ate when I was your age. I remember her saying, 'I'm not sure where you are putting all of that food, Blaine Anderson.' I couldn't explain it either. It was like I'd eat a huge meal and fifteen minutes later, I was starving!"

"Yeah! It's the same for me! I'll eat a huge lunch at school and I'm full. Half way through my next class, my stomach is growling like I'm stranded on an island and I haven't eaten for days!"

"Well, this looks to be your kind of place. Look," Blaine said, pointing at a sign in the window, "Bottomless plates of pancakes, 24 hours a day."

AJ regarded the sign as if it was a holy relic. "Yes!" he exclaimed as he went through the door and found a booth.

**~oOo~**

At 6:05 am, AJ and Blaine pulled into the driveway. Quietly, they entered the house, on the off chance Kurt was still sleeping. They opened the front door slowly, shushing each other and giggling at their lame attempts to keep quiet. When AJ tripped on Blaine's foot, he went crashing to the ground. The noise brought Kurt from the kitchen, clutching the note Blaine left for him in the middle of the night.

"Oh, so we decided to return home. Thanks for the note and thanks a ton for inviting me. Blaine, you knew I wanted to try that diner. Half the cast eats there daily and they said the breakfasts are divine!" Kurt said, with a bit of a huff in his voice.

"Good morning baby," Blaine said, hugging and kissing Kurt.

"Hey, child on the premises! Please refrain from making out in front of him," AJ said, covering his eyes.

"And for your information, Kurt, I did wake you up to ask it you wanted to come along. You questioned my sanity and told me that food at the diner would make you gain twenty pounds."

"Just whom are you trying to kid? I would certainly remember you waking me up…"

"Someday I'm going to wake you up and record the conversations we have, because they are pretty amusing and you never seem to remember them!" Blaine said, poking at his husband's shoulder.

"Well, until I have proof…AJ, how was your drive into the city?"

"It was pretty cool. Dad and I had time to talk and the breakfast was amazing! But I am starting to get hungry. What's for breakfast?" AJ asked, grinning.

"Good Lord, child! I'm not sure where you are putting all of that food, August Hummel-Anderson" Kurt said, mimicking Blaine's mom almost word for word. Blaine and AJ couldn't hold back and started laughing again. "Come on my hyenas, I'll make eggs and bacon."

**~oOo~**

On September 15th, the Hummel-Andersons were at the DMV when it opened. AJ took his written test first, passing with a 92%. The driving portion was scheduled for half an hour later. While they waited, Kurt and Blaine quizzed AJ on how to handle the situations that might arise during the test.

"And whatever you do, do not hit another car. I think your test ends automatically if you are involved in an accident," Kurt said.

"Be nice to the person testing you. Shake his or her hand and introduce yourself. Driving test administrators tend to be a bit gruff and grumpy, so do what you can to be respectful. You might gain a few points that way," Blaine said with a wink. Kurt was once again reminded of how well Blaine read people and situations. He always seemed to know what kinds of behaviors were appropriate for all situations.

Moments later, an older man in the regulation blue jacked emerged from behind a closed door and looked at his clipboard. He called out, "August James Hummel-Anderson?" AJ stood up, looked at his dads and said, "I'm right here!" AJ shook the instructor's hand and they went through the same door the instructor had used a few minutes earlier.

20 minutes later, AJ emerged with a paper grasped in his hand. He spotted his dads and waved the paper towards them. "I passed! I passed!" he shouted across the DMV waiting area.

"Awe, buddy, we knew you would," Blaine said, as Kurt hugged his son. AJ explained that he needed to get in line for the eye exam and to have his picture taken. Fifteen minutes later they left the building, AJ clutching the temporary copy of his driver's license.

"We are proud of you AJ," Kurt said, feeling happy, but also realizing that the next weekend meant giving his son up for several weeks so he could return to Dalton. It had been so good having him at home over the summer. AJ loved his school, but Kurt still missed him. A quiet house was kind of strange and eerie after having a son and his loud friends under foot for so many years.

"Ice cream to celebrate?" AJ asked with hopeful eyes. "I'll drive!"

"I'll tell you what, if you can find an open ice cream store at…" Blaine looked at his watch, "…9:30 in the morning, I'm in."

"I know just the place," AJ said, pulling the keys from his pocket.

"Of course he does," Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

**~oOo~**

Several days later, Burt Hummel met his grandson at the airport, having arranged with Kurt to pick up AJ and deliver him to Dalton. They gathered the boy's luggage at the baggage claim and made their way to the parking garage.

Burt hit the button on his key ring that unlocked the doors on the coolest Mustang AJ had ever seen. "Sweet ride, Grandpa. What is she, a 2015?"

"Good eye AJ. You are exactly right. Wanna drive?"

"Of course!" AJ loaded his bags into the trunk of the red beauty. He slipped into the driver's seat and started the engine. "I love the sound this car makes when it starts!" AJ said to Burt.

"Mustang lovers call that 'the pony rumble,'" Burt replied. He gave AJ directions to get out of the garage and on to the freeway that would take them to Dalton's front door. In just under an hour, they pulled into the parking lot, where AJ parked the car next to…

"Hey! Why is Grandma Carol parked right next to us? Why didn't she come with you to the airport?" AJ asked, a bit bewildered. At the same time, he attempted to hand the keys to Burt.

"Well, AJ, Grandma wanted to see you and, well, you'd best keep these," Burt said, giving the keys back to AJ, "because you're going to need them."

"Wait, what?" AJ asked, clearly confused. "I thought…"

Burt pulled an envelope out from behind the driver's seat. AJ immediately recognized Blaine's handwriting on the outside. AJ opened the card, which turned out to be a birthday card, and read:

"_**Happy Birthday AJ! We hope you enjoy this car as your 16**__**th**__** birthday gift. We know that you'll take care of her and treat her well. We can't wait to take a ride in it! We are so proud of you and how you are developing into a strong and smart young man. We love you and miss you! See you at homecoming!**_

_**Daddy K and Daddy B**_

AJ was still in shock when Carol got out of Burt's truck and gave her grandson a hug and a kiss. "I can't believe this is mine!" AJ kept saying over and over.

"Your dads called me four months ago, wanting me to find the perfect car for you. I looked around at the auto auctions until this baby came up. She's a beauty, right? My first car was a red Mustang, but a 1964 instead. I still miss that car," Burt said wistfully.

"Thanks you, Grandpa! You did a great job picking it out! I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"Burt, we'd best head for home. Finn and Rachel and Chloe will be over for dinner soon. Good bye AJ. Now that you have a car, we expect to see you on weekends once in a while," Carol said.

"I'd love that Grandma. Can I bring friends too?"

"This is sounding vaguely familiar!" Burt laughed. "Of course you may. You know, your Daddy B used to bring your Daddy K and their friends over all the time. In those days I seriously considered sound proofing the basement. When those boys were in a group, they were loud enough to wake the dead!"

"I'll call you," AJ promised, as he hugged his grandpa and stared walking towards the front doors of Dalton. The last thing Burt and Carol heard was AJ talking on his phone to his roommates, Michael and Jacob. "Dudes! Get you butts to the front parking lot NOW. You won't believe this!" Just before they pulled away, they saw two boys rush through the doors and scream when they saw the car and the keys that AJ dangled in front of his face. The boys jumped and hollered and then examined the sweet ride that would eventually escort them on all kinds of adventures.

**~oOo~**

**What a lucky, lucky boy! I hope you enjoyed this installment. The next chapter involves AJ introducing Blaine and Kurt to someone who is veeeeeery important to him. Hmmm. I wonder who it will be? **

**Are we all gathering to watch "Prom" on Tuesday? I'll bake cookies if someone else will bring lemonade. Wear your best gown or tux. My house, 8:00pm sharp!**

**Until then…**

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**

"


	20. I've Made Up My Mind, Part I

**Well, dear readers, this chapter got so big that it turned into two. Read, relax, have a snack, and enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

One evening, in early November, Blaine's phone rang. He searched under piles of papers that made up the first draft of his newest book. The ring tone indicated that AJ was waiting for his dad to pick up.

"Hey son! Just about ready to come home for the holiday?"

"Hi Dad! And yes. Actually, I'm dying for meals cooked by you and Dad. The food at Dalton sucks this year," AJ said.

"So, how's school?" Blaine asked.

"It's okay. The weather just turned a bit cold, so most times we're stuck inside. That makes Michael and Jacob really antsy. Do you know what parquor it?" AJ asked.

"Oh my gosh, yes! It was really popular when I was a young kid. People would set up the craziest stunts, film them, and the put them on youtube. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I walked in on Michael and Jacob jumping from desk to bed to windowsill to couch, all the time screaming 'Parquor!' They looked like freaking spider monkeys swinging through the trees!"

Blaine laughed, remembering observing Wes and David doing the same thing when the boys were sophomores and juniors. "I understand, buddy. When Wes and David got that way, I'd go to the commons to study. And after Daddy transferred, I'd just go hang out with him. Honestly, living with roommates can be a pain!"

"No kidding. I'm glad I'm not the only one that gets annoyed by roommates! I used to think it was because I'm an only child and how I never had siblings to deal with, but now I'm leaning towards believing it's just because Michael and Jacob are totally insane," AJ said. "I called because I have a question. Do we have any big plans for Thanksgiving break this year?"

"No. The plan is to stay home for Thanksgiving and then travel over winter break. Southern California and Disneyland, remember?" Blaine said.

"Right, right. Well, I have a question for you then. Is it okay for me to bring a friend home for the holiday?"

"Certainly! Your friends are always welcome. What's the deal? Is this friend far from home?"

"Yeah, sort of. My friend's parents have to travel to Ireland to settle some issues surrounding my friend's grandmother's death. The trip will take longer than our break and my friend doesn't really want to miss any school, so my friend is opting to stay stateside. So, this is okay?" AJ asked.

"Of course. Who's coming home with you AJ?" Blaine asked.

"I'd rather keep my friend's identity secret for now, Dad. I will tell you that this person is really important to me, as in, I really like this person."

"Come on AJ, spill!" Blaine said, his interest piqued.

"Nope. You and Dad will just have to be surprised! Oh, and I've already arranged to take a shuttle from the airport, so don't worry about meeting our plane. We should be at the house around noon the Tuesday before Thanksgiving," AJ said.

"Okay AJ. Well…I guess…uh…we'll await your return home with bated breath? I'm kind of confused as to why you won't tell us who is coming home with you, but that's fine. I'm assuming it will all make sense when you get here." There was a slight pause and Blaine asked, "AJ, boy or girl?"

"Not telling, Daddy B, not telling! This will certainly answer a question that you and Daddy K have always had! Good night Dad. Talk to you soon and see you in a few weeks!"

"AJ, have I ever told you that you are kind of a pain in my side sometimes?" Blaine said, laughing.

"Awe, Dad, how boring would your life be if you didn't have me around?" Blaine could feel AJ smiling through the phone.

"Good point. Night son."

"Night Daddy."

**~oOo~**

Blaine found Kurt in the family room, watching an old Katharine Hepburn movie on television. "No one had style like Kate Hepburn. Look at her! So cool, so much in control," Kurt said.

"She's a classic alright!" Blaine responded_, _watching the screen for a moment_. "Ah, The Philadelphia Story_! One of my favorites."

"How have I known you for so long and not known that you are a Katharine Hepburn fan?" Kurt asked. "I can't say that _The Philadelphia Story_ is my favorite movie of hers; the number one spot is reserved for _The African Queen_." 

"I think you have a thing for Humphrey Bogart," Blaine teased, nudging Kurt's shoulder.

"You are 100% right! He was an icon!" Kurt said. "Did I hear your phone ring a bit ago? It wasn't AJ, by any chance, was it?"

"It certainly was. He called to ask permission to bring a friend home for Thanksgiving. I told him it was fine."

"Well, of course it's fine!" Kurt said. "Who's he bringing home this time? Is it 'friend' singular, because that would mean it won't be Michael _AND_ Jacob. Truly, Blaine, I love those boys like they could be our own, but they are W-I-L-D when they are together!"

Blaine laughed, "No, AJ said 'friend' as in one person. But that's where all understanding stops and the mystery begins."

"What are you talking about? Who is he bringing home?" Kurt asked, sitting up from his reclined position on the couch and looking Blaine right in the eye.

"He wouldn't tell me," Blaine said.

"He what? Kurt said. "What the heck is going on?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I asked who would be joining us for the holiday and all AJ said was that the person he was bringing home is very important to him."

"Did you press him for details? Honestly Blaine, you give up on these interrogatory questions too quickly. Okay, let's start at the beginning. Is his guest a girl or a boy?"

"See, that's the kicker," Blaine said. "AJ and I had the most awkward phone conversation because he wasn't using pronouns! There was not a 'he' or 'she' used the entire time! All he'd reveal is that his friend's parents had to travel overseas because of a family death and that the trip would last longer than Thanksgiving break, and his friend didn't want to miss school, so his friend was planning on staying in Ohio over break."

Kurt was clearly exasperated. "You know he gets this from you," he said, throwing a look in Blaine's direction. "You know what he's doing, right? Remember back when he was around thirteen years old and we had that talk about if he liked boys or girls and he got all mad at us, telling us we ask all of the wrong questions?"

"He did mention that too. He must have made some big decision, so he's making us squirm!" Blaine said, rolling his eyes.

"What a stinker! He's toying with us, knowing that we are sitting here, trying to hash out what the hell is going on. I'm sure AJ is having a good old fashion belly laugh in our honor as we speak."

"I think you are probably right, baby. So, what do we do?" Blaine asked.

"Leave this up to me. You know, if I'd never made it on Broadway, I always thought I'd be a really good detective. I love this kind of stuff!"

"Well get on with your bad self, Kurt!" Blaine said, smiling and knowing full well that solving this mystery would overtake every waking moment in Kurt's life until he had answers. "Let me know what you find out."

**~oOo~**

AJ closed his phone and smiled. He looked at the person seated across from him and said, "So, I predict that the dad I just talked to went and found my other dad and told him the whole story. My other dad is probably clearly exasperated with me, and he's going to tell Daddy B that he'll figure out whose coming home with me if it's the last thing he does. He'll also say that if he'd never made it on Broadway, he would have been a detective. He gives the "If I wasn't a star of the stage' scenario at least once a week. In the last three months, he's said he'd be an interior designer, a tour guide, an organic farmer, and a zoologist. Remind me to call my grandpa and warn him, because I'm pretty sure that my Daddy K will be calling him tomorrow to gather dirt."

A blonde haired figure sat across from AJ, drinking what remained of a milkshake. "AJ, I don't think that was a very nice thing to do to your dads. Why don't you just tell them that I'm coming home with you? Are you afraid they won't like me? Is that why you are making this a big deal?"

AJ reached across the table for a pair of hands. "Of course not! This just has to do with killing two birds with one stone: Introducing you to my family and letting my dad stew about the person I'm bringing home."

"So do you think they'll be disappointed?" the figure asked.

"Of course not! They are going to love you. Trust me on this, okay?" AJ said, sounding a lot like Blaine, not that his date would know that until a few weeks later.

"Okay, but for the record, I don't think you have to be so extreme in my introduction to your family!"

"Duly noted and again, don't worry!" AJ said, standing up from the table and reaching for a hand. "Now come on. We're going to miss the lacrosse match. Watching Michael and Jacob tear up the field and use their animal-like behavior to make their opponents run screaming the other direction never gets old!"

**~oOo~**

The next day, Kurt checked in with Burt and Carol Hummel. "Hi Dad! How's the day going?"

"Kurt! I had a feeling you'd call today!" Burt said, smiling to himself and recalling the warning call he got from his grandson just moments ago. "I'm fine. You just caught Mom before she heads out to work. Wanna say hi?"

"Sure! Put her on!"

Carol's voice came through the line. "Hi Sweetie! How's my favorite son?"

"Uh-oh. What did Finn do this time?" Kurt asked, smugly, happy that his step-brother had obviously screwed up once again.

"It's no big deal. He's just being Finn. Funny, I thought he'd outgrow some of the things he does. I'm thinking that window of opportunity has passed," Carol said, giggling. "Honey, I have to run to work, so I'm going to put your dad back on. When will we see you?"

"We'll be there to pick AJ up from Dalton on the December 20th for vacation. Okay if we stay with you guys until our flight leaves on the 22nd?" Kurt asked.

"Of course! I can't wait to have all of my boys home!" Carol said. "Bye-bye Kurt. Love you! Here's your dad."

"Bye Mom. Love you too!" Kurt said. Burt came back on the line. "So, Dad, have you seen AJ lately?"

"Yeah. He was by for dinner a few nights ago and he stayed the weekend last month with Michael and Jacob. Kurt, I swear those roommates of his are out of control. They are nice boys and they are good friends for AJ, but I start to wishing I could go deaf when they are around. I never thought I'd say this, but I do believe Michael and Jacob are way wilder than Wesley and David ever were."

Kurt laughed out loud. "Seriously! And they never seem to stop moving. I swear they don't sleep; they just recharge!"

"Well, as much as they annoy AJ sometimes, he really is fond of them. You should hear the three of them laugh when they get going. It's enough to make this old man crack up and I have no idea what they are even talking about!"

"Dad, has AJ brought anyone else to the house? Another _friend_, maybe? Kurt asked.

"Kurt, what do you…oh. I see what you are getting at," Burt said, grinning.

"Well?" Kurt asked.

"Look, son, I'm not in a spot to divulge my grandson's private business to his dad," Burt said.

Kurt was clearly exasperated. "Dad! Private business? He's a barely 17 year old boy! He's not allowed to have private business!"

"Now hold on there a minute, mister," Burt asserted. "I'm pretty sure it was at 16 that you demanded to take over the basement at the old house and make it into, what did you call it? A 'gentleman's lounge'? So you could have more 'privacy'? Am I right?"

"I'm sure I don't know of what you speak," Kurt said dryly.

"Stop it Kurt. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Okay, fine. Yes there is someone. And that's all I'm saying."

"Dad, please. Help me out here! Just give me some details and then I'll let it go. How about a name?" Kurt pleaded.

"I promised I'd not tell you a thing. This is AJ's business and he'll tell you when he feels the time is right," Burt replied.

"My own father! You've been absolutely no help. I'll bet Carol would have told me," Kurt sniffed, attempting to play the jealousy card. It didn't work.

Burt chuckled. "That's doubtful. She's even more tight-lipped than me. Don't you dare think I didn't know she covered for you and Blaine on occasion when you were teens and dating. I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb."

"Fine. AJ and his friend are coming to Thanksgiving, so we'll know soon enough," Kurt said. It would sure be nice to have a few details on this mystery person so that we can prepare."

"What is there to prepare, Kurt? AJ is bringing a person home with him, end of story. His friend has been to our house for dinner a couple of times. We know his friend breathes air, drinks water, eats food, and wears clothes. Relax, son!"

"Great! So he's got you leaving pronouns out of sentences too! Why do I think there's been some plotting going on behind my back?"

"Because there has!" Burt laughed.

"My own father…"

"Kurt, give it up"

"Fine. One more question Dad. Our dishwasher is making a really weird noise. Sometimes it gurgles, like a pipe is clogged and sometimes it sounds like not enough water is running through the system. Any ideas?"

Burt paused for a few seconds and said, "Hmmm. Not sure on that one buddy. I'd sure stop using it and call a repair guy. Sounds like it could be a potential problem," Burt said.

"Yeah, that's probably best. I'm not going to suggest that Blaine take a look at it. That's how we ended up with a new washing machine last year," Kurt said. "Well, I'm due in the city for tonight's performance in a few hours, so I'd best say goodbye."

"Good to hear from you son. And Kurt?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"You have nothing to worry about," Burt said. "AJ's friend is pretty fantastic person."

"Thanks Dad. That does make me feel a bit better. But it does not let you off the hook for conspiring with the enemy."

"Since when is AJ the enemy?" Burt asked.

"All teenagers are the enemy. Come on Dad, you remember how Finn and I made you crazy. Isn't that why parents get that extra set of eyes when they have kids? So they can keep an eye on the scoundrels at all times?"

Burt laughed, remembering those days with two teenage boys in the house. "Bye Kurt. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad. Bye!"

**~oOo~**

Moments after Kurt hung up the phone, Blaine walked through the front door. "Hey, Kurt! How's the morning been? Get any good dirt on AJ from Burt?"

"What? The morning has been fine, Blaine, but why do you assume I talked to my dad?" Kurt asked.

"Because I know you, my husband. I am wise to your ways and I know that your first stop in information gathering would be with the relatives who see AJ the most, and that would be Burt and Carol. So, find out anything good?" Blaine smirked at Kurt.

"You can wipe that look right off your face, Blaine Anderson. And no, nothing. Obviously, there's been plotting and planning going on behind our backs. What's the world coming to when a man can't even trust his own father? Evidently, AJ and the mystery person have been to dinner at Mom and Dad's house on several occasions," Kurt said.

"This is really bugging you, isn't it?" Blaine asked, a bit of amusement in his voice as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Why yes, yes it is. And you are being no help at all. Doesn't this bother you? Why aren't you helping me figure this out? Kurt asked.

"Baby, come on! AJ will be home next week and the big mystery will be solved! Besides, I believe your exact words were, 'Leave this up to me.' I learned a long time ago to leave you be when you use those words."

"Fine. My investigation is not done, just so you know. I have to leave for the city. Hey, the dishwasher is making that weird noise again. I asked Dad about it and he suggested we not use it and get a repair person in to fix it. Looks like we are washing dishes by hand for a while"

"I'm happy to look at it. I have a little time this…"

Kurt put his fingers over Blaine's mouth. "Sweetheart, please. Remember the washing machine incident? Let's leave this to the professionals, shall we? With the holidays coming up, I'm not in the mood to go dishwasher shopping. You know I love you with my whole heart, but you should keep writing books and stop trying to fix household appliances. Bye baby. I'll be home around 11:00 tonight. Wait up for me?" Kurt asked with that look in his eyes that made Blaine's heart beat just a bit faster than normal.

"Oh totally," Blaine breathed before kissing Kurt goodbye.

**~oOo~**

The week flew by, as they do around holiday time. Performances kept Kurt busy at the theater. Blaine faced a big deadline right before Christmas, which felt like an impossible situation. Each man was buried in work commitments and before they knew it, it was the Monday before Thanksgiving. AJ and his friend would arrive the next day at noon. Feeling pressed for time, Kurt called the cleaning service and begged for an emergency appointment, which was possible because another customer called to cancel that morning. This left Blaine and Kurt free to shop for the week's meals, including Thursday's big dinner. Right before they left for the store, Blaine left a note for the cleaning ladies, asking them to leave the dirty dishes in the sink and to NOT run the dishwasher. He grabbed his keys and met Kurt in the driveway.

"Ready? Do you have the list?" Kurt asked. Blaine did an about face and headed back into the house to retrieve the list he left on the kitchen counter.

"I swear that if my life gets any crazier, my brain will explode. Gah! I hate high-pressure deadlines," Blaine complained.

"I could sleep for days!" Kurt said. "Totally lucky break that the cleaners could come today! Now all we have to do is start prepping for Wednesday's dinner and Thanksgiving dinner. We also need to tackle that mountain of dishes before AJ and Person X or Y arrive."

"You're still stewing over this, aren't you?" Blaine asked, poking Kurt in the side.

"Stop distracting the driver, and yes, I'm still a little annoyed," Kurt said, "but tomorrow will be here soon enough." Kurt parked the car at the market and both men entered. Kurt tore the list in half and each took off in opposite directions with plans to meet at the front of the store in fifteen minutes. After the food was bagged and delivered to the way back of Blaine's SUV by a teenage employee, the men headed for home. Almost simultaneously their cell phones rang. Blaine's editor said they had to meet face to face as soon as humanly possible. The costuming director for Kurt's current production said there had been some changes for what he'd be wearing in the Saturday matinee, and she'd only have time to do a fitting that afternoon, and while she didn't want to demand that he travel into the city, it really was their only option.

As soon as Kurt hung up, both men said, "I have to go into the city" at the same time. They laughed at their choral answer and at and scowled at how their jobs owned them sometimes.

"Well, at least we can ride the train together," Kurt said. The men planned to meet for dinner at a restaurant they'd wanted to try. It would be a late night, but they decided to make the best of it.

"See you for dinner, baby," Kurt said, kissing Blaine just after they exited the train. Kurt went on to hail a cab to the theater and Blaine set out to walk to his editor's office.

**~oOo~**

When Kurt opened one eye the next morning, there was an eerie light coming in through the bedroom window. Just as the unusual glow in the room registered in his sleep-filled mind, panic made him sit straight up in bed. "Shit!" he hissed, grabbing for his cell phone to check the time. "Blaine, get up, get up, get up! It's 9:30 and we have a freaking ton of things to do before AJ gets home" Kurt got up and walked past the bedroom on his way to the bathroom. Glancing to his left, he found the source of the unusual light in the room: a four inch blanket of snow covered the ground. "Blaine it snowed last…BLAINE, GET OUT OF BED NOW! We are in serious trouble. Get a move on.

Blaine stirred and then looked at the clock. "Shit!" he hissed as well. As he got up, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a ratty old t-shirt and put them on. He and Kurt met a few minutes later in their kitchen. They chopped, sliced, boiled, mashed, baked, and completed as much prep work for the next two day's meals as possible. Before they knew it, it was 11:00. AJ and guest would arrive in around an hour. The dishes loomed in the sink, their Mount Everest presence casting an imposing shadow on kitchen wall.

"Dishes!" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"I say we pretend the dishwasher is working and run this one last load to get the kitchen cleaned up," Kurt suggested.

"I'm with you. Let's move!" Blaine said. In fewer than fifteen minutes, the washer was filled to capacity. Kurt added soap and started the machine.

"Shower?" Blaine asked Kurt, extending his hand.

"If by shower you mean getting clean, then sure. We don't have enough time for our 'usual' shower," Kurt said with a smirk.

"You are officially no fun," Blaine quipped.

"I'm fine with that. We have exactly eleven minutes," Kurt said. "Come on!"

**~oOo~**

"Okay, here's how it goes down: I'm going to stand right in front of the door, a few feet back. You stand behind me so my dads can't see you. I'll introduce you and you step out from behind me. I can't wait to see their faces! This is going to be great!" AJ said.

"AJ, this is all getting a little bit weird. Are you sure this is the best way for me to meet your parents?" the person next to him asked.

"Trust me. This is totally perfect!" AJ said, as he extended his arm to knock on the front door of his own home.

Kurt and Blaine were in their kitchen, pulling silverware and dishes to set the table when they heard the knock. "Who in the world…" Kurt started.

Blaine grinned and said, "Ha! I'll bet it's AJ. He's got something planned. Let's just go and answer the door and play along with his theatrics and then all questions will be answered. Come on!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and the both approached the front door. Kurt looked through the peep hole, spying his son, standing alone, on the porch.

Blaine opened the door to AJ's smiling face. "AJ, I though you were bringing…"

"Hi Dads! Stay right where you are because…" AJ stopped and was unable to finish his sentence because just as he was about to introduce his friend to his parents, a horrible grinding noise came from the depths of the kitchen. After a few seconds, they heard a popping noise, about thirty times louder than a champagne cork dislodging from a bottle, followed by a gush of water that could only be replicated by the Old Faithful geyser in Yellowstone National Park.

"The dishwasher!" Blaine and Kurt yelled simultaneously, as they and their son dashed to the kitchen. Just as the noise lead them to believe, there truly was a column of water spraying towards the ceiling in their kitchen. The dishwasher vent that was situated to the right of the faucet, had blown the metal cover off and water was gushing at an alarming rate. Blaine's initial reaction was to cover the upward stream with his hands, but that only caused the water to spray in a horizontal direction, soaking everyone in the kitchen. Kurt grabbed a mixing bowl to cover the uncapped vent, but only flooded the counters instead. All the while AJ was attempting to turn off the water at the faucet, only to realize that his actions had no impact on the flow.

"What do we do?" Kurt screamed, standing near the sink with his hands angled over the vent, trying his best to direct the water into the kitchen sink.

"I'm calling Grandpa Burt!" AJ yelled, whipping out his cell phone and finding Burt's name in his contacts.

"This is insane!" Blaine said, almost laughing at the disaster as it unfolded. Kurt turned to shoot his husband a practiced glare and was not distracted in the least bit when he felt a nudge at his knees. In a matter of twenty seconds, the water slowed and gradually stopped. AJ could be heard telling his grandfather that the problem was solved, his face developing into a wide grin. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, clearly confused as to why the water suddenly stopped flooding their kitchen.

In the silence that followed the mayhem, Kurt and Blaine took note of a fourth person in their kitchen. Backing out from the cabinet below the kitchen sink, AJ's friend stood and grinned. Blonde, equally drenched, and brushing hands together, a tanned face looked to AJ and then at the elder Hummel-Andersons, letting out the most infectious laughter ever heard. AJ reached out and put his arm around the shoulder of a figure wearing a Dalton Academy blazer that matched his own. A hand shot up to Kurt's mouth and Blaine grinned like a fool.

AJ broke the silence. "Dad, Dad," he said, addressing each of his fathers, "meet Gavin."

**~oOo~**

**Now, before you start calling foul and how-dare-you-stop-the-story-at-this-point, keep in mind that it could be worse. Were I a mean, no, **_**evil**_** person, I might have given Gavin a gender-neutral name, like Shannon or Taylor. Where would you all be then, huh? At least an important questions have been answered…or maybe not! Huh. My mind just created a new plot path…guess what I'll be pondering over the next few days.**

**Loved the Glee kids on tonight's episode. Cried my eyes out, I did. Nationals next week! **

**And I agree, Kurt: Jesse St. James, Jesse St. Sucks. **

**Until next time…**

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	21. I've Made Up My Mind, Part II

**Okay, you dear and silly readers. In my corner of the West Coast, Gavin is totally a boy name. A boy! Maybe it is not so in other parts of the country? World? I'm sorry to disappoint you if you wanted AJ's friend to be a girl, and I really did think about the choice for a long time. Gavin popped into my head, so he helped make the decision easier (he's named for our favorite waiter at our favorite sushi restaurant). I think you'll love him. **

**Read on and enjoy! I do not own Glee, but I'm working on it. **

**So, if you'll recall, we left off in the Hummel-Anderson kitchen, which currently resembles the aftermath of a rainstorm, due to a dishwasher that went haywire…**

**~oOo~**

The kitchen was silent, save water dripping from every flat surface to the floor. The Hummel-Andersons and Gavin looked at each other.

"You didn't tell me you had a water park in your kitchen!" Gavin said, looking at AJ and starting to laugh.

AJ joined in, gasping for enough air to say, "Gavin, meet my dads. This is Kurt, and this is Blaine."

"It's nice to meet you, sirs," Gavin said, extending his arm to shake hands with both men.

"Well this is an…unusual…introduction!" Blaine laughed. "It is nice to meet you Gavin. Welcome to our home and our rather damp kitchen. And by the way, we are really informal here, so please call us Kurt and Blaine."

"Gavin, thank you so much," Kurt said. "I'm impressed! How did you know what to do to make the rain in our kitchen stop?"

"My dad is the owner and CEO of a large plumbing company in Southern California. During the summer I work for him. I just shut off the water supply to the dishwasher," Gavin said with a shy grin.

"Dude, I knew your excessive knowledge of plumbing would come in handy someday!" AJ said, breaking out in another laugh."

"I know, right?" Gavin said, getting the giggles himself. "I think the vent on the edge of the sink was clogged, but obviously it isn't anymore! If you put that cap back on and return the water supply, it should work just fine," he said to Kurt and Blaine.

"Seriously? It's that easy?" Blaine asked.

"Yep!" Gavin replied.

"You just saved us a $300 service call! We love you Gavin! Welcome to the family!" Kurt said, giving Gavin a hug.

"Uh, Dad? Awkward!" AJ said. "Come on Gav, help me get some towels to clean up the flood. If the undertow gets too strong in the hallway, grab on to my blazer, and I'll swim you to safety!" Again, the boys broke out in laughter.

Kurt and Blaine heard Gavin say, "Well, that was the strangest meet-the-parents in the history of strange meet-the-parents! Your dads seem pretty cool."

"Yeah, they are," AJ said, "and you could put the word 'strange' in front of every situation in this house and you'd be right on every count! I hope you don't think my family is too weird."

"I have a feeling I'll fit right in," Gavin said.

**~oOo~**

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine! He's cuter than cute! And oh my gosh! AJ and Gavin get along so well, like they are the best of friends! And do you hear them laughing? Isn't that the sweetest thing? I hope they…"

"Kurt, I think you're going a bit overboard. Yes, Gavin seems to be delightful and there is no doubt that AJ and Gavin are good friends, but that's all we know. AJ has not specifically told us where they stand, so let's play it cool. No probing questions, no making the boys feel uncomfortable, right?"

"Well, AJ did say that meeting Gavin would answer a question we've had for a long time. Don't you think that's his Bat Signal in the sky telling us that he's gay?"

"Kurt you know our son. He takes great delight in being clever and making us squirm. Until we know for sure, we assume nothing," Blaine said.

Kurt put his hands on his hips and looked at Blaine. "You do understand that you take the fun out of everything, right?"

"I thought you were the fun sucker!" Blaine teased. "But seriously, Kurt, let's just go with the flow here, alright?"

"Fine, but I'm on high alert for any activity that looks and sounds more like 'boyfriends' than just everyday 'friends.'"

"I know you'll be, love," Blaine teased. AJ and Gavin returned from the laundry room with towels. "Hey, boys, hand those towels over and we'll clean up. AJ, why don't you help Gavin get his stuff to the guest room and get him get settled. Maybe show him around the house and yard a little?"

"And since we survived the flood, I vote for dinner out tonight. How about a meal at Tables and Chairs in the village?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Blaine and AJ said at the same time. AJ turned to Gavin and said, "You'll love it. They have the most amazing pasta ever! Come on, let's get your stuff." The boys headed towards the entry to pick up Gavin's luggage and then down the long hallway towards the guest room.

"Okay, okay, AJ didn't ask for Gavin to stay in his room. What do you think THAT means?" Kurt asked Blaine as they started wiping down the kitchen walls and counters.

Blaine laughed, "Is this how the holiday will be? You analyzing every move, every breath, every word between the boys? This could get exhausting!"

"Come on Blaine, admit that you want to know what is going on just as much as I do!" Kurt said.

"Look, why don't we just wait until we get AJ alone and ask him? It might relieve this tension you have and we'll get the answers straight from the horse's mouth, rather than speculating on every move," Blaine said, ever the practical parent.

"Fine. We ask him. I think that's a good idea," Kurt said. "Do you think we can do that tonight because I really want to…"

"Patience is a virtue, my darling one," Blaine said, adding another drenched towel to the kitchen sink. "And they'll end up in the same room if they want to."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"It doesn't matter if we put Gavin in the guest room or not! If they want to stay together, they'll end up together. Think about us at seventeen. When we stayed at your house, we always went to bed in separate rooms. Didn't mean we ended up alone though, right?"

A look of horror crossed Kurt's face. "Oh fresh hell! I just realized that we'd better remember what WE were doing at seventeen and consider that if AJ and Gavin are dating, they are probably up to the same shenanigans. That puts a new spin on things, don't you think?"

Blaine looked at Kurt and nodded his head, "Yep. That's exactly what we need to do. Worried now?"

"What do you think? Do you remember what we were doing at seventeen? Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, our baby boy!" Kurt wailed. "That's it. We're getting Gavin a hotel room," Kurt said, reaching for his phone.

"Whoa, whoa, cowboy. Slow down! They'll be fine. WE were fine. Besides, once again, we don't really know where the boys stand, so let's calm down a bit," Blaine said.

"Our poor, poor baby boy! How can anyone take advantage of him? I'll kill anyone who lays a hand on AJ," Kurt said, a wild look in his eyes.

"If there are any hands on anyone, I'm pretty sure your son has an equal part in any activity. Come on Kurt, remember what it was like to be young and in love? Those days are some of my favorite memories! We were optimistic and happy and the whole world was before us!"

Kurt paused and looked in Blaine's eyes. "But even though we were young, we always knew that we were a forever kind of deal. Yes, we did things that our parents would not have approved of, but…"

"But we were typical teenagers, well besides the whole gay thing, and AJ and Gavin are typical teenagers. The worst thing we can do is freak out on them. Now come on, I can hear them coming in from the back patio. Be normal!" Blaine hissed.

"When am I not normal Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked.

"Just play along, baby," Blaine reminded.

**~oOo~**

All four of the boys sat back from the table and sighed, satisfied with the meal they'd just consumed. AJ and Gavin were in the middle of a story about AJ's roommates, one that involved setting them up in a practical joke and then framing three other boys who lived down the hall.

"It was a thing of beauty!" AJ said, laughing. "We got everyone stirred up and then we just sat back and watched!"

"The best part was that no one suspected us at all. They still don't know that we were the evil minds behind the plan. Michael and Jacob were mad for days and about drove themselves crazy trying to find ways to get back at the guys down the hall. We are the master pranksters!" Gavin said, reaching out to fist bump AJ.

"It's good to hear that life at Dalton remains sacred and stoic," Blaine said, looking at Kurt.

"Ha!" Kurt replied. "You've obviously forgotten about the time we made David's bed into a giant s'more!" Turning to the boys he recalled, "David had this electric blanket he was always bragging about, especially on cold nights when we could feel a breeze through those old windows in the dorms. One night, Blaine, Wesley, and I snuck out to the store and bought chocolate chips and mini marshmallows. That evening, while David was at a student government meeting, we sprinkled the chocolate chips and marshmallows on his sheets, covered the bed with his electric blanket and let it heat up," Kurt said, looking at Blaine again.

Gavin had a look of half horror and half "That's a GREAT idea" on his face. "David? As in the headmaster at Dalton?"

"That very one!" Blaine said. "Kurt, you weren't even there to see him get into bed that night. He started in with his, 'Well, I'm going to get into my toasty bed now and sleep like a newborn baby. Hope you boys stay warm tonight. Wes and I were in our beds and trying our best to not burst out laughing. We heard David slip between the covers, pause, and then yell, 'What the hell?'"

"I did hear that part from my room," Kurt said. "I also witnessed him taking the blanket and his sheets out to the dumpster behind the gym the next morning, muttering all kinds of curse words under his breath. Hardly the behavior a council member from the Warblers should display, don't you think?"

"And wouldn't you know it! Jacob has an electric blanket and he's just as obnoxious as Uncle David was about his," AJ said. He turned to Gavin and said, "We set it up the same way, but we frame Michael."

"You are brilliant!" Gavin exclaimed, reaching out to hold AJ's hand. Kurt tried not to squeal, and got a warning look from Blaine. Gavin squeezed AJ's hand and then let go, unfazed by his actions and that AJ's dads were sitting at the same table.

Kurt regrouped and continued the conversation. "So, Gavin, tell us about yourself. You mentioned you're from Southern California."

Gavin let the plotting for future pranks go and returned to his polite young man from Dalton persona. "Well, I've lived in California my entire life, except for going to Dalton. I live with my mom and dad, three brothers and three sisters. I'm smack-dab in the middle of the pack. I like to play lacrosse and soccer and surf. I'm going to Dalton because my grandpa on my mom's side went there and he wants at least one of his grandsons to attend. My grandparents live just outside Westerville, so I get to see them more now than I ever did."

"Well, that's nice to have them close by!" Blaine said. "Are you enjoying Dalton? I'll be adjusting to the weather was a tough thing."

"I don't mind the snow at all. My entire family skis, so I'm used to it. We vacation at Tahoe mostly, but we've gone up to Canada to ski at Whistler, which was cool." And I really do enjoy Dalton because for all its traditions and formality, it really is a progressive place. I really appreciate how bullying is a non-issue and how open and welcoming the environment is."

"And your parents are traveling to Ireland over break?" Kurt asked. "I've always wanted to go there."

"Yes, they are. My dad's mom died a couple of months ago. We all flew in for the wake and the funeral, but now there are all kind of legalities to wrap up, like her will and her property. My parents decided it would be easier to just be there than trying to do everything long distance."

"Gavin's been to Europe every year since the year he was born," AJ added. "We're thinking about taking a trip there after we graduate," he said, turning to look at Gavin.

"Man, that would be so cool!" Gavin said. "Can you just see us, just going from place to place, wherever we want, whenever we want? I can't think of a better time and a better person to travel with!" There was a moment when the boys' eyes locked and both of them grinned. Kurt began to squirm; Blaine placed a hand on his knee under the table and squeezed.

"I've got dessert for us at home," Blaine said, "so let's pay up and head back there. We do need to stop at the grocery store for a few things for breakfast. After that, I say it's movie night!"

"And that's what I miss most about being away from home," AJ said, quickly recovering with, "except for missing you, Dads! I miss you more than you'll ever know, but I miss movie nights. Can we have one every night?"

"I'd love that!" Kurt said, as they left the restaurant and headed to the car. A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot at the grocery store, and got out of the car. AJ and Gavin whispered together and turned to Kurt and Blaine.

"Dads, we're not far from home. Mind if Gavin and I walk the rest of the way?"

"Will you be warm enough?" Kurt asked. "The snow is melting, but it's still kind of chilly."

"I think we'll be fine," Gavin said, pulling a pair of gloves out of his pocket.

"Well, I'm okay with it if you are," Blaine said, looking at Kurt. "See you at the house!" Both boys waved and headed to the sidewalk that would eventually deliver them to the Hummel-Anderson home. Just as they turned from the parking lot to the walkway, Kurt and Blaine saw AJ grab Gavin's hand. The boys continued down the sidewalk, hands swinging between them, laughing at something that must have been hilarious.

"Blaaaaaaaaaaaaine!" Kurt said.

"I know. I saw it. I wasn't so sure after everything that happened tonight. I mean, think about it. Boys at Dalton tend to be more affectionate with each other than boys in public school because the threat of being labeled 'gay' is essentially removed. I mean, how many times did a big bunch of us cuddle up on a couch to watch a movie? Or how many times did we see boys walking hand-in-hand or arm-in-arm down the halls and no one blinked an eye? AJ and Gavin could still be just existing in the Dalton bubble, forgetting they are out in the real world, or maybe they are dating. We'll find out soon enough."

"Well, I still vote for dating. Honestly, Gavin is the nicest, most polite kid ever. And you've seen how they get along!" Kurt said.

"Let's get what we need and then head for home. We'll see if we can talk to AJ tonight," Blaine said.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt replied.

**~oOo~**

By the end of the movie, Blaine's head rested in Kurt's lap. Next to the couple on the couch, were AJ and Gavin, side by side. Gavin had fallen asleep and his head rested on AJ's shoulder. The credits started to roll and AJ said, "I love Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, but that child-catcher still freaks me out. I'm pretty sure I'll have a nightmare about him tonight."

"What did you think about the movie, Gavin?" Kurt asked.

"He's asleep, which is what happens at most of our dorm movie nights. Actually, he usually watches the first part, falls asleep for the middle, and then wakes up for the end." AJ gently shook Gavin and said, "Hey! Gavin! The movie is over. Hey!" he said, shaking the boy again.

"Lemme guess," Gavin said, rubbing his eyes. "I fell asleep. How long did I last this time?"

AJ snorted, "I think you broke a record and lasted twenty whole minutes before you conked out! Good job! You'll be pleased to hear that you didn't snore this time! That's progress!"

"I still don't believe you about the snoring part," Gavin said, sitting up and running his hands through his hair. "Would it be rude to excuse myself and head to bed? I'm kind of tired, for some reason."

"That's not rude at all!" Kurt insisted. "You've had a long day. Make yourself at home and sleep as long as you'd like in the morning. No worries!"

"Well, I'll be off to bed then. Thank you, Kurt and Blaine, for having me over. I'm having a great time and I'm glad AJ talked me in to tagging along." Gavin then turned to AJ and fist bumped him once again, saying, "Good night, man. See you in the morning."

"Night!" AJ returned. After Gavin left the room and made his way down the hallway, AJ turned to his dad's expectant faces. "Before you two start in, I want to let you know a few things. However, this talk will go better with the leftover brownies. Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!" AJ easily breezed past his dads, reaching the platter on the counter first.

**~oOo~**

AJ wolfed down two brownies and patted his stomach in satisfaction. "I think you'll need to bake some of those and send them back to Dalton with me!" he said to Blaine. "Better yet, why don't you bake a batch a week and send them to me and then I can…"

"Okay AJ. Spill," Blaine said.

"Spill what?" AJ said, grinning.

"We know you are toying with us," Kurt said, "and you are starting to annoy the heck out of me. What's with you and Gavin?"

"Why, whatever do you mean?" AJ said, faking a confused look on his face, a grin forming after he could no longer pretend to be serious.

"AJ!" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

"Okay, okay, fine. So, do you like him?" AJ asked.

"He's a darling," Kurt responded. "In fact, I like him so much, I've considered adopting him to replace you if you don't cooperate with us."

"Would you really do that? Because if you did, I think you'd permanently damage me at this crucial point in my mid-adolescent development. Abandonment issues account for 75% of all cases of…"

"Chiiiiild," Blaine drew the word out, letting AJ know that he was skating on thin ice.

"Fine," AJ said with a sigh, "what do you want to know. Wait. Let me guess. First, you want to know if Gavin is gay. The answer to that would be yes. He said he's known since he was really young. His family is pretty chill about it, as are all of his friends at home. He said he never had to come out because everyone always knew. Apparently, the West Coast is a lot more relaxed and liberal than we folk out in O-hi-o. Who knew? Which, if you think about it, is a strange location for a school as open as Dalton. But I digress. The second thing you are dying to know is if we are dating. Am I right?" Kurt and Blaine remained silent, trying to not look too anxious.

"And the answer to that would be…no…" Kurt really wanted to remain neutral, but his emotions, as always, were clearly displayed on his face.

"But I was sure…" Kurt began.

"Huh. I would have guessed…" Blaine said.

"Please! Let me finish! You know, it's a wonder I ever learned to talk at all growing up in this house. Honestly, you to jump in and interrupt all the time. Are you ready to listen?" AJ asked. Kurt and Blaine stopped talking and looked at their son. "As I was saying, we aren't dating, yet. Is it a possibility in the near future? Yes. I really like Gavin and he likes me. We understand each other and it feels like we've been friends a lot longer than we have. So for right now, we're just taking it slow. We hang out with our friends a lot. Sometimes we go out for coffee and, yes, we've been out on a few nights that we are forced to call 'dates.' As for anything official or exclusive, we're just not there yet. Neither of us is interested in rushing into anything. So there. Are you happy?"

Kurt and Blaine stood silently in the kitchen, looking at their son with admiration and pride. Kurt broke the silence, saying, "Blaine, how did we raise such a wise kid?" Tears started to form in Kurt's eyes. He looked over at Blaine, who was equally amazed at his son's mature outlook.

"He got it all from you, baby," Blaine said to Kurt, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "So, do your roommates know?"

"Yeah, I told them after Gavin and I confessed our passionate like for each other. Michael said, 'Cool!' and Jacob said, 'Well, I guess if you have two gay dads, that's always a possibility. Hey, wanna see the zombie masks we're going to wear under our lacrosse helmets to freak out the team we play next week?' And that's about as deep as our conversations go," AJ said with a sigh.

"So you're feeling okay about everything?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Dad. Everything is great. And because I know you both are dying to know, yes, we've kissed, but it wasn't anything hot and heavy. Just once, a quick, between-friends kiss after a movie."

"AJ, why would you assume we wanted to know that?" Kurt asked.

"Give it up, Dad. I know you better than that."

"AJ? We love you. And thanks," Kurt said.

"For what?"

"For keeping your old dads in the loop. You know you can always talk to us, right? We've kind of been down this path before."

"I know. Thanks for being as cool as you've always been. So, if we're done here, I'm heading upstairs to bed," AJ said, giving each of his dads a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Night, Daddies."

"Good night," Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

**~oOo~**

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and wearing their matching Dalton sweatpants and t-shirts. Half an hour later, they heard AJ padding down the stairs. When he entered the kitchen wearing the same sweats and t-shirt his dads wore, they all laughed. "Seriously? All these years later and Dalton couldn't manage to change the designs for t-shirts?" Blaine asked. Ten minutes later, Gavin came down the hall from the guest room, wearing the exact same thing. When Kurt, Blaine, and AJ laughed, Gavin looked mortified, checking to see if his clothes were on backwards or his hair was any more of a disaster than is usually was in the morning.

"It's the clothes, Gavin. Obviously, we're all playing matchy-matchy this morning," AJ explained.

"Oh good. I thought maybe I'd grown a unicorn horn or a third eye in the middle of my forehead!" Gavin said, good naturedly, walking over to AJ and leaning down to hug him. "Good morning!" he said.

"How'd you sleep?" Blaine asked.

"Never better," AJ said. "Hey, thanks again for having me here over the holiday. I tried to tell myself that staying at Dalton over Thanksgiving would be fine, but really…well, there's no way it could be. I'm just glad to be…uh, well…" Gavin stammered.

"They know, Gav," AJ said.

"Wait, what?" Gavin asked, looking first at AJ and then at his dads.

"I told them where we stand," AJ said.

"And are you okay with…this?" Gavin asked Blaine and Kurt.

"Gavin, we think you are delightful and if you two are happy, we are happy," Blaine said. "We understand that both of you are want to take things slow, which we think is a very good idea. Kurt and I talked last night and before you head back to Dalton, we think all four of us need to sit down and talk."

AJ looked mortified, "Dad! This isn't 'the talk' is it? Oh please don't let it be, please don't let it be, please don't let it be," AJ begged to which ever deity was on call that morning. Gavin stared straight ahead, unsure what to think about his potential boyfriends gay dads issuing 'the talk.'

"August James Hummel-Anderson, you know good and well that we've always been very open with you. This situation is no different. You may think your potential relationship is moving along slowly, but sometimes life has other plans. We do not want you to find yourself in a situation where you end up doing something stupid, based on a lack of information. We promise to make this as embarrassment-free as possible. Understand?"

"Dads, I just think…" AJ started.

"AJ, I think your dads are right," Gavin said quietly. "We've talked about being smart about the directions we take. This is just another part of our decision making. I think your dads are doing this because they care about our well-being. There aren't a lot of adults out there who would do that for us. Yeah?"

AJ let out a sigh. "I suppose. Any way you slice it, this talk is going to be uncomfortable," AJ said.

"Yeah, it probably will be for all of us," Blaine said, "but that's what mature people do: they tackle the difficult topics because it's the best and healthiest thing to do."

"Still not thrilled," AJ said.

"I know, I know," Blaine said.

**~oOo~**

The rest of the holiday flew by. The Hummel-Andersons and Gavin shared their Thanksgiving meal with an assortment of friends who, for whatever reasons, were on their own for the holiday. Later that afternoon, the entire troupe headed out for a movie and ice cream. Kurt insisted that everyone go to bed early because the day after was what Kurt lived for all year long: Black Friday.

"We have to be up and out the door at 3:45 am if we are going to get a decent place in line. Here, I've mapped out our route and order of stores. I'm packing a cooler for breakfast and we'll stop for coffee and a snack after we've made the initial rounds. After that, we can head back to any stores we deem necessary for a second visit." Gavin looked at Kurt, fear visible in his eyes. "Head to bed, boys. Trust me, you'll need the energy! I'm heading upstairs. Good night!"

After Kurt and Blaine were upstairs, the boys were quiet for a few moments.

"My mom leaves me at home when she hits Black Friday sales," Gavin whispered to AJ. "I'm kind of frightened!"

"No worries! I'll be with you. And besides, you really haven't lived until you've watched my dad shop a big sale. Broadway is his true calling, but shopping…it's like poetry in motion!"

"If you say so," Gavin said, still a bit unsure. "I guess we'd best get some sleep. I hope I don't have nightmares about tomorrow!"

"We'll be fine! Trust me, I've been going on Expedition Black Friday since I was a little kid. Daddy K does the power shopping, Daddy B and I run support services. Just follow my lead, 'kay?"

"I'll trust you on this one," Gavin said. "Okay, I'm headed to bed. Night AJ." Gavin walked over to AJ, kissed him on the cheek, and hugged him.

"Sleep well," AJ said, returning the hug, a very Kurt-like blush covering his face. Gavin noticed, smiled, and headed for the guest room.

**~oOo~**

The boys from Dalton were allowed an additional travel day after major holidays, so AJ and Gavin were not due back in class until Wednesday morning. Sunday afternoon, the boys and Blaine took in one of Kurt's performances in the city. After being wowed by Kurt's portrayal of the Genie in a musical revival of Aladdin, they waited for him backstage.

"Hello, little family!" Kurt called, still in makeup and costume. "Give me a few minutes go get out of my costume and shower, and we can be on our way."

"Great performance, Dad!" AJ said. "I really miss seeing you on stage. Genie is a perfect role for you to play."

"Really, Kurt, you nailed it," Blaine said, smiling and carefully hugging Kurt to avoid getting blue makeup on his face and clothes.

Gavin stood off to the side, a little startled and a little star struck. "Wow! I can't believe that was you on stage! You are good! Really good!" Gavin said.

Blaine and AJ laughed and Kurt smiled. "It's still just me up there, Gavin. The same guy who made chocolate chip pancakes for you this morning."

"I know but…it's so…wow!" was all Gavin could manage.

"You'll get used to it," AJ said, slipping his arm in with Gavin's.

Blaine turned to Kurt and said, "Hey, we are parked on the third floor of the garage, right next to the elevators. See you there in fifteen? Our dinner reservations for dinner are in an hour"

"I'll be there," Kurt said as he turned away to go change.

Later that evening, everyone sat around the dining room table, playing cards and talking. With everyone so relaxed, Kurt decided it was a good time to initial "the talk."

"Hey, boys, let's go ahead and have that talk we said we'd have. I know it's not the most comfortable subject, but the sooner the better, yes?"

AJ began to squirm, Gavin looked a little green around the gills, and even Blaine shifted in his chair a bit.

"Okay," Kurt said, taking charge. "I know you've had health classes at Dalton, so you know the basics. There are two things Blaine and I need you to know and understand. If and when you decided to…" Kurt paused, feeling a bit more uncomfortable than he thought he would "…become more intimate, you need to use protection, no matter what. Until you are in a completely monogamous relationship. Clear?"

Both boys nodded their heads. AJ said, "Yeah, Dad. Completely covered in our health class last year. Condoms were issued. Michael and Jacob used theirs for water balloons. The rest of us are well stocked up."

"Okay," Kurt said, drawing in a deep breath. "I'm just going to tell you what Grandpa Burt told me when I was seventeen, because I think he had the best advice ever. Being intimate with someone is a big deal. It's like a time where two people connect with each other in a totally personal way. Whatever you decide, just don't throw yourself around. Sex matters. It does something to you, to your heart, even if you only want to believe it is just physical. Don't forget that."

Blaine chimed in with his advice, "And remember that there is no rush. Don't allow yourself to be pressured or forced into any situation for which you are not ready. I'd like to tell you that there is some signal that lets you know when the time is right, but there isn't. Keep in mind that you are very young, and that a bond created by sex is a commitment. It's not just an act; it's an expression of a love that is way deeper than a crush or simply liking someone."

"So," Kurt asked the silent boys, "Any questions? Does this all make sense?" Both boys shook their heads, still a bit uncomfortable. "Well, I think that's enough for today, but don't think our conversations stop here. Door's open to you anytime, okay? We're good listeners, if anything."

"Uh, thanks?" AJ said. "Actually, that wasn't as awful as I thought. You okay, Gav?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It all makes sense. Just be prepared for that times ten when you meet my parents. They've already told me we'd be chatting…all four of us."

"Yay! The talk times two! How lucky are we?" AJ asked sarcastically.

"Uh, probably times three. My oldest sister said we'd be 'having words' too."

" I simply cannot believe our good fortune!" AJ deadpanned.

**~oOo~**

On Tuesday morning, Blaine and Kurt drove the boys to the airport for their flight back to Ohio. Truth be told, all four felt like the holiday had flown by too fast, even with those few uncomfortable moments during "the talk."

Kurt and the boys checking the luggage while Blaine found a parking place. They all met up twenty minutes later, in the area just before the boys would go through security. "Well, I guess this is it!" Kurt said, tears starting to fill his eyes.

"Ah, come on Dad! It's only three weeks until I see you again and we'll get to spend all of vacation together! Don't cry!" AJ said.

"If it's okay with you," Gavin said to Kurt and Blaine, "my parents would like to meet you when you've in Southern California over Christmas. They'd like to have you to dinner and maybe go out on our boat."

"We'd love that, Gav," Blaine said, putting his arm around the boy. "We've certainly enjoyed getting to know you. Tell your parents we are looking forward to meeting them. Will you be joining us at Disneyland?"

"Yes! Disneyland is like my favorite place in the world! AJ said you'd be staying at the Grand Californian, which is the coolest hotel ever. I'd love to be in the parks with you guys!" Gavin replied.

"Okay, boys, you'd better go through security before the lines get too long. Call us when you land, and hug Grandpa Burt for us," Kurt said. "He should be waiting at baggage claim for you, just like always."

After a few more tears and hugs all around, the boys got in line and made their way through security. Blaine and Kurt stood outside the entrance, waiting for the boys to pick up their stuff and put their shoes back on. Just before they turned the corner to find their gate, Gavin and AJ turned around and waved to Kurt and Blaine. Kurt blew two kisses, one for each boy, before he took Blaine's hand and walked back through the terminal.

**~oOo~**

"I miss them already," Blaine said as he and Kurt walked through their front door.

"I don't realize how quiet our house is now until AJ and his friends are home. Three weeks isn't that long away, you know," Kurt said.

"I know. California and Disneyland are going to be a totally awesome blast. Hey, what do you think about meeting Gavin's parents?"

"I think Gavin is kind of serious about AJ and knowing our boy, I think he feels the same. Meeting his family is a really good idea, agreed? Really, Blaine, you can't ask for a nicer kid than Gavin, and even if they end up as just friends, he's the kind of person we love to have around."

"Good perspective, my dear. Very healthy," Blaine said.

"Well, you know me, always attempting and succeeding in living a very balanced and even life." Kurt tried to keep a straight face, but burst out laughing, which caused Blaine to do the same. "Who am I trying to kid!" Kurt laughed. "Balanced and even will never be my middle name."

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Blaine said, pulling Kurt close and kissing his forehead.

"How'd I get so lucky?" Kurt asked.

"No luck, only destiny," Blaine said. "Come on, baby. Let's find some ice cream and our copy of White Christmas to get into the holiday mood."

"Sounds perfect," Kurt said.

**~oOo~**

**Questions answered for you? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Honestly, it's been sitting on my computer for a few days now. I wasn't sure I handled 'the talk' effectively, but this evening I said, "What the heck!" and decided to post. **

**I know that I've tried to stick to one story per year in AJ's life, but I'm thinking a Christmas vacation chapter (Disneyland!) is in line. What say you? I'm dying to meet Gavin's family!**

**Watching the season finale last night was bittersweet, no? LOVED the Kurt and Blaine moments in the coffee shop. LOVED how Blaine told Kurt that he loved him and just looked so content, not needing a response, but just needing to say it. And Kurt's reply was adorable. *sigh* **

**So until the next installment, take care, take your vitamins, love your family and friends, and dream sweet dreams!**

**GirlFromTheWest**

**xxoo**


	22. Winter Vacation

**Okay, dear ones. I apologize. I probably should have warned you that the months of May and June are very busy times in my profession and basically, my life is not my own. I had no time for writing, hence the lack of updates. I'm sorry this took so long, but it is what it is. Four more days and I'm a free person again. **

**The Hummel-Anderson's are in the So Cal for Christmas vacation. Since Gavin lives there, he's joining in (yay!) the festivities. Part One, which you'll read below, is their first day at the Disneyland Resort. Part Two, which will be posted soon, is when the Hummel-Andersons meet Gavin's family. **

**Read on. Enjoy. Forgive me, kay? xxoo.**

**~oOo~**

"We're home!" Kurt yelled as he stepped through the door of the Hummel's house in Ohio. Earlier that day, Kurt and Blaine flew in, rented a car, and picked up AJ from Dalton. After a few days with the family, the Hummel-Andersons would board another plane for sunny Southern California and a holiday at Disneyland.

"Oh, you're here! All of my boys are safe and under one roof!" Carol called as she left the kitchen and entered the living room. After hugs and kisses all around, Carol wiped a tear from her eye.

"Ah, Mom, don't cry!" Blaine said, which made a sob catch in Carol's throat.

"Don't mind me. I'm just a sappy old woman. Finn, Rachel and Chloe got here two hours ago. I sent them to the market for a few things so they should be back soon. Dad just called from the shop and said he'll be here in half an hour. I love having you all at home!"

"Grandma, the tree looks beautiful!" AJ said. "I love being here at Christmas because you make the house look so cool!"

"Thank you, dear boy. And speaking of dear boys, where is Gavin? I thought he'd be traveling with you since you are all headed to the same place," Carol said.

"He went to stay with his grandparents for a few days. He's actually flying out the same day as us, just on a different airline. We're going to meet him at our hotel the day we arrive," AJ said.

"Well, I have a little gift for him, so will you deliver it?" Carol asked.

"That's nice of you Grandma! Of course I'll take it!" AJ said.

"Good. Now come help me mash the potatoes," Carol said to her grandson. "Kurt and Blaine, could you set the table for eight?"

"No problem, Mom," Kurt said, heading to the buffet to retrieve plates and cutlery.

**~oOo~**

Mounds of wrapping paper surrounded the Hummels, the Hudsons, and the Andersons. AJ and Chloe were messing around with the cameras their grandparents gave them, taking goofy pictures of each other and laughing hysterically. Kurt and Blaine and Finn and Rachel thanked their parents over and over for the collection of family pictures Carol had arranged in leather bound scrapbooks. Kurt wiped a tear from his eye when he turned the page to find the most beautiful portrait of his mother displayed. Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt's shoulder and admired the page as well.

The best moment in the day was when Burt and Carol opened their gift from the kids and the grandkids. In a box they found two plane tickets to London, hotel reservations for a week, tickets to several stage productions, another set of plane tickets to Paris, a week's accommodations with a view of the Eiffel Tower, and a third set of plane tickets to Italy, where they'd stay in a villa in Tuscany for a week. "Don't worry, Dad, Finn and I cleared all of this with Tommy at the garage. He's ready to take over for you for all three weeks in April." Carol and Burt were speechless.

"Boys, Rachel, this is totally unnecessary, but thank you," Burt said, still not believing what was in the box before him.

"It was Rachel's idea, if you need someone to blame," Kurt said, throwing playful looks at his sister-in-law.

"Kurt Hummel, don't you dare try to pass this off on me. To be quite honest, this was a group decision, made over dinner at YOUR house in October, remember? I wore an orange sweater, you made that amazing pasta dish, it was raining…"

"Okay, you two," Finn and Blaine said in unison, just as they had countless times before when a verbal sparing between Rachel and Kurt was on the horizon. Laughter broke out all over the room.

"Well, we'd best clean up and head to bed. We'll need to leave the house at 4:30 tomorrow morning to make our flight," Blaine said, beginning to gather up wrapping paper.

"These two days flew by. I sure wish you could stay longer," Carol said, gathering the paper around her.

"Time always goes too quickly. Hey, thanks everyone, for celebrating Christmas with us a few days early. We appreciate it," Kurt said.

"The day we celebrate doesn't matter," Burt said, "just as long as we are all together. Hey AJ, wanna help me tote all of this paper out to the garage?"

"Sure thing, Grandpa," AJ said.

**~oOo~**

Despite being December 23rd, the airport was quiet and relatively empty. The boys made it through security after a five minute wait. The lack of crowds made for a leisurely walk to their gate, where they settled in for the forty-five minutes before their boarding call. As soon as they were arranged, Kurt went off in search of coffee. Blaine was his usual quiet morning self, while AJ sent a text message to Gavin.

"Gav says hi," AJ said to Blaine, not looking up from the screen as he sent a return message.

"So, how are things between you two," Blaine asked, surfacing from his reverie.

"Uh, fine. We've spent a lot of time together the last couple of weeks. Last week we decided that we're ready to call this whole thing 'dating' so, we're official," AJ said.

"Oh! Well…" Blaine stumbled a bit and recovered. "So, does that change things between you?"

"Not really. It just means that we've told people at school that we are together, to which they all respond with, 'Duh!' or 'It's about time!' or 'Tell me something I didn't know!'"

Blaine laughed. "That all sounds very familiar! So, anything we need to talk about?"

"Nothing that needs to be discussed at an airport in the middle of Ohio!" AJ said with a grin. "Honestly, Dad, I think we are okay for now. We're still on the taking-everything-slow track. I don't know. Everything feels…normal, you know? Like, Gavin is so easy to be around. We're really different people, but, the same. That probably doesn't make any sense."

"Aw, buddy, it makes all the sense in the world. Your dad and I just want you to be smart and happy. You know how we feel about Gavin and we're really excited to meet his family. Are you nervous?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, a little. I'm actually worried about meeting his oldest sister, Mary Beth, more than anyone else. She sounds kind of intense and really protective of her baby brother," AJ admitted.

"I'm sure she'll love you," Blaine said. "Here comes Dad with our liquid lifelines. Hey, baby, you are the best!" Blaine said as he took a cup of coffee from Kurt.

"Oh don't think I did this only for you. AJ and I will benefit from your properly caffeinated state. We aren't dummies, you know," Kurt said, cutting a look at AJ, who smiled into his own cup of coffee.

"Kurt, big news. AJ, want to tell him?" Blaine asked.

"Dad, you are making a bigger deal out of this than necessary," AJ said to Blaine. Turning to Kurt, AJ said, "Dad, Gavin and I are officially dating."

"When did this happen?" Kurt asked, sitting down next to his son.

"Last week. I didn't call you because I knew I'd see you this week."

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I'm surprised. I suspected you'd be dating soon after Gavin's visit at Thanksgiving. So, is everything okay? Is there anything we need to talk about?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing that needs to be discussed at an airport in the middle of Ohio," Blaine and AJ said at the same time. Kurt looked a little spooked at their choral response, but laughed once Blaine and AJ started to giggle and explain.

The loudspeaker announced boarding for direct flight 436 to Los Angeles International Airport. The Hummel-Anderson's gathered their carry on bags and lined up to board. As they waited in line, Kurt put his arm around his son's shoulder and pulled him close. "I'm happy for you AJ. You know we love Gavin. You could not have found a nicer boy."

"Thanks Daddy. I'm glad you are so understanding with all of this," AJ said, hugging Kurt.

"Love you, boy!" Kurt said.

"Love you too," AJ responded.

Once settled into their seats, AJ took out his phone to send one final text to Gavin before having to put his phone on airplane mode. _Told the dads. They both adore you, but not as much as I do! See you in LA. xxoo AJ._

Moments later, Gavin responded with _Told my parents over the phone this morning. They are excited to meet you and your dads. Wish we were flying together but we'll be together soon. Missing you! xxoo G_

**~oOo~**

"There it is! Turn here Blaine," Kurt shouted, jumping at bit in his seat.

"Dad, I think you are more excited than I am!" AJ said, laughing at Kurt's display of enthusiasm.

"Well of course I am!" Kurt said. "We are about to enter the Happiest Place on Earth! Oh my gosh, look at that hotel!" Before them was the Grand Californian, a Disney resort property modeled after the grand National Park lodges scattered across the nation. Blaine stopped the car at the attendant's station and rolled down the window.

"Welcome home!" a young woman greeted them warmly. "May I have your name?"

"Hummel-Anderson," Blaine responded. The woman looked at a computer screen and said, "Is this your first stay with us?"

"It is. Anything we should know?" Blaine asked.

"If you'll pull forward, the valet will help you unload your luggage and park your car for you. From there, enter the resort through the stained glass doors on your right and the cast members inside will get you checked in! Enjoy your stay!"

"Thank you!" Blaine said, as he pulled the car forward. Just around the curve, valets moved quickly, loading bell carts with guests' baggage and driving cars to the off-site parking lot for the resort. Amid all the hustle, a blond figure in cargo shorts, flip-flops, and a hoodie leaned against one of the massive wooden poles holding up the portico. A smile spread across AJ's face.

"Gavin!" he yelled and pointed. The car had barely stopped before AJ's door was open and he flew across the pavement. Gavin shoved his sunglasses from his face to the top of his head as he stood up and moved towards AJ. They met in an embrace, smiles on both their faces. They immediately started talking, holding on to each other's hands. Kurt felt a little nervous for the boys because of their open display of affection. His eyes slowly panned the cast members and the other guests who were checking in. No one gawked, no one whispered.

"You know," Blaine said, quietly, "Disney is amazingly accepting of all kinds of relationships."

Kurt sat quietly for a few moments. "I know. And I know that the world is a little more accepting than when we were kids, but I still worry, you know? I love that AJ feels so comfortable in who he is and how much he loves Gavin, but I'll always carry those memories of being shoved into lockers and bullied, and threatened. I just don't want our boys to ever experience that kind of horror."

"Kurt, you are such a good dad," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand. "As much as we'd like to protect them, you know we can't. This is true for all parents. The boys will, by the nature of their relationship, run into situations where people say stupid things. We've given AJ the tools he needs to respond appropriately. I guess this is that time when we have to trust that we've taught him well and let him step out on his own a bit."

Kurt sighed. "This parenting gig isn't easy."

"Well," Blaine said, "I'd say we've had it better than most. AJ has been an easy kid to raise, he's given us very little trouble. He's smart, he's happy, and he's connected to friends and family and us. I'd say we've done a pretty good job, my dear! And Kurt?"

"Yes, love."

"You referred to AJ and Gavin as 'our boys.'" Blaine said with a grin.

"Oh no. That could be bad. I mean, we've been together since we were seventeen, but that does not mean Gavin and AJ will be. I've got to stop thinking in those terms, right?"

Blaine laughed at the dear boy beside him and said, "Come on, let's go check in and get this vacation started!"

**~oOo~**

The Hummel-Andersons stood in the middle of the Grand Californian's lobby and looked up, in awe at the structure in which they stood. "Pretty amazing, huh?" Gavin said with a grin.

"This place is massive!" AJ responded. "Look at that fireplace! And the rocking chairs!" Turning to his dads, AJ said, "This reminds me of the hotel we stayed in while visiting Yellowstone, the one by the geyser."

"Hey, you're right!" Blaine said. "The Olde Faithful Inn. its lobby was similar to this one."

"While you three stand here with your mouths open, I'm going to go check us in. Meet me in a few?" Kurt said, as he headed to the check in desk. Five minutes later, he held the keys to their villa in his hands. A quick stroll by the pools, and an elevator ride and they were there. Home-away-from-home was a two bedroom villa, spacious, rustic in design, and complete with a full kitchen. A balcony overlooked California Adventure and the sounds of the park made all four of them anxious to join in the fun.

"We need to pick up our tickets at the front desk on our way out," Blaine said.

"I won't need one, Blaine," Gavin said. "My family gets season's passes each year, so I'm set. Plus, we can use my card for discounts on food too, so don't forget that."

"Okay, Mr. Southern California," Kurt said to Gavin, "which park do we hit first?"

"Well it depends," Gavin said. "Do you want to go traditional or do you want to go for the trill rides?"

"Thrill rides!" Blaine and AJ said together.

"Traditional!" Kurt said.

All three of the Hummel-Andersons looked at Gavin to settle the score. "I'm going to have to go with…thrill rides!" Gavin said with a grin.

"Great, I get a day with the adrenaline junkies. Okay, lead the way my fearless men. Just for the record, I'll not be riding on anything even resembling a roller coaster," Kurt said.

"Aw, come on Dad! This is the perfect opportunity for you to conquer your fear of…"

"Excuse me, mister, but I see no need to conquer a HEALTHY fear of high speeds, motions so jerky my head could pop off, vomiting, and going upside down. I'll keep my feet on the ground, thank you very much!"

"We'll see about that," Blaine whispered to the boys. AJ and Gavin laughed and Kurt gave them his signature glare. "Lead on Gavin. Where are we going first?"

"I think we should start the day with something easy and then work our way up. Let's start with Soarin' Over California and hope the line isn't crazy long." Gavin lead the way out of the hotel and turned left towards the attraction. After a thirty minute wait, the boys were treated to an airborne view of the best that California has to offer, complete with the smell of oranges while flying over orchards, and pine while skimming the tops of trees in a forest.

"That was AMAZING!" Kurt said, after exiting the ride. I was a little worried about the height at first, but once we got going…I think I could stay there all day! What's next?"

"I think Toy Story Midway Mania is next," Gavin said, as he led the way to the giant carnival game. Again, the boys exited, thrilled with what they'd just experienced. What Kurt didn't know was that Midway Mania was just steps from the ride Blaine, Gavin, and AJ were itching to ride: California Screamin'.

"Well, since we are here, let's ride California Screamin'" Gavin said.

"Gavin, dear boy, would this California Screamin' be a roller coaster by any chance?" Just as Kurt finished his question, the track above their heads rattled as a car full of riders who were…you guessed it…screaming, flew across the space above. Kurt looked up, looked at Gavin, looked up again, and looked at Blaine. "Oh no. I am not getting on that deathtrap. I'll stay here on the ground, thank you," Kurt said, defiantly crossing his arms.

"Well, at least come stand in line with us," Blaine coached. "Keep us company."

"I am wise to your ways, Blaine Anderson. I know perfectly well that you'll distract me and keep me in line with you until it is too late to exit," Kurt said.

"Come on, baby! Have a little faith in me! Have I ever steered you wrong?" Blaine asked with full-on puppy eyes and pout.

"Many times. Would you like me to start naming them?" Kurt asked. Little did he notice, that while he was protesting, the four of them kept moving and soon found themselves deep into the roller coaster's queue. Realizing where he was, Kurt looked at Blaine and said, "Dammit. You did it again."

While waiting, AJ and Gavin drifted a bit ahead of Blaine and Kurt. Both of the dads took notice that the boys had linked their pinkie fingers and were talking quietly to each other. No one in line seemed to notice, except for one woman who raised her eyebrows at the boys, but said nothing. As they reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the loading area, a cast member took notice of the boys and grinned. "Hey, guys, the front car is open. How would you like to ride Screamin' in the best seats available?"

"Yes!" Gavin said immediately. "It is the most awesome place to sit for this ride! AJ, we are so lucky!"

AJ smiled at his boyfriend and said, "Well, lead on then!" Kurt and Blaine were placed in the same car, only in the second row.

"I'm not happy with this Blaine," Kurt said, partly in anger and partly in fear. "Any ride needing these kinds of restraints should act as a cautionary warning." Blaine just grinned and gripped the handholds. The car lurched forward and stopped at the base of a giant hill climb. A familiar voice came through the speakers that were positioned near the riders' ears. As the voice counted down, Kurt looked towards Blaine and said, "Hey, that's Neil!"

"Well now, don't you feel better having Neil Patrick Harris talking in your ear?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'm just going to kill him when I see him next…if I live, that is." Once Neil's voice hit 'one,' the car took off like a shot and climbed the first hill. AJ and Gavin decided to ride the entire way with both hands in the air. Blaine yelled and whooped and hollered as the car turned this way and that. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and cursed the names of Blaine, AJ, Gavin, and Neil Patrick Harris.

"Come on Kurt, open your eyes!" Blaine encouraged as they approached the top of another climb. "The view from up here is incredible. Kurt managed of open one eye just a sliver, and he found what Blaine said to be true. The view was amazing, but in the next moment, the car plummeted towards the ground at a speed normally reserved for traveling on a freeway. Kurt closed his eyes again, feeling his body move with the twists and turns of the ride.

"Here it comes!" Kurt and Blaine heard Gavin yell. Alarmed, Kurt opened his eyes with just enough time to see what was coming up. The very car in which they were riding was about to go upside down in a loop-de-loop through Mickey Mouse's head.

Kurt was terrified and all he could muster was and extensive, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Hold on!" Blaine yelled, laughing like a crazy man.

"Lift your feet off the floor!" Gavin yelled to AJ, who did just that.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOA!" they all cried out as they found themselves mid-loop, about to carry on through the rest of the ride. Kurt looked paler than usual, but something else shone in his face. A small grin crept to his lips, which lead to a full-on smile.

"This is totally awesome!" he yelled and the roller coaster car continued through ups and downs and through a series of spiral turns. A flash went off, indicating that their picture had been taken. By the time the car came to a halt, just short of the unloading dock, Kurt's mind had been changed. "Again! Let's go again!" Kurt shouted over and over. Gavin, AJ, and Blaine all laughed at Kurt's quick transformation.

"Welcome to the Adrenaline Junky Club," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Your membership card should arrive in the mail within the next six weeks." AJ and Gavin laughed again.

"I'm serious, guys. Let's go again. Look, the lines are not all that long. I want to sit in the front car this time. And keep my hands up. And is it feet up in the loop, Gav?"

The four men looked at each other, and made a mad dash to get in line for a second ride. It would have been easy to spot the group in a crowd by the one member who hopped up and down for almost the entire wait. "Come on line, MOVE!" Kurt said on more than on occasion. They rode California Screamin' seven times that afternoon.

**~oOo~**

After a full day and then dinner at Storyteller's Café in the Grand, it was time for Gavin to head for home. Blaine and Kurt said goodnight to the boys and went into their room to rest up a bit. Gavin and AJ were left in the living room to say goodbye.

"This has been the best day!" AJ said. "Thanks for showing us around and for getting Daddy K on the roller coaster. You know we're going to have to ride that sucker multiple times each down now, right?"

AJ grinned and said, "Today was a blast. And you know the best part?" Gavin paused and looked at AJ and held his hand. "I got to spend it with you!" Gavin leaned in and kissed AJ softly before pulling back and whispering, "Good night. Love you!"

"I love you too, Gav," AJ said, planting one more kiss on Gavin's lips. The boys smiled at each other and Gavin turned to go.

"I'll meet you here for breakfast tomorrow morning. 8am, okay?" Gavin asked.

"Sounds perfect. Sweet dreams," AJ said.

"You too," Gavin replied as he turned and walked down the hall to the elevator.

**~oOo~**

**Okay, my dears! There is day one! Remember, the next installment is meeting Gavin's parents (after a day at Disneyland), so be ready for that! Actually, I think you'll like them quite well. You might find Gavin's sister Mary Beth a little scary, but everyone does. **

**Until then…and I promise it won't we as long as last time. **

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**

"


	23. Meet the Family

**Hello lovely readers! After a busy few months, my life has become a little more normal, giving me time to write again. This installment was a bit frustrating, especially when I lost half the story to a freak computer shut down (who knows!). So, my grown-up response was to cross my arms, say, "Hmph!" and refuse to rewrite it for a few days. You are impressed with my mature attitude, right?**

**Okay, this is the chapter in which the Hummel-Andersons meet the O'Keefe clan. I decided not to bring Gavin's older sister into the picture, but to focus on the three youngest kids in the family. I hope you like them; they are all kind of funny. **

**Without further ado, read on…oh yeah: still don't own Glee, blahblahblah. I do, however, wish I'd been in Dublin a few days ago…**

**~oOo~**

AJ was awoken by a hand brushing the curls from his forehead, and a voice saying, "Good morning, my boy!" He turned, opened his eyes, and looked up at Gavin's smiling face.

"Whaaaa-wait. Did I oversleep? Is it past eight? Isn't that when we were going to meet?" AJ looked around the room, a little post-sleep panic in his voice.

Gavin laughed and hugged AJ. "Slow down! I'm a little bit early. Your dads let me in and told me to wake you up. It's 7:00, so come on! Get showered and let's get to breakfast. Early is better when going to Disneyland!" AJ placed a kiss on Gavin's forehead, got up, grabbed some clothes and headed off to the bathroom. Gavin rejoined Blaine and Kurt in the kitchen, where they were sipping coffee and talking about plans for the day.

"Gavin, settle this for us. Kurt read no fewer than a million books about Disneyland before we left home…"

"Blaine, I've told you three billion times: stop exaggerating!" Kurt said, smiling at his own use of hyperbole.

"Touché," Blaine said, grinning. "So, Kurt read…three?"

"Five," Kurt said smugly.

"Okay, five books about Disneyland and he claims that waiting a while after the park opens is the best time to begin a visit. I'm thinking that earlier is better. What do you think?" Blaine asked.

"Well, I've not read any books about Disneyland, but my experience has been that this close to Christmas, earlier is better. My family usually gets to the gates before the park opens and we wait in line for a bit. We ride as many rides as possible and when the park starts to get a little crowded, we head out to Downtown Disney or California Adventure. Sometimes my parents rent a room at the Grand Californian even though we live not far from here, so that we have a place to crash during the afternoons, when the parks become a madhouse. I defiantly vote for earlier is better," Gavin said.

"Well who am I to argue with experience! Early it is!" Kurt said, just as AJ emerged from his room, ready to begin the day.

"Do I have time for coffee before we go?" AJ asked. "I'm not sure why I'm so tired."

"Grab some at breakfast, son," Blaine said. "We need to get a move on.

**~oOo~**

Cast members gathered at the entrance gates to the park. They began the countdown to the park's opening just moments after the Hummel-Andersons and Gavin jumped in line. True to Gavin's prediction, there did not appear to be an unreasonable number of people waiting in line. Common sense told the men that later in the day, the place would be packed, but for now, crowds were light.

The familiar "tweet" from the ticket readers signaled that lines were moving. After clearing the turnstiles, the party went left and through the tunnel created by the Disneyland Railroad. As they rounded the corner, before them was Main Street USA. Music played and more cast members waved to the entering guests. Kurt stopped in his tracks, overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, and pure nostalgia in entering the only park in which Walt Disney actually walked. "This…is amazing!" Kurt exclaimed, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Aw, baby! I knew you'd love this. Now come on, let's hit the rides before this place is overrun by the masses!" Blaine said, pulling Kurt along and trying to keep up with the two more youthful members of their party. "Gav! Where are we headed?" Blaine shouted ahead.

"Space Mountain! Follow us!" Gavin called over his shoulder as he continued to pull AJ along by his hand. After a five minute walk ("That boy walks like he's leading a death march!" Kurt exclaimed), they arrived at Space Mountain; all four immediately joined the queue, weaving through the chained off waiting areas. They stopped to wait for the ride in the loading area, where they had ten minutes before riding. Looking at the dock, Kurt gasped.

"Is this another roller coaster?" he asked, poking his finger in Gavin's back.

"Uhhhh, yeeeeeeaaaah," Gavin said, "but remember how many times you rode California Screamin' yesterday! This one is a piece of cake compared to Screamin'!"

"Relax!" Blaine said, with that adrenaline junkie look in his eyes. "This is going to be awesome!" he exclaimed, patting AJ on the back. AJ hopped up and down, excited about the ride and defiantly proving that he was Kurt's son.

"I can't wait!" AJ said, looking at Gavin and his dads.

"Hey, didn't we ride this ride at Disney World?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

"I'm not sure," Blaine said, looking away, hoping Kurt would drop the issue.

"Yes we did! This is the ride that is a crazy roller coaster, completely in the dark. And if I remember correctly, I almost passed out after riding it. Blaine! You know that this ride makes me sick!"

"Uh, it's a little late for that. We're up next!" Blaine said, hoping his goofy-boy grin would amuse his husband and make him forget about the next three minutes of his life.

"Do not pull that grin on me, Blaine. Gah! I don't know why I let you talk me in to theme parks. I always end up riding rides that scare me to death." Kurt said, his eyes boring into the side of Blaine's head.

"Ow!" Blaine joked, grabbing his temple. "Kurt, those laser looks you're throwing my way are burning my skin!" Again, he looked at Kurt with that smile.

"Dammit Blaine, if you weren't so cute, I'd never speak to you again."

"Hey, Kurt, do you want to ride with me?" Gavin asked. "I've ridden this about a thousand times…no exaggeration!"

"Thank you Gavin, I think I will," Kurt said, looking down his nose at Blaine and changing places with AJ.

As they exited the ride, Blaine could not help but notice the wild grin on Kurt's face. Just as with California Screamin', Kurt was hooked. "Where next?" Kurt asked, anticipation on his face and in his voice.

**~oOo~**

While looking over the lunch menu at Café Orleans, talk turned to dinner at Gavin's house that evening.

"So, what time are your parents expecting us this evening?" Kurt asked.

"Dinner is at 7pm. We're pretty casual, so no worries there. I think we're eating outside," Gavin said. "My parents are really looking forward to meeting you all."

"Well, we're looking forward to meeting them too," Blaine said. "Will any of your siblings be home as well?"

"Well, all of the younger kids will be hanging around. Myhre is my 14 year old sister and she can be really obnoxious, but she's usually really nice when we have company. Xander is 10 and I'll warn you that he's really into magic tricks, so be prepared."

"Is he any good?" AJ asked, laughing.

"Surprisingly, yes!" Gavin replied. "The baby of the family is Siobhan. She's four years old and is quite possibly the sweetest girl on earth. Out of all the kids in our family, she's my favorite."

"Siobhan. What a beautiful name!" Kurt exclaimed.

"She's a beautiful girl!" Gavin said.

"What about your parents?" Kurt asked. "What can you tell us about them?"

"Well, I think I told you that my dad owns a plumbing company. My mom is a history professor at a small college near our house. Her specialty is ancient civilizations and she's really interested in excavating ruins. That's what she did before she met my dad, married him, and had more than enough kids to field a basketball team!"

"So, your mom likes history. How about your dad? Any interests?," Kurt asked.

"Sadly, my dad is a workaholic. His work is what makes him happy. And I pretty sure our family makes him happy!" Gavin added. "That is, when we aren't driving him crazy. With seven kids, there tends to be arguments and scuffles and fights going on all the time."

"I'll bet," Blaine said. "Let's finish up here and try to get in as many rides as we can. The park is already getting crowded."

Later that afternoon, the Hummel-Andersons and Gavin exited the park. They all walked to the parking tram so that Gavin could return to the parking garage. AJ rode with him so they'd have a few more minutes together. Kurt and Blaine returned to their villa to rest before dinner. Within the hour, AJ was back and all three dressed for dinner.

**~oOo~**

"Take the next right, Dad. The O'Keefe's driveway should be about a quarter of a mile up on the left." Moments later, the Hummel-Andersons pulled through a gate and progressed down a tree-lined driveway. Soon, a massive home came into view. All three were silent as Blaine pulled the car into the circular drive in front of the house and killed the ignition.

Kurt broke the silence. "Well, I think it's safe to assume Gavin's dad doesn't own a little plumbing shop in the suburbs," he said, dryly.

"Holy crap!" AJ whispered. "And I thought Papa and Nana Anderson's house was huge!"

"This is a seriously beautiful place!" Blaine said, craning his neck to the left. "And if I'm not mistaken, it sits right on the ocean. Wow! Well, let's head in. Ready boys?"

At that moment, Gavin opened the front door and flew down the front steps. "You found us! Did you have any trouble?"

"None at all!" Blaine said.

"Come on in," Gavin said, "my parents are on the back deck." Gavin opened the front door to the house and everyone stepped inside. Expecting an interior that matched the grandeur of the exterior, the Hummel-Andersons were surprised to find a home that was very family-friendly. Instead of stuffy, gilded furniture, they saw overstuffed chairs and slip covered couches. Family photos, from formal portraits, to vacation shots, to pictures of the O'Keefes on the beach, lined the long hallway that ran from the foyer to the back of the house. Just before reaching the French doors to the back deck, they passed a kitchen that would do a professional chef proud, yet they could tell the kitchen was the family hung out. When Gavin's parents spied the family, they stood and moved forward to meet them.

"Blaine, Kurt, and AJ, these are my parents, Patrick and Molly. Mom, Dad, meet Blaine, Kurt, and AJ." There were "Nice-to-meet-yous" and handshakes all around, except for a hug for AJ from Gavin's mom.

"AJ! We've heard so much about you! It's nice to meet face to face!" she said, smiling at the boy.

"Thanks, Mrs. O'Keefe. And likewise. Gavin speaks highly of both you and Mr. O'Keefe," AJ said. At that moment, Kurt was taken by the Dalton Dapper that seemed to come so naturally from AJ. Kurt had no doubt where that charm came from!

"Please, AJ, call us Pat and Molly. If you use Mr. and Mrs., we think you're talking about really old people!" Patrick said, a bit of an Irish brogue in his voice.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's get the food on the grill," Molly said. Looking at the adults she continued, "Would you all come in and help me bring things outside?"

"We'd love to," Blaine said. All four parents got up and headed for the kitchen, leaving the boys alone.

Gavin looked slyly both ways, and planted a kiss on AJ's lips. "Hi," Gavin whispered.. "That went pretty well, don't you think?"

AJ smiled and said, "Yeah! I think it did. My god, Gavin, you didn't tell me you lived in a freaking mansion! What the heck? And the beach right out your back patio?"

"It's kind of embarrassing, you know? It's not something I like to drag into conversations. But now my secret is out and you officially know everything about me, August Hummel-Anderson. Your turn. What is your secret hold out?" Gavin asked, taking AJ's hand.

"I got nothin'," AJ said. "I think you know it all!"

"Ha. No I don't," Gavin replied. "What's your middle name?"

"Seriously? You don't know my middle name?"

"Seriously."

"Well, if the 'A' is for August, the 'J' must stand for something…" AJ hinted. "Guess."

"J. J. Hmmm. J. Jalopy? Jungle gym? Jeranium?" Gavin guessed.

"You are a dork," AJ said. "And geranium starts with a 'G' by the way."

"I kid, I kid. Okay. August John? August Jacob? August Jingleheimer Schmidt? Any of these ringing a bell?" Gavin asked.

"Okay, now you are an uber-dork," AJ said, laughing.

"August James."

"Bingo!"

"That's beautiful and it fits you well," Gavin said softly. "I like it!" AJ blushed and looked down, a bit embarrassed by Gavin's compliment. That didn't last for long, though, as a boy of approximately ten years came out the French doors and stopped right in front of the boys, looking intently at AJ.

"Hey, Xander, this is AJ. AJ, this is my obnoxious younger brother, Xander," Gavin said, giving his younger brother a light punch on the arm.

Xander's stare did not waver. He was silent for a few more minutes, and then he said, "Is it true that you are Gavin's boyfriend?"

AJ cut a sideways glance at Gavin and then looked back at Xander. "Yep," he said. "Is it true that you do magic tricks?"

"Yes!" Xander said, forgetting his tough-brother act. "Wanna see one?" Xander didn't even wait for an answer before he took off for the house to fetch his supplies.

"Well played, sir," Gavin said. "Xander's the toughest customer in the fam. Except for my oldest sister, but there have been no sightings of her all day, so you may be safe until another visit. You do know, however, that you are about to be subjected to every stupid card trick in the book, right?"

"Rescue me after three," AJ requested.

Gavin laughed. "Hey, not bad strategy for someone who grew up without siblings! I'm impressed!" Xander reappeared, deck of cards in hand. "Okay, bro, lay a few tricks on us!" Gavin said.

**~oOo~**

"I have to admit, this is very new territory for us," Molly said to Kurt. "I mean, technically, Gavin dating AJ shouldn't be any different that a boy dating a girl, wouldn't you agree?" she asked Kurt.

"Yes, but there is always the added pressure of being different. Blaine and I both went to Dalton and we know that the no-bullying policy makes it the best place for the boys to be. It's the big bad world that I worry about," Kurt said.

"But don't you think the world is a little more accepting than when we were kids?" Pat asked. "I mean, it seems that people are a whole lot more open minded now. Kind of a live and let live attitude."

"I'd agree to a point," Blaine said. "Sadly, there are still people who feel the need to comment, either verbally or non-verbally. I guess those people will always be with us. You can take comfort in the fact that AJ grew up with us as parents, so he has some pretty good coping skills."

"I, for one, hate being so far away from Gavin during the school year. I feel kind of helpless being this far away," Molly said. Both Kurt and Blaine noticed a look of sadness briefly crossing her face. Pat noticed too, and slipped an arm around her shoulder.

"It's hard Molly, but Gavin is in good hands at Dalton. He's happy and he's not expressed any worry or stress," Patrick said.

"I know, I know. I just miss him!" Molly said.

"Oh, do we ever understand that!" Kurt said. "AJ is our only child and the house seems unbearably quiet when he's at school. Sometimes I wish we could just rent some kids to be in the house to make noise and break stuff!"

"Well, I'll send a few of ours your way. They are well trained in the noise making and breaking things department. We'll even send them with their best fighting and arguing skills too, no extra charge!" Molly said, laughing.

"Deal!" Kurt said. He was going to like the O'Keefe family. He could just tell.

**~oOo~**

"Hey, AJ, I think my mom and dad need some help setting up the table and chairs for dinner. We should probably go offer our muscles," Gavin said.

"But I have one more trick!" Xander said.

"Xan, admit it, you have twenty more tricks. Come on, we need your muscles too," Gavin said, cajoling his brother.

Xander stood up, puffed out his chest and said, "Well, since Mom and Dad need my muscles and all," and he walked towards to storage area just off the deck.

"Isn't he a trip?" Gavin asked AJ.

"Totally. I wish I had a brother sometimes," AJ admitted.

"Sometimes they are fun to have around, but other times, not so much," Gavin replied. They reached the storage area and began to pull out the foldable tables and chairs.

On their second trip, a pretty blonde teen girl walked out on the deck. The older girl looked at AJ and looked at Gavin. "This him?" she asked her brother.

"Oh, hey Mhyre! It's good to see you too! Rude much, sister dear?" Gavin said.

"Yeah, yeah, so sorry. Hi," Mhyre said, looking at AJ. "I'm Mhyre, Gav's younger but much more beautiful and infinitesimally smarter sister. You must be AJ." Myhre stuck out her hand and demonstrated a bone-crushing handshake.

AJ gripped right back and looked Gavin's sister in the eyes. "I am. Nice to meet you Mhyre. I've heard a lot about you."

"All good, I'm sure," Mhyre said, to which Gavin snorted as he continued to set up chairs. "Shut it, brother."

"Make me," Gavin said automatically. AJ watched the two verbally spar back and forth, like he was a spectator at a tennis match. It was obvious that these two were well-practiced in their banter, as their insults got more and more outrageous; eventually, they couldn't pretend to be serious at all and started to laugh.

"Ah, Gav, if you ever tell anyone I said this, I'll deny it, but I miss you. It's good to have you home," Mhyre said, hugging her brother. "He's cute," she whispered into her brother's ear, just loud enough for AJ to hear. For the second time that evening, he blushed. "Well, I'd best go fine Bhannie and make sure she's cleaned up for dinner. Later boys," Mhyre said, as she walked off the deck. "Siobhan!" she called out, in search of her younger sister.

"Wow!" AJ said when Mhyre was out of earshot. "She's kind of sassy! I like her!"

"Yeah, pretty much all the females in my family are kind of that way. I'm hoping Siobhan turns out a little nicer, but it's not looking good. Oh well, I'd rather have sisters who can take care of themselves than not. Can you imagine what Mhy would do to a guy who tries to take advantage of her? Pity on his soul, I tell you," Gavin said.

"No kidding," AJ returned. "So, is this it? I think we have enough chairs set up, unless you are hiding some more siblings around here!" AJ looked under the table jokingly.

"No, you've met everyone who will be here tonight except for Siobhan," Gavin said, laughing. "And just to warn you, Bhannie is a little clingy around me, especially since I've been away at school."

"I'm sure she misses you like crazy," AJ said.

"Hey," Gavin said, "I think we have some time before dinner. Fancy a walk on the beach?"

"I though you'd never ask," AJ said, standing and placing an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

**~oOo~**

"You've outdone yourself, Miss Molly," Patrick said, laying on a think Irish brogue.

"Molly, that meal was amazing!" Kurt exclaimed. "Sure you don't want to move to New York? I'd let you come over and cook any day you'd like!"

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I could be away from this ocean for that long. You know, this house is obnoxiously large. We rattle around in it like pebbles in a can, but the real reason we bought it was for me. Pat knows that I feel best when I'm on the water. Sweetest thing ever, don't you think?" Molly asked, looking lovingly at her husband.

"Personally, I think the space comes in handy, especially when the kids are at each other's throats!" Pat said. "It's kind of nice to be able to separate them!"

"You have a beautiful home," Blaine said, "and you've made us feel so welcome."

"We've enjoyed having you here this evening. We were a little nervous, not knowing your family, but we're so glad you came and we were able to have dinner together. Besides," Molly said, nodding her head slightly to beach stairs, where AJ and Gavin sat side by side, talking as the sun set, "I think we'll probably be spending more time together in the future."

"Gavin is the nicest boy and we could not be more thrilled," Kurt said. "Blaine and I have been so impressed with how smart and grown-up the boys have been. They've been very intentional in the decisions they've made, which makes us feel less nervous."

"Gavin is a good communicator and we've had several talks since the boys started dating," Pat said. "He mentioned that the four of you sat down over Thanksgiving and talked as well. We want to thank you for that. In fact, when Gavin shared what you talked about, Molly and I were relieved. We felt that what you all discussed was exactly what we would have. That act gave us a glimpse of the people who raised AJ and we felt great comfort."

"We also appreciate that the boys have you two as examples. I'm guessing there are not a lot of gay teens who have that opportunity," Molly said.

"Sadly, you are correct," Blaine said. All four adults sat quietly for a few moments, comfortable in the bonds that were made between the two families.

"I'm going to head in and get the dessert ready. Anyone for more coffee?" Pat asked.

"I'll help you," Kurt offered, as he followed Pat to the kitchen.

**~oOo~**

Gavin and AJ sat shoulder to shoulder on the top step beach stairs. With their backs to their families, they talked quietly as the sun began to set over the Pacific Ocean.

"I can hear parts of their conversation, but not everything. I think they are talking about us," Gavin said.

"I'm sure we are the hot topic of conversation," AJ said, laughing and slipping Gavin's hand into his. They sat quietly, enjoying their time together, when AJ felt breath on his neck. He was just about to turn and accuse Gavin of being sneaky and being very inappropriate in front of the parents, when he heard a giggle behind him. Gavin's youngest sister, Siobhan, stood right behind AJ and patted his shoulders with her four year old hands.

"Hey, Bhannie. How's my girl?" Gavin asked, moving apart from AJ, giving his sister room to come sit on his lap. Siobhan surprised her brother by not plopping herself in his lap, but in the lap of his boyfriend.

"I want you to color with me," she said to AJ, showing him a box of crayons in one hand and a beat up coloring book in the other.

"Okay. Which picture should we work on?" AJ asked.

Siobhan looked at several pages thoughtfully, and chose one that had Spongebob and Patrick. "This one, you know why?"

"Why?" AJ asked.

"Because, silly, it has Patrick and my dad's name is Patrick!" Siobhan broke out into laughter that was so loud and contagious, that seconds later, Gavin and AJ joined in.

Gavin leaned over and whispered in AJ's ear. "You're in if Bhannie takes to you that quickly." AJ smiled and kept coloring." I love you," Gavin whispered to AJ.

"I love you too, Gav."

"I love both of you!" Siobhan shouted loud enough for the adults and anyone walking the beach up north in Oregon to hear.

**~oOo~**

Later that evening, when the Hummel-Andersons were back at their villa, AJ thanked his dads for a great vacation, and for spending the evening getting to know the O'Keefes. "You had a good time, didn't you?" AJ asked.

"They might be the nicest people to walk the earth ever!" Blaine said. We had a great time. Hey, I'm glad Molly was able to change Gavin's flight back to Ohio so that he can travel with us."

"That is nice," Kurt agreed. "I almost forgot that tomorrow is Christmas. AJ, honey, where do you want to hang your stocking?"

"Dad, that really isn't necessary," AJ protested.

"What, are you worried Santa won't know where to find you? He's got eyes everywhere, you know. That's how he can tell if…" Kurt was cut off.

"I get it, I get it. This is that, 'You've got to believe to receive' crap, right?" AJ asked, smirking at Kurt.

"Why yes, yes it is, Mr. Sassy Pants. If you are smart boy (and you'd better be with the tuition we're forking over for you) you'll choose to believe, and believe well this evening because if Santa doesn't see some attitude adjustments being made, Santa might just fly right over the hotel and skip your stocking. Care to argue that one?"

"I'm sure there are other kids staying in the hotel right now, so I highly doubt Santa would skip…"

"Hmmmm. Not seeing that attitude changing much," Kurt said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay, fine, fine. How about if we hang it here?" AJ said, placing the loop of his stocking on a drawer pull in the kitchen.

"Brilliant. Now, head to bed and have sweet dreams!" Blaine said.

"Night Dads. Thanks again for going to the O'Keefes tonight. It made it a lot easier for me to meet Gavin's family with you there.

We were delighted to be there with you. Okay, enough talk," Kurt said with a yawn. "If Santa is going to get any decent beauty sleep tonight, he's got to get a move on."

AJ slowly turned and looked at his dads, a look of horror on his face. "You mean… Is it the truth? Are you telling me YOU are Santa? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON?"AJ raised his voice, trying to stifle a smile and a giggle.

"August, I am too tired to deal with your antics right now. Bed." Kurt said, pointing the AJ's room.

"Fine, but if I wake up having nightmares…"

"AJ," Blaine said.

"My entire childhood has been a sham. Next, you'll be telling me the Easter bunny…"

"AJ!" Kurt and Blaine said together.

"Fine, fine, I'm going. Night Daddies. I love you!"

"We love you too, son," Blaine and Kurt said in unison. Once AJ's door clicked shut, Kurt slipped a gift certificate to the Grand Californian's Napa Rose, the best restaurant in the park, into AJ's stocking. He and Blaine thought it would be nice for the boys to have a proper date this vacation. After pulling a few wrapped gifts out of hiding and placing them on the table, Kurt and Blaine headed for bed.

**~oOo~**

A few days later, Burt and Carol met everyone at the airport. Their mission was to return Gavin and AJ to Dalton after the first of the year, while Kurt and Blaine caught their connecting flight to New York. Once again, it was time to say goodbye and nobody wanted to face parting.

"Well, I guess this is it! Gavin, AJ, we'll miss you," Blaine said, pulling both boys into a hug. "I love you both. Take care and keep making good decisions."

"Love you too, Dad." the boys said in unison. AJ looked at Gavin, a little surprised.

"I totally didn't mean to do that. Sorry Blaine," Gavin said, a little blush covering his tanned cheeks.

"No problem, Gavin. You can call me, and Kurt for that matter, 'Dad' any day!"

"Okay, so that creeps me out a bit because it makes it sound like we are brothers and that's just not okay…" AJ said.

"AJ, you are ruining a moment here," Gavin admonished. Blaine laughed.

After another round of good-byes, the boys headed off with Burt and Carol, while Blaine and Kurt started towards their gate. Kurt stopped once more, turned around, and spied the boys in the distance, walking through the terminal with their pinkies locked. "I wonder what the future holds for those two boys?" he asked half to himself, but loud enough for Blaine to hear.

"I'm not sure," Blaine answered, honestly. "I do know that regardless, we're going to see a lot of Gavin in the coming years."

"I hope so," Kurt said.

**~oOo~**

**There it is! I hope you enjoyed. As I finished this piece, I realized that AJ is almost 18, almost ready to graduate from high school, and my original intent was to finish the story at that point. I'm torn right now. I don't want to beat a dead horse, but I really enjoy writing this fluffy, mushy story. I'll be thinking on that over the next few days.**

**Do we all have our tickets for Harry Potter, the 12:01am showing on Friday (gulp!) morning? Let's meet at the theater early, to watch Part 1 first. You'll easily spot us: it'll be me, Mr. GirlFromTheWest, a passel of teenagers and their friends, who I'm pretty sure will refuse to sit with us or even pretend to know us, once we enter the theater.**

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	24. The End as a Way to Begin

**Okay, dear ones. After thinking long and hard, I decided that the chapter you'll find below will be the last one in the Daddies series. This has been an absolute blast to write. And while I've loved the creative outlet, I've really enjoyed reading your comments in the reviews section. I will continue to write this family's story, but I'm not sure what that will look like at this point. I've been playing around with some ideas in my mind; we'll see what happens once the dust settles.**

**Let's see, what else? Did you love Harry Potter? I was EXHAUSTED the next day, but loved every minute of the movie (and really loved seeing part one just prior). What else? Oh, the "c" key on my computer is sticking, so I apologize for any missing "c's" in this chapter. I think that's about it, except that Glee isn't mine and Ryan Murphy is back on my bad list for eliminating Chris Colfer from season four and beyond. All I can say is there better be a spin-off that includes Blaine, Rachel, and the city of New York…**

**So, without further ado, the final installment of Daddies…**

**~oOo~**

On Monday, Kurt sat at the dining room table, chin resting on his hands, looking into the garden outside the window. The last week presented such a range of emotions and, quite frankly, he was exhausted.

On Sunday, AJ, Gavin, Michael, and Jacob all graduated from Dalton. The ceremony was beautiful and steeped in tradition, just as it had been when Blaine and Kurt graduated years ago. There was moving out of the dorms, last goodbyes, promises to keep in touch, and ever-present mixed feelings of sadness to be leaving the comfortable and known, yet moving towards the new and exciting. In the moments before leaving Dalton for the final time, AJ broke down and wept on Blaine's shoulder, telling his dads that he felt great sadness because "This," as he put it, gesturing around the entry hall "will never be again." In that moment, Kurt and Blaine knew that the decision they made four years ago to send their son to Dalton, had been the right one. AJ lived the Dalton magic and would carry it with him throughout his life.

The family, plus Gavin, was back home in New York by Tuesday evening and they had no time to waste. AJ's graduation party was scheduled for Wednesday evening. Knowing that time would be tight, Blaine and Kurt decided that having the event catered was the smartest move. And while they typically enjoyed preparing for parties themselves, they were both glad to have someone else handle the food and decorations. Even with the planning stress relieved, there was the energy it took to greet and entertain guests. All the people who had been instrumental in AJ's upbringing, his elementary and middle school teachers, his piano and drum teacher, his soccer and lacrosse coaches, the people who had worked with him at the community theater, neighbors, friends and their parents, were invited…and showed up. It seemed like everyone who knew AJ wanted to stop by and offer their congratulations and ask questions about his future plans. They were also glad to meet Gavin, who didn't leave AJ's side throughout the entire party. By the time the last guests left and the caterers were finished packing up, AJ, Gavin, Blaine, and Kurt were exhausted.

Thursday was an official day of recovery, but AJ and Gavin began the process of packing for their month-long trip to Europe. The Hummel-Andersons and the O'Keefes decided that the best graduation gift they could give the boys was this trip, so they pooled their resources, purchased plane tickets, and gave the boys enough cash to live and travel well for four weeks. Their itinerary was their own; all they absolutely had to do was fly into Heathrow this coming Wednesday and fly out four weeks later. The boys talked non-stop about where they'd like to go and how long they should stay in the locations. No formal plans were made because they wanted room to be spontaneous. The only request the O'Keefes made was that the boys spend some time in Ireland, looking in on some of the elderly relatives, which both boys supported enthusiastically. And while Kurt was thrilled that the boys would have this experience together, he was also keenly aware that this vacation would cement their relationship, making them more of a grown-up couple than they already were. Traveling with someone you love does that, Kurt knew. And while he was thrilled that Gavin O'Keefe loved his son, Kurt knew that AJ's childhood was coming to a close. That thought alone created buckets of tears.

Friday was the scheduled sit-down meeting between Kurt and Blaine and AJ and Gavin, concerning plans for the next school year. During their senior year, both AJ and Gavin decided that they wanted to become doctors: AJ decided upon becoming a pediatrician and, Gavin, a urologist ("Hey, plumbing is plumbing!" he joked, with that sly grin that took over his face when he cracked himself up). They applied to schools all around the country, and there was no question in that wherever they decided to go, they were going together. Both were accepted to several schools, but the one that excited them most was NYU. They liked the idea of being in the city and the close proximity to Blaine and Kurt. They'd worry about where to go to med school when the time arrived, but for the present, NYU seemed to be the best fit. There were details to hammer out before the boys left, but it looked like AJ and Gavin would be geographically close to the Hummel-Andersons, which made both Blaine and Kurt (and Pat and Molly O'Keefe, for that matter too) feel relieved. Friday evening brought one last dinner at Tables and Chairs before the boys left for Europe. The mealtime discussion centered on living arrangements for the coming school year. Apartments in the city were small and expensive, and while AJ and Gavin liked the idea of living in the heart of all, they broached the subject of living with Blaine and Kurt. "We were wondering if you'd mind us living at home," AJ began. "If it is too weird or out of line, we'll understand, but Gavin and I talked and we both like the idea of being here with you." Kurt and Blaine locked eyes and smiled. Of course they'd have the boys live with them. As for weird, yes, it might be a bit strange at first, knowing that AJ was living with Gavin as a couple, but Blaine and Kurt remembered their freshman year and the apartment they lived in and how that first year living on their own was thrilling and amazing and stressful and satisfying, all at the same time. If they could alleviate some of the stress the boys would experience, especially with the heavy course loads they'd be taking, they'd be happy to provide a haven for them. Blaine suggested that they take on a little remodeling project, removing the wall between AJ's room and the upstairs guest room, making the guest room into a living area with a couch and desks for studying. That, coupled with the bathroom just off the bedroom, would give the boys plenty of space to hang out, sleep, and study. They'd still gather for meals and movie nights, but the boys would have the privacy they needed.

So, that Monday, Kurt reviewed all that had happened over the week, understanding why he felt like a Mac truck had run over his life. All that was left was taking the boys to the airport early Wednesday morning. And yes, they were only saying goodbye for a month, but really, Blaine and Kurt were saying goodbye to their little boy, just as they'd been doing over and over again, for the previous week. As tears began to pool in Kurt's eyes, Blaine sat next to him at the table and slipped an arm around his waist.

"Hey, baby. This isn't easy, isn't it?" Blaine asked, not even having to inquire as to what was making Kurt so sad.

"Harder than I thought it would be. All along I've been able to put off this idea that AJ isn't a kid anymore. But everything that has happened over this past week has been like a smack upside the head, reminding me that he's a grown up now. And look at him! He's taller than both of us, he's as hairy as you, and he's in love with the most wonderful boy, whom I have no doubt he'll love until the end of time." Kurt stopped talking and looked at Blaine. "Where'd our little boy go? Remember the one who we thought would destroy the house when he was three? The one who tore up the soccer field like a mad man? The one who encouraged his friends to parachute off the back of the family room couch? Everywhere I look I see ghosts of that kid who got a little icky when he was a tween, and confessed to have been driving since he was twelve, and who brought home a boy who knows way more about plumbing than the average American. In the blink of an eye, through a graduation ceremony, and a plane ride or two, he's gone! This doesn't seem fair, Blaine!" Kurt leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder and let the tears flow. It wasn't long before he realized that his tears weren't the only ones making Blaine's shirt damp. Blaine, too, felt that overwhelming emotion that comes with letting a child go.

"Kurt, I'll tell you where he is," Blaine said. "He's still here. AJ is still that compassionate, kind boy that we raised. You know what he told me the other night? He said that when he was considering a career during his senior year, he kept coming back to choices that helped kids. He thought about teaching for a while, but because of his strong background in Dalton's science program, he felt pulled to be a doctor for children. AJ has no aspirations for fancy clinics and afternoon golf games; his plan is to work where he's needed, where kids need the most help. Our boy is going to be out in the trenches, in the parts of cities that might be scary for little kids, especially sick little kids. And you know what? He's going to be that same compassionate and kind person he was as a child. He'd going to make their lives better because they will have been in his care. THAT'S where our boy will be. He's not gone, Kurt, he's just ready to stand up, be a man, and bring his own brand of peace to the world. And I, for one, could not be more proud of him." Blaine stopped talking, turned Kurt's face so that he looked him in the eye. "Kurt, we made this amazing boy and now our job is to share him with Gavin and share him with society. Isn't that every parents' dream? To see their child carry grace into the world?"

Kurt sniffled, wiped away his last tears, and said, "Well, since you put it that way…" Both men burst out laughing, Kurt's dry sense of humor coming to the rescue once again. "So, what you are telling me is that this isn't all about us anymore, is it? Dammit, Blaine, you are so smart! Tell me how you know what to say when, and how to soothe my soul?" Kurt asked, a smile tugging at his mouth.

"Years of practice, baby. Years of practice," Blaine said, watching to see if Kurt caught the fake weariness in his voice. Kurt did, as planned.

"Don't think your little martyr's tone was lost on me, Blaine Anderson. If I've said it once, I've said it a million times: I am wise to your ways, young man." Kurt pulled Blaine's face close to his own and planted a gentle kiss on his husband's lips. Blaine returned the favor, deciding to take things up a notch, when the front door burst open and AJ and Gavin entered the room.

"Ahhhhhg! Children in the house! Please refrain from making out!" AJ shouted, covering his eyes and acting as his retinas had been burned by the image of his fathers kissing. Gavin, of course, laughed hysterically at the situation and AJ's reaction.

"I guess I didn't have to ask where our little boy went," Kurt said to Blaine, "because he's RIGHT HERE." Blaine and Kurt laughed, while AJ looked a bit confused and wounded.

"Well, if I'm not wanted here, I can take a hint. Come on, Gavin. Let's not stay where we are to be ridiculed and teased. And here I thought my fathers actually loved me!" AJ said, as he grabbed Gavin's elbow and started leading him towards the family room.

"Movie night in ten minutes?" Blaine called down the hall.

"Totally!" AJ returned. "It was Gavin's choice tonight, so we're watching a lovely series from the 1990's called Lethal Weapon. He assures me it is a classic."

"Cool!" Blaine said.

"Oh god, no!" Kurt said. But in ten minutes, he got up from the table and followed Blaine down the hall, grabbing the bags of popcorn he'd just popped for the occasion. The movies were, in Kurt's opinion, of the worst genre possible. He was sure the acting would be questionable (although Danny Glover did not disappoint and a pre-freak-out Mel Gibson could be yummy) but he wasn't missing this movie night for the world. His talk with Blaine gave Kurt a new perspective on life. They weren't losing their boy, they were just ushering him into the next phase of his life.

And no matter what the future would bring: college, medical school, careers, a wedding, grandchildren, and a myriad of other possibilities, the Hummel-Andersons, and now, one Gavin O'Keefe, would have what they'd always had.

Family.

The end…but really, just the beginning!

**~oOo~**

**So, I won't say good-bye, only so long for now. Keep watching new titles for a Hummel-Anderson-O'Keefe story. Not sure when I'll start writing, but I'll try not to make it too long.**

**Until then, be good to yourself and to each other. Drink plenty of water, eat well, and love your family and friends. Because in the end, well, you know…**

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


	25. Epilogue

**Okay, you all! Enough messages that go, "Pleeeeeeeeeeease! Just one more chapter in Daddies!" You know I can't turn you down! Here you go: the epilogue. The LAST chapter in Daddies. This doesn't mean the stories will end, but the stories in this series will!**

**And I know, I know, I've been woefully negligent in updating We Found Us. I have an idea; all I need is time, which seems to be in short order these days.**

**So, without further ado…except that I don't own anything that smacks of Glee characters…the epilogue for Daddies. Enjoy!**

**~oOo~**

Kurt lowered himself on to the garden bench with a groan. He turned sideways, rested his back on the frame of a grape arbor, stretched, and held on to his stomach.

"Johnny is going to kill me if I don't fit into my costumes for tomorrow night's show," he said. "Honestly, Blaine that was the best meal you've ever made!"

"Hey, not bad for the guy who could burn water when we first met, huh?" Blaine laughed, as he found a comfortable position on the bench, reclining against Kurt.

"Wait a minute," Kurt said, sitting up just a bit, "didn't we have this conversation in this very spot, about nineteen years ago?"

"I believe we did," Blaine said, "and if I do recall correctly, we made a pretty important decision that evening. That was the night the boy we put on a plane to Europe a few hours ago, was conceived in our minds."

Both men were quiet for a few minutes, listening to the night sounds in their backyard. A summer breeze, the kind you wish would blow all year long, ruffled the leaves on the trees. Blaine moved slightly and snaked his arm around Kurt's waist. "Best decision we ever made," Kurt said into Blaine's hair. He ended with a kiss on the top of his husband's curly mop. "So, if this is 'The Spot For Making Important Decisions,' what's next, lover boy?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was quiet for a long time. "I guess it's time to plan the next phase of our lives. Does that make us sound old?" he asked.

"Well, we're not breaking out the walkers and the rocking chairs yet," Kurt added. "We are kind of at the next phase, though, as you put it. AJ and Gavin will be busy at school for the next several years. I still want to work and I'm assuming you do too." Kurt looked at Blaine's nodding head.

"I'm going to write until I die," he said quietly, only half joking.

"That's what I thought," Kurt said. "Someday I'll retire from the stage…"

"Don't say it…" Blaine pleaded.

"…and _write my memoirs_," Kurt continued, trying to keep a straight face.

"Okay, now you really sound old…and pretentious," Blaine said, laughing. "But seriously, it seems like we've arrived at the golden moment."

"Golden moment?" Kurt asked. "That sounds pretty senior citizen-ish. And I don't know about you, but I still feel like I'm 30 years old."

"No, nothing like that. It's like where we were before AJ was born, with few responsibilities. Only now, we are not a starving author and a starving actor."

"Blaine, we were never starving," Kurt said.

"I know, figure of speech, baby. But now we are back to relatively few responsibilities and the funds to do pretty much what we want. So, what do we want?"

Again, the conversation stopped and silence settled over the couple. Kurt broke the quiet. "It's been so long since we've had this freedom, I don't even know where to begin. Any ideas from you?"

"Uh, I got nothing! Figures! We have the time, we have the means, and we have no clues as to what to do," Blaine said, laughing.

"It's like when I was a kid and I was broke, there were a million things I wanted to buy; when I actually had money to spend, I couldn't find a single thing. Same thing, right?" Kurt asked.

"Okay, I have a plan. Let's take a week and make lists of what we want to do. We'll keep them from each other and next Saturday. we'll share. Put down anything that comes to mind, no matter how crazy. How does that sound?"

"On one condition," Kurt said. "Just because something is on one person's list doesn't mean the other person has to participate or that it's even going to happen. Agreed?"

"What are you implying, Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" Blaine asked with mock surprise followed by that grin that was intended to make Kurt melt.

"Put away that smile, mister and I'm implying nothing. I'm saying, straight up, that if you list contains life-threatening ideas, like jumping out of a plane or walking across coals, you are on your own, understand?"

"Awe, baby, you know I'd never put you in danger especially…"

"Just stop there. I will not follow you down the primrose path, end of story."

"You said you'd follow me anywhere," Blaine muttered.

"Anywhere that doesn't involve bodily harm, sweetheart," Kurt said, pinching Blaine's cheek.

"Fine. Lists, right here, a week from today?"

"Agreed."

**~oOo~**

After a day of worrying he'd have no ideas to share with Blaine on Saturday, Kurt finally began to think of things he'd like to do. They'd never been to Tahiti. He'd always wanted to learn how to make chocolates. Visiting National Parks, as long as staying in the lodges was included, sounded fun. Since he spent so much time on stage on Broadway, he'd love to spend time seeing other people's shows. And then there was that cruise to Alaska they'd always entertained. And a month in Italy. And he'd always wanted to learn to use a trapeze. By Saturday, he had a sizable list and was excited to see Blaine's list.

Blaine had quite the opposite situation. He immediately began recording his ideas, writing down adventures that were close to home as well as those a world away. He wanted to work on a llama ranch for a week. He wanted to hike on the Appalachian Trail. He wanted to take oil painting lessons and learn how to make furniture. Then there was parasailing, learning to make sushi, and taking a Harry Potter tour in England. Blaine's list went on and on and on…

After Saturday's dinner, prepared by Kurt, the men met on the bench in their backyard. Kurt held up his single sheet of paper, while Blaine grinned and held up five sheets. "Why am I not surprised?" Kurt asked, cutting his eyes towards Blaine and smiling.

"Okay, Kurt. You go first. What's the first thing on your list?" Blaine asked, hopping up and down a bit. Kurt smiled and shook his head. Get rid of the gray showing at Blaine's temples and the subtle wrinkles that had begun to develop on his forehead, and Kurt could have sworn his husband was still 17 years old.

"Idea # 1, you're going to love this, take ballroom dancing lessons!" Kurt looked expectantly at Blaine.

"Oh. Wow, baby. Uh, okay, let's put that on our collective list," Blaine said, faking enthusiasm the best he could.

"You don't like it," Kurt stated.

"No, no, it's not that at all. It's just…I don't know…"

"Not something you want to do. I get it and I'm not offended. I'll just have to find some hot young thing to be my dancing partner," Kurt said, with a wink. "What's your first idea?"

"Okay, brace yourself for this: drive racecars at the NASCAR track in Las Vegas!" Blaine's smiling face met Kurt's unsmiling one. "At least I pretended to like your ballroom dancing idea…"

"Blaine!" Kurt said.

"Fine. Next?"

"Idea #2: take a creative writing course at the college…wait, that would be like a busman's holiday for you. Sorry. Wasn't thinking. Next?" Kurt asked.

"My second idea is tribal drumming camp," Blain said.

"You lost me at 'camp,'" Kurt said.

"Spa week in Maine?" Kurt asked.

"Organic gardening symposium?" Blaine offered.

"Riding elephants in India?" Kurt suggested.

"Salmon fishing and gathering mussels in Washington State?" Blaine asked.

This went on for half an hour. Exasperated, Kurt offered his final suggestion. "How about traveling to England?"

Blaine sat silently, looking at his paper. He looked up, grinning, and said, "I think we've hit the mother lode. Look here!" He stabbed his paper on the line that said they should visit England and take a Harry Potter tour.

"Eureka! We've hit gold!" Kurt cried. "I'm totally up for a trip to England. I hadn't thought of a Harry Potter tour, but what a great idea!"

"England it is!" Blaine said.

**~oOo~**

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine lay in bed, talking. After running through the plans for the next day, Kurt asked, "Hey, are you bothered that our lists were so different? I mean, we went through a whole lot of possibilities and we were kind of short on agreeable activities."

Blaine pulled Kurt closer and kissed his forehead. He realized that their discussion earlier that evening may have upset Kurt. "Baby, don't let this worry you!" Blaine said, turning Kurt's head towards him so he could see those beautiful blue eyes. "Talk to me Kurt."

"Well, it just seems that when we were younger, it didn't matter what we did: as long as we were together, we had fun. What happened to us? Why couldn't we agree on more things to do? Do you think we've grown apart?" Kurt whispered.

"Heaven's no! We've just grown up…finally! We've had years and years to develop interests and catalogue away all the things we'd like to do when we had the time. Just because those lists didn't match up doesn't mean we've drifted away from each other! It just means that we became people with ideas and interests. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes. I think I was taken off guard," Kurt replied, shifting a bit. "I thought we'd match up, item for item, and when we didn't, I was a little shocked. And it is fine if we want to do things separately. It's just that if I took off for a spa week in Maine, I'd miss you terribly. Believe it or not, I'm madly in love with you, Blaine Anderson, and after all these years, I still want to spend all my time with you," Kurt smiled and brushed Blaine's curls from his forehead.

"I love you Kurt. That hasn't and will not change. You know that, right? No stupid list is going to make me change my mind. YOU are it. YOU are my list. I'll let you in on a secret…" Blaine whispered.

"Yes?"

"I'd do anything on your list just to be with you. I don't care if whatever you have planned sounds like it might bore me to tears, I'd go along because you'd be there." Blaine hugged Kurt even tighter.

"Same for me. I'd even jump out of plane with you," Kurt admitted.

"Really!" Blaine responded with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Well, jump might not be the word I'd use. Pushed, maybe? I'm sure it would be spectacular once I was out of the plane and crashing towards earth. I suppose it is nice to have a beautiful view be the last thing one sees before dying," Kurt said dryly.

"If your parachute didn't open, I'd catch you," Blaine said quietly.

"I know you would, sweetheart."

Blaine and Kurt were silent for a few moments. Kurt wondered if Blaine had drifted off to sleep until he heard a quiet, "I love you, Kurt. Those words don't seem to be enough, but they'll have to do. I love you. I just…love you."

Kurt lifted Blaine's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I know, baby. I love you too. Go to sleep and dream about England!" Kurt whispered.

"No. Dreaming about jumping out of planes," Blaine mumbled, heading for that place between sleeping and waking.

"Okay. Wake me if your parachute fails to open and I'll catch you." Kurt smiled, breathed in the scent of Blaine, and drifted off to sleep.

**~oOo~**

**Okay? Love to you all!**

**GirlFromTheWest xxoo**


End file.
